Red Lightning!
by Hector Railway
Summary: When a mysterious storm hits Peach Creek, many people find they have been given fantastic powers. Edd and Eddy unwittingly become superheroes as they defend their homes and neighbors from a surge of Super-Powered Psychopaths. It isn't as easy as it sounds. Please Review! I don't own EEnE! Wasrning. Now Contains Pinkie Pie!
1. Long Reach

Red Lightning  
S1E1: Long Reach

_It started when Red Lightning split the sky one night. The lightning struck everyone, and anybody struck, was given awesome powers._

_Double-D was given superhuman speed and reflexes. At Eddy's prompting, he decided to use his powers for good. He became Flashpoint!_

_Eddy was given the ability to become a humongous metal man. He decided to use his powers to garner fame and fortune. He became Quarterback!_

* * *

It was late in the afternoon, the sky orange and school long closed. But somebody still walked the street. A teen in a red cap kicked a can down an alleyway as he walked home to the Cul-de-Sac, hands in his pocket.

The Teen had red hair that was braided into a small pony tail. He wore a black basketball jersey and brown khaki shorts.

Kevin was peeved, beyond most recognition. First, Nazz had blown him off, again. Then to add insult to injury, she was hanging out with the EDS, of all dorks. Then, it was detention street until the end of the day. Kevin had never been so annoyed.

Nazz had been part of a new social group ever since that Red Storm had hit Peach Creek.

Kevin thought that the storm was a wonderful thing, but now was having second thoughts.

His thoughts were interupted by a whistle. It cane from three men, probably skinheads.

"Oy kid, you got any money for us kid? You got any money?" One of them said in a Liverpudlian Accent.

"Shove Off!" Kevin said as he kept walking.

"Oy kid." The largest one said, grabbing Kevin by the shoulder. "You. Got. Any. Money?"

Kevin snapped. He had just enough today. His arm stretched backwards to an improbable length, before recoilling and pounding the big guy in the face, knocking out teeth.

Then he stretched out his other arm to the second guy's leg, coiling his arm around it, tightening until he heard something go crunch. He continued to tug, until the leg was twisted clean off.

Kevin revelled in the screams.

The third one tried to run, screaming his head off, but Kevin stretched his arm out, and did the same thing with the runners head as he did with the middle guy's leg.

CRUNCH!

Kevin laughed. He never had so much fun. He whipped his arm upwards and wrapped it around a building, before constricting and creating a clean slice. He stretched his leg out, punching a clean hole through a car.

Today was gonna be fun.

* * *

Double-D was watching fishbowl two with his girlfriend, Marie Kanker. The two were eating Chinese take-out, Double-D having eaten almost two boxes.

Double-D had grown taller, and his blonde hair with black highlights jutted out of his black ski hat. He was wearing a black t-shirt with the words "Stay Safe" printed in White. He was also wearing a green wristband, and hat a slight goatee.

Marie's hair was longer and a bit more shaggy, but still the same blue colour. She had gotten a bit chunkier in recent times, but still managed to pull of her outfit of a black tank top and an unbuttoned red plaid shirt.

Double-D snuggled close to his larger girlfriend, who rewarded him with a small peck.

Suddenly, the movie stopped and news-anchor appeared on screen.

"We interrupt this program to bring you an important bulletin. A Teenage Boy is on a rampage. The suspect is believed to be using some kind of grappling weapon."

Double-D almost spat out his coca-cola.

"That's Kevin!" Marie shouted, pointing her finger to screen.

Double-D stood and ran normally to the phone. He quickly dialled Eddy's number. The phone rang twice before Eddy picked it up.

"Double-D, do you just…"

"Just saw it on TV, Eddy."

"And are we…"

"Yes we are Eddy."

The was a pause on the phone until Eddy finally spoke.

"I'll Iron Up then, see you downtown."

"I'll beat n' meet you there." Double-D said.

Double-D hung-up the phone and ran to get his costume. He passed Marie in the living room.

"So," She sighed, standing up. "What story is it this time."

Double-D pinched the bridge of his nose. He hated lying, especially to Marie. He let out a slight grumble as he tried to think of something.

Marie gently pulled his hand away from his face and looked him in the eye.

"Listen," Marie said. "You're going to tell me that Ed got his head stuck in the blender. I'm going to pretend to believe you. You going to go, come back, and apologies a lot."

Marie gave Double-D another small kiss.

"I know you'll let me in on your big secret when you're ready. I just wish that was sooner."

"That was very articulate." Double-D mumbled.

"Meh, you rub off on me." Marie said.

"I'll be back soon." Double-D promised.

* * *

Double-D walked up to his room, and at near-lightspeed, changed into his Flashpoint persona.

It was a black and neon-green wetsuit, with metallic rims on the shoulders and the hips. He had a helmet with an opaque face-guard.

He blurred out, and seconds later, stopped in downtown main-street. A couple of blocks down the road was a trail of obvious destruction. Kevin was on his way.

"Hey sock-head. You ready to chase some Shovel-Chins."

Eddy walked up to Double-D. He was in his Quarterback form. His teal shorts remained, but his maroon button-up shirt was removed during his transformation. When "Ironed Up", Eddy gained about five feet in height and almost two feet in width. His skin was now golden and had rivets in several spots.

"Kevin hasn't gone through this area yet." Double-D.

"How do you know?" Eddy asked.

"It hasn't been raised to the ground yet."

Suddenly, an enlarged rubber fist stretched towards the pair and struck Eddy in the chest, making a metallic clank.

Kevin retracted his arms. He shook his arm in discomfort.

"Damn they weren't kidding when the said you were a Metal Man." Kevin said. "I've seen you guys on the news. Though to be honest, I thought you were a load of bull."

"Well here we are, clear as day." Double-D said.

"Yep." Kevin said. "And now I'll kill you."

He stretched his arm out and wrapped it around Eddy.

"This is what I call grievous harm with a body!" He quipped, as he smashed Eddy to the ground, attempting to hit Double-D.

Double-D speeded towards Kevin, punching him in the gut. Kevin's body stretched backwards unnaturally, before snapping back into place, launching Double-D back to a building.

Eddy broke free of Kevin's constrictor-like grip, and tugged of the elongate limb, swinging Kevin around like a ball-n-chain.

Kevin responded by curling up into a sphere, then retracting his arm, smashing into Eddy with tremendous force.

Eddy was ploughed into the ground, and Kevin unfurled.

"Now let's see who really are." Kevin said, as he gripped Eddy's chin, believing it to be a mask.

"I'll tell you who I am." Double-D said, climbing out of the wrecked building. "I'm the tooth fairy, and by the looks of it, I owe you a lot of money."

Double-D speeded up to Kevin, applying a volley of strikes to the face at near lightspeed.

Kevin's face was almost deflated, until he repaired himself. He kicked Double-D away with astounding force, and then forced Eddy further into the crater.

"You can't beat me. I'M INVINCIBLE!" Kevin laughed he cackles maniacally until he abruptly stopped. "What the?"

Eddy had grabbed Kevin's ankles and shouted. "Now Flashpoint!"

Double-D nodded and began to circle Kevin. This circle got faster and faster until it became a cyclone. Kevin clasped his neck as he gasped for air. He turned blue in the face and looked like he was moments away from passing out.

Suddenly the vortex stopped and Kevin, still dizzy from Double-D's tornado, did nothing to defend himself from a punch to face from Eddy.

Kevin was floored. Double-D dusted himself down and removed his costume, while Eddy "Ironed Out!" and reverted to normal.

"Yo Shovel-Chin." Eddy said as Kevin began to stir. "You alright?"

"Ug!" Kevin grunted as he opened his eyes. "Who are you? Where am I? WHO AM I?"

Double-D sighed. "Amnesia. That was some blow to the head you gave him."

Double-D looked at his watch.

"Could you carry him to his parents house. I have a lady I can't keep waiting."

Eddy helped the dazed Kevin up and supported him as they began to walk down the street.

"Whatever dude. Just tell Marie I said howdy." Eddy smirked.

Double-D smiled as he dashed back to his home.

When he got there, he found a sticky note, which read;

_"Gone home. See ya later cutie-pie."_  
_Signed Marie._

He stuffed the note into his pocket and dug out his cellphone. He dialled a number.

"Hello, is this Peach Creek Florists. Yes, it is mister Eddward, Double-D. Yes, I would like to order the Sorry Boyfriend-Boqquet. Five minutes, that's grand."

* * *

Marie sighed as she sat down with her sisters on the couch in their trailer.

"I don't know Lee. One minute he's so sweet and caring. But then he won't even tell me where he goes everyday." Marie sighed.

"Alls I know is that he better not be humiliated ya, behind ya back. Or I'll make he scream like ice." Lee said gruffly. "I can't have anybody hurting either of my baby sisters."

"I know he isn't." Marie said. "I just wish I knew what he was up too."

"I dunno Marie." May said, shaking her fingers. "I think you should dump him and go out with a real man."

She turned to the television and sighed dreamily. "Like Flashpoint."

"Whadda ya mean, Flashpoint?" Lee said. "Quarterback is twice the man Flashpoint'll ever be."

"Psh, come on Lee." May aggressively. "Everybody knows Quarterback is just Flashpoint's sidekick."

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!"

As her sisters began to brawl on the floor, Marie head upstairs, to have a quiet lie down on her bunk.


	2. Seperation Issues

Red Lightning  
S1E2: Seperation Issues

_It started when Red Lightning split the sky one night. The lightning struck everyone, and anybody struck, was given awesome powers._

_Double-D was given superhuman speed and reflexes. At Eddy's prompting, he decided to use his powers for good. He became Flashpoint!_

_Eddy was given the ability to become a humongous metal man. He decided to use his powers to garner fame and fortune. He became Quarterback!_

* * *

It was 11PM at the Peach Creek Comedy Club, and Ed, Edd n' Eddy were working as the house band, trying to eat some extra money. Eddy on vocals, Edd on DJ Decks and Ed on Bass Guitar.

**_"And now, our last act for the night; All the Way! From Over Here! "Magic" Steve Topper!_****" **The Announcer cried loudly into his microphone.

The aforementioned Comedian ambled onto the stage.

"Wow what a wonderful audience." He said, oblivious to the silence of the audience.

"Ok, down to the jokes." Topper said into the Mike. "Um, An Englishman, Frenchman, Mexican, and Texan were flying in a plane, and, um, the Mexican says remember the alomon, and jumps out. WAIT! Thats not it."

"You Stink!" One of the audience hollered, and dashed to Eddy's Salad Bar, putting a quarter in the jar, the lobbing a tomato at Topper.

Many others began to pelt Topper with tomatoes.

"Eddy, don't you think we should help him?" Double-D asked.

"Are you kidding? I'm making a killing here!"

Topper ran of the stage, crying.

Outside the club, Topper said on the step.

"They laughed at me." He said bitterly. "They hate me."

A man left the Comedian and pointed at Topper. "Gay." he said under his breath.

**"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"** Topper exploded.

"What, I didn't say anything." The guy said.

Topper's hand flew off his wrist and clasped around the guy's neck, hoisting him off the ground.

The man choked until he went limp, and the hand reattached itself to Topper's wrist. He smiled manically.

"I'll show everybody,** WHOEVER LAUGHED AT ME, WILL PAY!**" Topper screeched.

* * *

Ed, Edd n' Eddy where sitting at their usual table, Nazz was seated with them.

"Man you guys look tired." Nazz said. "Didn't you get any sleep last night.

"Nope," Eddy said.

"Some weirdo got booed out of the comedy club, so we had to play two extra sets to cover for him." Ed said.

"Remind me never to do Human League again, Double-D." Eddy said as he held his throat.

Double-D yawned. "Sure thing. But right now, it's time for lunch."

Double-D and Eddy produced lunch-boxes the size of suitcases.

"How you guys can put it away." Nazz said. She spotted Rolf escorting a dazed-looking Kevin into the lunch-hall.

"Sorry guys, I gotta go sit with Kevin. See ya." Nazz said as she went to sit with Kevin, who had no idea who she was.

When she was out of earshot, Eddy and Double-D produced another suitcase full of food, and proceeded to stuff their faces.

"Wow, you're eating more that me." Ed said.

"Yeah, it's the storm." Eddy retorted. "It also gave the power to eat like pigs."

"Look on the bright-side." Double-D said. "At least we not loosing our girlish figures."

The three Eds gave a small chuckle and resumed eating.

* * *

The Eds were in Media Studies when Principal Antonucci made an announcement.

_"Attention Students, the school will have to close early today. A dangerous man has been sighted in the area, and police will close off the area. Please wait 20 minutes for the buses to arrive. School will not be opening tomorrow, that is all."_

There was a loud "WHOOP" amongst the students, but the Eds heads put their heads together and whispered to one another.

"Dangerous Guy, huh?" Eddy said warily.

"Dangerous enough for the Police to want to close of the area." Double-D said. "Sure sounds like the storm."

"Oh boy oh boy oh boy!" Ed said, flapping his hands in glee. "Does this mean…?"

"Sure does Lumpy," Eddy said. "We doing something Storm-y"

* * *

Ed, Edd n' Eddy had stayed behind while everybody else had gone home. Eddy had "Ironed Up" and Double-D put his costume on at home and ran back.

"So what are we looking for?" Ed asked, holding up a video camera.

"A Super-Powered Psychopath! Who else?" Eddy said.

"And put that thing away." Double-D said, pointing to the camera.

"Come on Double-D." Ed said. "This is half a million hits on YouRoll, easy."

"Fine, but don't call us Double-D or Eddy. You'll give us away."

Ed winked. "Ok, Flashpoint." He said with a giggle.

Suddenly, a fist without an owner punched through a wall. Another fist punched the other wall, followed by a foot.

Ed hid in the lockers as Double-D and Eddy went back to back.

A slew of dismembered body parts trailed in, and assembled themselves to form a human, "Magic" Steve Topper

"It's that lame comedian!" Eddy pointed.

**"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!"** Topper shrieked, as he launched both his fists towards Eddy, taking him off his feet and pining him to the wall.

"Careful Quarterback." Double-D said. "He's like a Cheshire Cat."

**"YES!** I like that." Topper said. "Cheshire Cat, sort of, rolls off the Tongue."

Eddy pried himself off the wall and out of Topper's grip. He roared and attempted to rugby tackle Topper. Eddy made contact, only for Topper's torso to fly backwards, and Eddy to take a header into the cement.

Topper separated into a swarm of body parts, picking up Eddy and plpughing him through several Walls.

**"THIS IS WHAT PEOPLE GET FOR MAKING A FOOL OUT OF THE CHESHIRE CAT!"**

Eddy looked upwards weakly. "I never made fun of you."

**"YOU JUST HAVEN'T HAD THE CHANCE TO MAKE FUN OF ME YET!"** Topper screamed. The body parts made a twister, pummeling Eddy within an inch of his life.

The parts retracted as Topper tried to put himself back together, only to find his arm had vanished.

**"WHERE'S MY ARM!"** He shouted in alarm.

"Right here!" Double-D yelled as he suddenly appeared, three jars under his arms, containing Topper's hand, forearm, and upper arm.

**"GIVE THOSE BACK!"** Topper shouted, turning into a swarm of body parts. He rammed into Double-D into a wall, creating a crater in the wall.

Double-D doubled over in pain. He placed the three jars on the ground and stood up, coughing up a little blood.

He blurred out, Topper helpless to stop him at this speed. He collected more jars from the school's art-room, and one by one, imprisoned Topper's components in jars. Double-D slowed down just enough to see the look of shock on Topper's face when he imprisoned Topper's head in a jar.

Topper was screaming, but the jar effectively muted his screams.

Double-D fell to his knees, but Eddy helped him up again. Eddy "Ironed Out" and supported Double-D by carrying his arm over his shoulder.

Ed emerged from his hiding place. He tossed the video camera from side to side. "This is so going on YouRoll."

Eddy chuckled and looked towards the multitude of jars, containing Topper parts. "What do we do with him?"

"You leave that to me Eddy!" Ed grinned goofily.

* * *

That night, Double-D was having Dinner at Eddy's. Seeing as his parents had little to no time for him, Eddy's parents were more than willing to let Double-D stay with them. They seemed to hold this bizarre hope the Double-D would educate their son.

Dinner consisted of WcDonalds in front of the Television. The boys were watching the news coverage of their latest exploit.

_"And police were understandably baffled today, when Vigilante duo Flashpoint and Quarterback left the criminal dismembered and placed in jars. The jars were found assembled into a human shape and used what appears to be saliva and pudding as an adhesive. The message "Arrest Me" was tapped to the torso jar."_

Eddy's dad huffed. Eddy's dad worked as chief of police and his mother worked as the mayor's secretary.

"What Peach Creek needs is more cops on the job." Eddy's dad growled. "Not these guys in Halloween outfits. Ain't that right Eddy."

"You got it pa!" Eddy laughed sarcastically. He playfully nudged Double-D in the arm, who just looked smug.


	3. Slipping Away

Red Lightning  
S1E3: Slipping Away

_It started when Red Lightning split the sky one night. The lightning struck everyone, and anybody struck, was given awesome powers._

_Double-D was given superhuman speed and reflexes. At Eddy's prompting, he decided to use his powers for good. He became Flashpoint!_

_Eddy was given the ability to become a humongous metal man. He decided to use his powers to garner fame and fortune. He became Quarterback!_

* * *

"I'm sorry Alisha. I'm gonna have to let you go." Mr. Barberton said as he reclined into his chair, adjusting his spectacles. "You're rude, lazy, you never do as you're told. You strike me as a bully. I've had one too many complaints from the other girls."

"Please," Alisha said in a sickly-sweet voice. "Modelling is everything to me. Just, give me a second chance."

And with that statement she grabbed Mr. Barberton's leg, and began to rub gently.

"That's not going to help Ms. Bailey. I have an Iron-Clad Constitution."

Alisha frowned, but kept her grip on Mr. Barberton's leg. She strained, and felt an almost electric sensation flow through her, then removed her hand.

Mr. Barberton suddenly slid out of his chair. He attempted to stand, but was quickly thwarted when he slipped again. On the floor, Alisha climbed on top of him and easily slipped off his trousers.

She removed her own clothes and whispered "I just stole your friction. Now let's see how prolific you are." She giggled, ignoring his pleading for mercy.

* * *

Double-D and Eddy were at the Police Station. With school closed for a week to repair the damages Topper did, Eddy's dad thought it best to use this time to "Show Eddy the Ropes."

Ed was stuck babysitting Sarah and her "persnickety ally" Jimmy, so he couldn't make it.

Eddy and Double-D were sitting at a desk, playing S.M.O on Double-D's laptop. Eddy's dad was rambling about his handcuff's, but all Eddy was getting was "Blah, Blah, Blah"

Suddenly, the phone rang, and Eddy's Dad dived to retrieve it.

"Yes, ok, **EXCELLENT**!" He said enthusiastically as he slammed the phone down.

"Boys, get to the car. Apparently some crazy chick is holding a guy hostage. Might of raped him too."

Eddy groaned at his father's antics, but he and Double-D got into the police car and rode with Eddy's dad.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Cul-de-Sac, Marie was walking back from the candy store. Munching on a Jupiter-Bar, she sat down on a park Bench.

She looked down herself. "God, I'm fat." She said under her breath as she pressed her hand on her stomach.

It wasn't really her fault. Double-D had recently taken to eating like a team of bricklayers. So did a lot of the kids at school. So Marie got caught in the overspill and started putting on a bit of weight.

She took her baseball cap off and let her hair poof out. After finishing her chocolate, she got up and began to walk, until she spotted a disturbance.

Three guys, possible skinheads, where antagonising somebody. One was a big guy with several teeth missing. One had a fake leg, and the other had a severely mangled head.

But what Marie really noticed was the guy on the floor they were kicking. He was an average guy, almost the same height as her. He had that skin that was coloured ambiguously brown, making it impossible to tell if he was black, mexican, tanned white or indian. He had spiky black hair and a small beard. He also had some piercings in his nose, eyebrow and ear.

"Hey!" Marie yelled as she ran up to them. They stopped kicking to look at her. "Pick on somebody your own size."

"Y'mean you?" Big Guy chucked.

"Yeah," Liverpudlian laughed. "You're big enough for all three of us."

Marie went red. **"WHAT DO YOU SAY!"** she seethed as she kicked Liverpudlian in the nether-regions.

The guy they were kicking sprang up with surprising agility, and quickly uppercut Big Guy. He placed his hand on Marie's wrist, and whispered "Run."

The two bolted, oblivious to the fact that The Skinheads were not chasing them.

The two stopped behind the Candy store, panting away.

"Thanks for that." He said.

"You're…huff…welcome." Marie panted.

"I'm Finley, Finn to my friends." He said, putting his hand out.

"Marie" Marie said as she shook Finn's hand.

* * *

Eddy's dad had driven them to an abandoned building, where the hostage situation was supposedly taking place.

"Eddy," Double-D whispered. "Y'think we should take a look inside."

"Come on Double-D," Eddy griped, putting his palm to his face. "Not everything has to do with the Storm."

As Eddy said that, the women who causing all this appeared out the top window.

"Ms. Alisha Bailey!" Eddy's dad yelled into the microphone. "We have you surrounded. Please give yourself up quietly, or I will quickly and carelessly resort to violence."

"Oh yeah!" Alisha yelled. "I'd like to see you try without your friction!"

Alisga looked at the crowd of policemen, then put her hands on the building, and looked like she was going to soil herself.

Suddenly, Eddy's dad slipped over, followed by a volume of policemen. Eddy himself slipped over.

"I hate it when you're right." Eddy said. He tried to get up, but slipped again. "What's happening to me.

"She's stolen you're friction Eddy, you can't get a grip on anything. It's a miracle you're clothes are still on." Double-D said smuggly.

"Well, how are _you_ still standing?" Eddy asked.

"I think it's my power. My body literally oozes friction. Whatever she took I just, grew back." Double-D explained. He looked at Eddy, almost amused. "Try Ironing Up. Maybe she didn't steal Quarterback's friction."

"Ok." Edfy said nervously. He lay flat on the floor and shouted. "IRON UP!"

Eddy transformed into the metal man. He stood up gingerly, but gained some confidence when he didn't slip.

Double-D ran back to his house and changed into his costume in the blink of an eye, and ran back to Eddy.

"Just as I thought. She steals friction by causing the grooves on our skin to recede, rendering a person completely smooth. My grooves grow back, and you don't have them anyway, not having skin as Quarterback." Double-D said.

"Whatever," Eddy said. "C'mon, let's go smash something."

Eddy and Double-D snuck into the building. Well, Eddy's idea of sneaking was smashing through a wall and hoping that the police were unable to get off the floor and investigate.

"Remind me, to never put you in charge of stealth missions. Ever!" Double-D said as he had a small temper tantrum.

"Whatever," Eddy smirked at Double-D's small conniption. "Come on, let's grab this chick!"

The "Chick" in question appeared at the end of the corridor.

"It's you!" She shouted. Instead of turning aggressive, pink love-hearts appeared in her eyes.

"OMG!" She squealed fan-girlishly. "Flashpoint _and_ Quarterback. I have posters of you two, like, all over my house." She brushed an inch of her black hair out of face and placed her hands on each of their hips.

"I've always wanted to find out just how "Fast" and "Hard" you are." She whispered suggestively.

Double-D and Eddy looked at eachother. Then made a disgusted expression.

"That is disgusting lady!" Double-D recoiled.

"We're still in high school for Christ's Sake!" Eddy shrieked.

"Don't tell her that?" Double-D said, hitting Eddy with the back of his hand.

"WHATEVER!" Alisha shouted, grabbing the attention of both boys. "I don't care how old you are. I still always get what I want."

She used her power. Or at the very least, tried to. When she saw that Flashpoint and Quarterback didn't start slipping, she looked a bit shocked.

"That's not going to work." Eddy smirked.

"Oh yeah." Alisha sneered. "Doesn't matter, there are other ways my power works." She said as took a few steps backwards.

She placed both hands of her breasts, and moved her hands up and down seductively, before feeling an electric sensation.

She slipped off her shoes, and began to skate along the floorboards towards the two at a his speed.

"I got her Flashpoint!" Eddy said, as he gripped on Alisha. As he squeezed, Alisha flew out of his hand. Eddy made another grab for her, only for Alisha to fall out of Eddy's hand like a bar of soap. Double-D tried to intervene, only to be kicked in the throat.

Alisha was blind sighted by Double-D, who unleashed a multitude of rapid strikes, each one harmlessly slipping of her body. Eddy used this distraction to grab her, only for Alisha to escape, and land on his metal hand.

Alisha bounced off Eddy's fist and delivered a roundhouse put to his face. Alisha back flipped, and slid across the floor away from them.

Eddy growled and prepared to chase her, only for Double-D to block him.

"Eddy, it's useless. If she hasn't got any friction, we can't get her." Double-D sighed.

"Then what do we do?" Eddy asked, exasperated.

Double-D stroked his chin. "I have an Idea." he said.

Eddy and Double-D thundered up the stairs into the loft apartment. Mr. Barberton was naked and helpless on the floor. Alisha was in the corner of the room with a gun.

"One step closer, and he gets it!" Alisha threatened as she pointed to gun to Mr. Barberton.

"That doesn't look too friendly." Double-D said as he blurred towards Alisha, snatched the gun and blurred back to Eddy. "Why don't I hang on to this."

Alisha was shocked. She placed her hands on her hips and wiggled. "Well," She stammered. "You still can't catch me!"

"I don't plan too!" Double-D said. "Eddy, help that guy, I handle her."

As Eddy tried to help Barberton to his feet, Double-D blurred in front of Alisha, and she instinctively grabbed his shoulder.

Double-D felt her using her powers. "That's it!" He goaded. "Take it. Take my Friction! **TAKE IT ALL!**"

Alisha's face was pink as ham, and she was bleeding from her nose and ears, her powers clearly overtaxing her.

"How many times have I heard that?" She panted as she loosened her grip, about to collapse. She was the promptly punched in the face by Double-D.

As Alisha passed out, a pulse came from her body. Mr. Barberton, Eddy's dad, and the other police suddenly stopped slipping.

"Come on!" Eddy said. "Before they search the flat. Let's leg it."

"Ok ok, don't rush me!" Double-D said as he wrote to sticky notes. One saying "Arrest Me!" and another saying "Evidence."

He placed the first Sticky on Alisha, and the second on the gun, which he left on the windowsill.

"Wait!" Mr. Barberton called out as the two were about to run. He collected his trousers and reached into the pockets, handing them each a stripe of card. Advertising "Barberton's Strip Club!"

"In all my years, I've never seen such heroism. Free shows, for life." He said joyfully, oblivious to the awkward expression on Eddy's face. Double-D's cringe was obscured by his visor.

"I could do with the celebrity anyway." He said, completely unaware that the two had legged it.

* * *

"Sadie, I'm home!" Finn said as he entered his flat, both arms full of groceries.

Finn dumped his paper backs in his kitchen, and walked into the hallway, approaching a door with several locks. He pointed his index finger to the door, and concentrated. One by one, he unlocked it.

"Sadie," He said as he approached the one thing it the room. It was a girl, barely thirteen, with spikey, shoulder length greyscale hair, and was wearing only a pyjama t-shirt and underwear. Her mouth was taped over several times and her limbs were handcuffed to the bed posts.

"Sadie," Finn said as he knelt down beside her, talking to her like it was no-big deal. "You would no believe what kind of day I've had."

* * *

[Next Time on Red Lightning]

"Hey guys, I'm Finn!"

"She's Too Heavy Double-D!" Shrieked Eddy.

"WHY WON'T YOU LET ME IN!" Marie sobbed into Double-D's shoulder.

"Why was she chained up in you house!" Ed yelled, panicked.

**"BECAUSE I LOVE HER!"**


	4. Weight of the Problem

Red Lightning  
S1E4: Weight of the Problem

_It started when Red Lightning split the sky one night. The lightning struck everyone, and anybody struck, was given awesome powers._

_Double-D was given superhuman speed and reflexes. At Eddy's prompting, he decided to use his powers for good. He became Flashpoint!_

_Eddy was given the ability to become a humongous metal man. He decided to use his powers to garner fame and fortune. He became Quarterback!_

* * *

"But baby," Dom said to his angry girlfriend. "She didn't mean anything. You're the only one I care about."

"LIAR!" Misty Valentine shout as she prodded Dom in the chest. "You! Are! A! Freaking! PIG!"

"Come on, you know you can't get enough of me." Dom said.

"You cocky bumwipe!" Misty said, enraged.

Misty pounced on Dom, tackling him to the ground.

"What I tell ya, can't get enough of me." Dom smiled.

Misty closed her eyes, and concentrated. She appeared to start counting.

"20…25…30…35." She said under her breathe. Dom started to have some trouble breathing.

"Ok, you can, *wheeze*, get off me now." Dom choked.

Misty ignored him and continued to count. "85…90…95…100!"

Dom was suffocating at this point, his chest being crushed.

"You-you're, *gasp*, **TOO** heavy!" Dom cried.

"300…400LBS!" Misty screamed, as Dom went splat underneath her.

Misty picked herself up and counted backs. "40…35Lbs. Ah, that's better." She said as she walked off.

* * *

Ed, Edd n' Eddy were on break at the Comedy Club. They had just done a few sets and were relaxing at the bar for twenty minutes.

"Another Cola, on the Rocks" Eddy said to the barmaid with a wave. He looked back at his friends empty glasses. "And make that order a triple.

The barmaid rolled her eyes as she refilled their glasses.

A young man with ambiguously brown skin and spiky black hair walked up to the bar and ordered a sprite. He wore a teal t-shirt that read "FINN"

"Hey," The barmaid asked. "You the new keyboard player?"

"Yeah." Finn said.

"What's this about a new Keyboard Player?" Eddy asked.

"Oh yeah, boss said your music was lacking a few "Bloops" so he hired this guy." She said. She patted Eddy on the head in a patronising manner. "Have fun."

"So, you my new co-workers, huh?" Finn said smoothly as he downed his sprite. He stuck his hand in a friendly manner. "Hey guys, I'm Finn."

"Ed,"

"Edd,"

"And Eddy!"

"Wow, you guys all have the same name?" Finn asked.

"I sometimes go by Double-D." Double-D with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm not gonna ask about that." Finn said, getting the wrong idea.

Finn changed his expression, and looked at them. "Have any of you got any of these weird powers from a storm that had magic bolts of lightning?" he said bluntly.

Double-D spat out his cola, and looked at Eddy and Ed in shock. They decided to huddle.

"This is bad guys, what if he knows something." Double-D whispered.

"What if he's some kind of Man in Black." Ed said.

"Fellas." Eddy interjected. "Just play it smooth. I got an idea."

They broke the huddle and Eddy spoke. "I dunno what you're talking about." He lied.

"Yeah, no, that's not going to work." Finn said. He tapped his head. "I'm_ telepathic_, I can hear your thoughts, Quarterback, Flashpoint, and their oddly amusing sidekick."

Double-D put his hand to his forehead. "So what is it that you want? Are you going to blackmail us?"

"What? No!" Finn said indigently. "I was wondering if you up for helping me move house."

"What?" Eddy said, an eyebrow raised.

The was a loud bang at the door and Misty Valentine walked in, looking like she was on a rampage. She sat at the bar.

"Pint of Guinness, on the rocks!" She barked.

Double-D inched away.

Misty growled and downed the glass, ice and all.

"Another one" she ordered. The barmaid's mouth was wide open in astonishment at the speed of Misty's drinking, but obliged and refilled the glass.

"Somebody just broke up with her boyfriend." Finn whistle. He promptly ducked as Misty chucked a glass at his head.

"Who asked you!" Misty snapped.

"I think we should leave. She's got a superpower, she's been heartbroken by her cheating boyfriend and she's about to attack." Finn said as he quickly walked to the exist.

Ed, Edd n' Eddy followed, and true to Finn's claim, a man had been hurled out of the window.

"Eddy," Double-D said, his voice growing alarmed.

"Yeah, yeah." Eddy said. "IRON UP!"

Eddy transformed into Quarterback, while Double-D ran home to get changed. He ran back, this time as Flashpoint.

"Quarterback," Double-D said. "I want you to go brawling with her. No lethal blows though. Ed, get you video camera out, I want this on YouRoll. I'll evacuate the civilians. And Finn…um…"

"I'll watch Lumpy here." Finn said, give Ed a playful noogie.

"Sounds like a plan." Eddy said. "Come on you crazy chick! Here Comes ME!"

Eddy ran headstrong into the club, where Misty was jumping on stuff and crushing it. Both failed to notice to Black n' Green Blur that was making the bystanders disappear.

"You wanna party, do ya?" Eddy said, catching Misty's attention. "Alright then. LET'S PARTY!"

Eddy swung his fist, but Misty quickly said "0.2 Pounds!" and backflipped onto the ceiling. Eddy looked up, just in time to see Misty go "1000Lbs!" and drop down onto him.

Eddy easily caught her, a gave her a light squeeze. Misty panicked and yelped "10000Lbs!"

Eddy strained as he dropped her, his strength suddenly giving out.

Misty ran out the door, and changed her weight to -2Lbs, floating. She spotted Ed with his camera, looking up her skirt.

"SICKO!" She screamed, changing her weight to 2000lbs. She began to plummet towards Finn and Ed, with the intent of crushing.

"Stay Back!" Finn cried, as he telekinetically grabbed Misty, and threw her into the ground.

"_Two_ Powers?" Double-D said in alarm. Finn telekinetically grabbed a dumpster and prepared to smash Misty. Double-D ran up to him and broke his focus, causing the dumpster to drop harmlessly.

"That's not how we handle things." Double-D growled, almost like he was warning Finn.

While his back was turned, Misty hopped onto his back.

"2000Lbs!" Misty cried, increasing her weight.

Double-D was floored, and Finn and Ed could hear the sickening crunch.

**"DOUBLE-D!"** Eddy cried, as the metal man bounded over to remove the Super-Powered Psychopath. Eddy heaved and hoed, but Misty kept increasing her weight, causing Double-D more pain.

"She's too heavy Double-D!" Eddy cried, as he tried in vain to remove her.

"I got this." Finn said as he thrust he's hand forward. "Go! Away!" He yelled as he telekinetically flung Misty across the street. At Misty's current weight, she ploughed a small ditch into the ground when she landed, falling unconscious from the impact.

Eddy quickly helped Double-D up, flinging his crushed body over his shoulder.

"Come on Big Fella. Let's get you home." Eddy said as he began to walk back to Double-D's.

"Wait." Double-D said weakly, clearly in no condition to speak. "Put this on her."

He held up a sticky note with the words "Arrest Me." Finn gave him a quizzical look.

"It's his calling card." Eddy smiled.

"Riiiigggghhht." Finn said, slowly nodding. "Ed, I believe you agreed to help me move it."

"I did?" Ed asked, checking his camera.

* * *

Double-D was left slumped on his sofa, in front of the nature channel, watching a documentary on whales. His chest was bandaged and his arms were cut. He had a black eye and a little blood was still on his lips.

There was a ring at the doorbell. Double-D walked towards the door and answered it. It was Marie.

Marie's face turned to a look of horror as she took note of Double-D's appearance.

"Oh, Double-D." Marie said, a little water welling up in her eyes. "Where do you go? Who does this to you?"

"It's nothing." Double-D said.

"That is not nothing." Marie said, pointing at Double-D's black eye.

"Please Marie, don't worry." Double-D said, stressing his voice.

"Is this because you can't tell me what's going on?" Marie said, tears welling up. "Why Double-D? WHY WON'T YOU LET ME IN!" Marie sobbed into Double-D's shoulder.

"I can't." Double-D said, on the verge of tears.

**"YOU CAN'T WHAT**!" Marie shouted.

Double-D broke down, bending over and crying on Marie's shoulder. "I can't hurt you. Not you. Not ever."

He pulled away, nearly collapsing. "Time drags on too slowly for that."

Marie helped him back to the sofa, where he promptly passed out. Marie let out a small sob, before leaving.

* * *

Finn and Ed had just finished assembling the sofa and plugging in the tv. Finn and Ed sat down, out of breath.

"Y'know, you're alright." Finn said as he gave Ed a friendly slap on the back. "Tell you what, I think I've got some beers in the fridge. You up for one?"

"Yup," Ed said.

Finn got up and left. Ed looked around, deciding to explore. It was a council house, so it wasn't very big. One room caught Ed's eye. It was covered in locks.

Ed smiled vacantly as he tapped each lock. They all came undone.

Finn was getting the bottles from the fridge when he heard Ed yell.

"Oh no no no!" Finn said as he ran to the room he hoped Ed hadn't found.

Finn saw Ed about to take off Sadie's tape, so he reacted out of instinct. So with a "Stay Back!" Finn thrust Ed into a wall.

"You mustn't touch her! You mustn't let her loose." Finn shouted.

Ed tried to pry himself of the wall. "Why was she chained up in you house!" Ed yelled, panicked.

**"BECAUSE I LOVE HER!"**

* * *

[Next Time on Red Lightning]

"You let Sadie _loose_!" Finn said, almost having an heart attack.

"The dorks are twisted, I swear!" Kevin grunted, the word dork almost alien to him.

"Avast, ye scallywags, ye be no match for The Black Flashpoint!" Double-D shouted, brandishing a katana.

"Careful guys, this guy might just literally explode," Eddy whispered to the gang.

**"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"**


	5. Boom Town

Red Lightning  
S1E5: Boom Town

_It started when Red Lightning split the sky one night. The lightning struck everyone, and anybody struck, was given awesome powers._

_Double-D was given superhuman speed and reflexes. At Eddy's prompting, he decided to use his powers for good. He became Flashpoint!_

_Eddy was given the ability to become a humongous metal man. He decided to use his powers to garner fame and fortune. He became Quarterback!_

* * *

Dom _(betcha thought I offed this guy, huh?)_staggered down the street, gripping his sides. His ex-girlfriend Misty had really done a number on him. He was heading home, to recover.

He just felt so angry. He admitted, he didn't handle the situation very well, but she completely over-reacted. Normal girls just slap a guy, this one crushed his ribs, and maybe puntured a lung. He thanked god he was a fast healer.

Ever since the storm hit, Dom had felt different. He was eating more, he was healing faster, and his skin felt hotter.

Dom was angry. Angry at being caught. Angry at being dumped. Angry.

He roared, and in his anger, punched a wall. Then something happened. It exploded.

He looked at his hand, it had exploded too, but suddenly grew back, no mess at all. Just to make sure that happened, he punched a lamp post, which also exploded, his fist growing back. He giggled a bit, the kicked a bin, which exploded, and his foot grew back. He tapped a car. It didn't exploded. Disappointed, he punched it, and got the desired result.

"Woo baby! I'm on** A ROLL**!" Dom laughed heartily, going off to make more stuff explode.

* * *

Ed was still stuck on Finn's wall. Sadie was on the bed, still gagged.

"Who is this girl? Are you a kidnapper? Are you a rapist? Are you gonna rape me?" Ed asked frantically. "I don't want Low Protein Potato Water in my butt!"

"What are you on about!?" Finn said. He slid Ed down so his feet touches the ground, but still pinned him to the wall.

"Who is she?" Ed asked asked, still scared.

"This is Sadie. She's my sister." Finn said.

"Why have you tied to a bed?" Ed said.

Finn pulled up a chair with his mind. He sighed. "It was the storm. I was struck by lightning. Then I pushed Sadie out of the way of another bolt, so I was struck twice. But I couldn't get her out of the third one." Finn said sadly.

"Sadie's got a power. A bad one." Finn explained. "Anything she says, people do, it's like they don't even have a choice. She said she hated Mom and Dad's guts, they eviscerated themselves. She told me to jump, I pulled myself above the cloud-layer because she didn't specify how freaking high!"

Finn floated a couple of beers into the room and mental cracked them open. He released Ed's arm and handed him one.

"But, while I was up there, far enough away so her power wore off, I had some time to think. If Sadie can't talk, she can't use her power. So…"

Finn pointed to the bed, only to find it was empty. A sickening rip sounded behind him. He turned around to see Sadie, unbound and ungagged. She looked enraged.

Ed finally got a good look at Sadie. Unlike the dark skinned Finn, Sadie was clearly Asian. She was also very short, barely reaching up to Finn's navel.

"You let Sadie_ loose_!" Finn said, almost having an heart attack.

"That's right Big Brother." Sadie said in a very sweet sounding voice. "Now,** bash you head against that wall**!"

Finn looked vacant as he began to bang his head against the wall repeatedly, while Sadie ran out of the house.

* * *

Eddy and Double-D were walking up the high-street. They had the intent of buying some Jawbreakers, but they soon ran into Kevin, Nazz and Rolf.

"Haloo Ed-Boys." Rolf said heartily, his accent thicker than ever.

"Hello Rolf, Nazz, Kevin." Double-D said, with a smile.

"Are these them?" Kevin asked unsurely, pointing at the Eds.

"Yeah, That's Double-D and Eddy. Can't think where is, though?" Nazz said with smile.

"Still don't remember much?" Double-D said, with sympathy. "Let me help you out. You call us dorks on a regular basis, and you hate our guts."

"Oh, and you own fifty bucks." Eddy added quickly.

Double-D gave Eddy a light clip around the ear, causing Eddy to give a little whine. "Eddy, that's deplorable behaviour." He looked a Kevin. "Ignore him."

Kevin pointed at Double-D. "I hate his guts? But he seems like a nice guy."

"He is." Nazz said. "You just, like, think it's a waste that he, like, chooses to associate himself with "dorks" like Ed and Eddy."

Their was an awkward silence until

"Hey, look at that!" Eddy said, pointing to a little girl in a pyjama t-shirt and underwear running up the street.

"Oh my." Double-D said. He quickly ran across the road to investigate. Not Flashpoint quickly, but like a person-in-a-hurry quickly.

"Excuse me miss." Double-D said. "Are you alright?"

"Huh?" Sadie asked, turning around to look at Double-D. She smiled deviously.

"Is there somebody who looks after you nearby?" Double-D asked. "Are you lost?"

Sadie had been on a Hypnosis Rampage since she left Finn's house. She told two guys that they were unicorns, and made an old woman act like a bear.

"**Act like a Pirate**!" Sadie said, giggling to herself on the fun she was having, her eyes glowing indigo. Double-D's eyes glowed indigo as well, as a vacant expression took place.

"What kind of Pirate?" He said with a smile.

Sadie was a little bit shocked. Nobody had ever asked her to specify before.

"Um," She thought long and hard. She then felt a slight rumbling in her tummy. She thought back, remembering Finn only fed her pastes through a tube. She liked her lips. "A candy Pirate. And give all you booty to me."

"Candy." Double-D repeat. His expression changed and his grin grew devilish.

"You three." Sadie said, pointing to a couple of Skinheads. "**You'll be his new crew**."

There eyes Glowed Indigo as they gave a collective "AARRGGGH!"

"Come on Lads, let's get all the candy this worthless town be havin' to offer!" Double-D said in a stereotypical pirate manner.

Across the street, Eddy, Nazz, Kevin and Rolf witnessed the whole thing.

"Ho-Ho. This would be where Large-Chinned Kevin-Boy would say "The Dorks are twisted I swear." in the manner of a bear who had been poked continuously with a stick."

"The dorks are twisted, I swear!" Kevin grunted, the word dork almost alien to him.

* * *

Dom was having the time of his life. So many things had exploded beautifully. A group of policemen tried to stop him, but he explosively kicked their police car and was on his way.

Dom stomped, creating a lovely crater. He was practically doing a ballet-routine at this point. The demented Jamaican suddenly spied four youth, ripe for exploding.

"Hey you four!" He shouted, catching the attention of Eddy, Kevin, Nazz and Rolf. "Get ready to explode!"

And with that Dom punched the ground, creating a small explosion.

Rolf, Kevin and Nazz freaked out.

"_Ohmygod!_" Nazz panicked. "What are gonna do?" Kevin cried.

"Follow the Eddy shaped blur!" Eddy said as he ran into an Alleyway. He quickly "Ironed Up" before anybody could see him, and ran back out to face the Super Psycho.

"Quarterback!" Nazz said, in awe of one of her favourite celebrities.

"Get to safety. Follow that handsome, roguish kid." Eddy yelled.

"Come on big fellah," Dom said. "You wanna tangle with the Atomic Dom!"

"THAT'S A HORRIBLE PUN!" Eddy yelled as he punched Dom in the chest, sending him flying. Dom exploded on impact, blowing up a building. His body instantly reformed and he was back on his feet.

He ran over to Eddy and karate chopped him in the neck, making an explosion blowing Eddy skywards.

Eddy landed ungracefully, leaving a dent in the pavement. He jumped to his feet, and rugby tackled Dom, ploughing him through several buildings. When Eddy was running through a warehouse, Dom suddenly detonated, catching Eddy by surprise. Eddy was blown onto the ceiling, then flopped to the floor.

Eddy pulled himself up and returned to the brawl. Explosions-a-plenty and massive punches were thrown as Eddy tried to gain the upper hand against Dom.

"Jeez." Eddy thought. "Where's Double-D when you need him."

* * *

Double-D, dressed as Flashpoint, was speeding through every sweetshop in Peach Creek. Sack slung over his Shoulder, which was quickly inflating with the sugary snacks shoved into it.

The Skinheads had commandeered a SUV, and Double-D routinely came and went, tossing a fresh sack of candy into the boot of the car. Double-D came back with a big back and hopped in the boot.

"Drive, ya limp-dicked scum-suckers." Double-D yelled in a Pirate voice.

Liverpudlian said "Aye, Cap'n" and put his prosthetic foot on the pedal.

The car sped off, back to Sadie to deliver her treats.

* * *

Eddy coughed up some blood. He had be blown up by the demented Jamaican far more than he'd like to have been.

"Come on, mon." Dom said. "You know that I'm gonna peel away that golden candy coating, then all the gooey bits'll go boom."

Eddy panted. He knew Dom was wrong. He was solid metal all the way through. But Dom was right about one thing. He couldn't take much more of this.

"This was so much easier when I had Double-D to back me up." Eddy coughed. Dom punched Eddy in the gut, propelling Eddy away with ludicrous force.

Eddy got up, wobbling weakly as he did. He stood his ground though, and braced himself.

Dom came charging wildly, wanting to see some blood. Dom roared as prepared to strike Eddy, only for Eddy to suddenly sucker punch him in the Happy-Sacks, immobilising him. Eddy made another punch, this one to the head.

"Kinda anticlimactic." Eddy said, as he put one of Double-D's "arrest me" stickies on Dom. He "Ironed Out" and phoned the police.

"Hello, yeah, hi dad. Listen, I just saw Quarterback kick some punk to the curb. He might be dangerous. He's in Warehouse 45, on Pitt Street." Eddy spoke into the phone as he hung up.

"Sucker." He said as he flipped his phone shut.

* * *

"We (ow) have (ow) to (ow) get (ow) free!" Finn said, still banging his head against the wall.

"You could try taking me off the wall." Ed said, still trying to fight off Finn's Telekinetic grip.

"Oh (ow) yeah." Finn said, as he let Ed fall to the floor.

Ed dragged Finn away from the wall, despite Finn almost clawing at Ed to let get free and resume bashing his head in.

* * *

Eddy was at the candy store, finally set to buy himself a jawbreaker.

Suddenly, a SUV ram-raided into the Candy Store, and four figures piled out.

"Flashpoint?" Eddy asked in astonishment.

"Arg, that be the Black Flashpoint to Ye, pavement lubber." Double-D said in his pirate-y accent. "Now surrender the candy, or face me fury."

Eddy looked around. The store owner had bolted. "I hate having to do this twice in one day. IRON UP!"

Eddy transformed, though Quarterback did not look like he was in the best of shapes. He was bruised, scuffed and dented severely.

"Come on Double-D, it's ME!" Eddy said, wary of his speedy friend.

"Avast, ye scallywags, ye be no match for The Black Flashpoint!" Double-D shouted, brandishing a katana.

Double-D lunged, but was pulled back by an invisible force. Eddy looked across the street, to see Finn with Ed and his trusty camera.

Finn entered the store, and pushed the Skinheads into a wall, knocking them out. Big Guy spat out a few more teeth.

"So, Ye want to play too, ya rag." Double-D said. He speeded towards Finn, only for Finn to sucker punch him. Double-D sprawled on the floor, unconscious.

"Hello, I'm a telepath. I know what you're gonna do next." Finn bragged. He looked at Double-D's unconscious condition. "Cripes, he can't take hits very well, can he?"

"Nah, he's never been good with head wounds." Eddy said.

The skinheads regained feeling in the legs, hopped in the car, and drove off, ranting about how "Miss Sadie" needs the candy.

"Sadie?" Finn said with a mixture of hope and fear. He, Eddy and Ed were about to follow the car.

"NOT SO FAST!" A jamaican voice barked. It was Dom, skin burning brightly from pent-up rage.

"Jeez, not this guy again." Eddy cried, slapping his forehead. "Careful guys, this guy might just literally explode," Eddy whispered to the gang.

**"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"**Dom shouted as he ran towards the blindly.

"Go! Away!" Finn cried, flinging Dom into the horizon, where a large mushroom cloud sounded.

Everybody, except Double-D, looked awestruck at the smoke show.

"Phew, glad that's over." Eddy said as he "Ironed Out". He looked at Double-D. "How many times to I have to carry you home."

Ed placed a hand on Finn's shoulder. "I'm sorry about you're sister." He said apologetically.

"Don't worry." Finn said, as he looked to the sky wistfully. "I'll find her."

* * *

Sadie walked alone down an empty street. She was fully clothed, having convinced a shopping clerk to give them to her for free.

Sadie couldn't help but feel unnerved by the thunderous techno music that seemed to get louder whenever she took a step.

It got very misty at night, so Sadie found it hard to see as well.

The techno music stopped, as Sadie saw a figure step out of the mists.

"Hey Sadie, I want to be your new best friend.

* * *

[Next Time on Red Lightning]

"Hey gang, this is Finn" Ed said happily.

"What is that awful noise." Rolf cried, clutching his ears.

"Conner, you have it wrong, it shouldn't by Us vs Them, it should be Us _and_ Them."

_"We will, We will Robot Rock you!"_

**_Authors Note: Thanks to your Reviews, Red Lightning has been renewed for a second season after this one. I'm two reviews away from renewing it for a third time, so keep 'em coming. A special thanks to everybody who read, reviewed, and favorited. You know who you are._**


	6. Good Vibrations, Part 1

Red Lightning  
S1E6: Good Vibrations Pt. 1: This Noise Destroys

_It started when Red Lightning split the sky one night. The lightning struck everyone, and anybody struck, was given awesome powers._

_Double-D was given superhuman speed and reflexes. At Eddy's prompting, he decided to use his powers for good. He became Flashpoint!_

_Eddy was given the ability to become a humongous metal man. He decided to use his powers to garner fame and fortune. He became Quarterback!_

* * *

"I'm Conner." The guy said, kneeling down to shake hands with Sadie. He was barely sixteen. He had deep green eyes, and shaggy brown hair. He was very tall, with a lithe built. Sadie could hear the once thunderous techno music quietly reverberate from his muscular chest.

Sadie looked into his eye. "Go away!" She said, her eyes turning indigo. Conner's eyes sort of pixelated for a moment, before returning to green.

"Doesn't work with me." Conner said, not breaking his smile. "I'm just like you."

"How do you mean?" Sadie asked, her curiosity piqued.

"Do you think you're the only one who was struck by that lightning."

"You can tell people what to do as well." Sadie asked, a little intimidated.

"No." Conner said. "This is what I can do."

He stood up to his full height. Sadie guessed he was at least three times her height. He turned away from her and took of her shirt. The techno music was cranked up to eleven and a blue beam of sonic energy burst from his chest, obliterating a nearby car. Conner put his shirt back on.

"Do you still want to be my friend" He asked, still smiling.

"What are going to do, if we where friends." Sadie asked.

"I suppose we'd make more friends. Friends who do amazing things. Friends who where picked by the lightning." Conner said, turning the techno music down.

Sadie took Conner's hand and the two walked off, eager to make more friends.

_"Boys and Girls, come out to play. On the busy motorway."_ A ghostly echo sounded.

* * *

It was Saturday, and the gang where at their hangout of choice, The Comedy Club. Edd, Eddy and Marie were sitting in the bar, Double-D and Eddy eating copious amounts of food. Marie was eating a substantially less amount, and looked at the pair with a bemused expression.

"No wonder I'm so fat." Marie giggled. "Where do you put it all?"

"Marie, you're not fat." Double-D said as he swallowed a sandwich. "You're fully proportioned. Men in the 20's would have found you the ideal vision of physical aesthetics."

"Huh?" Marie, tempted to get out her Double-D-ictionary.

"He said he's a chubby chaser, so wear some tighter clothes." Eddy said, giggling mischievously.

"That's-not-what-I-said!" Double-D said, super-humanly fast, his face burning red.

Ed approached. To everybody's shock, Finn was behind him.

"Hey gang, this is Finn" Ed said happily.

"Ed, we know." Double-D said, sighing. "We've been hanging out all week."

"Oh yeah." Ed said, his dim nature showing again.

Finn spotted Marie. "Hey you, how have you been." He said characteristically.

"Hey Finn, how are the bruises?" Marie asked.

Finn lifted the side of his shirt. "All gone thanks to you." he smiled.

Double-D looked surprised. "You two know each other?"

"Know her? She saved my bacon, if that's what you mean?" Finn said happily. He stared intently at Marie's forehead.

"Damn." He said, dejectedly. "Double-D beat me too it."

"Hey!" Double-D snapped. _"Ex-ney on the Elepath-Tay!"_

"Hey Eddy, isn't that your dad on TV.?" The barmaid said, interrupting the conversation.

The barmaid unmuted the television, which everybody turned to. Eddy's dad was being interviewed.

_"It has become increasingly apparent that people are emerging with strange and destructive abilities." Eddy's dad explained._

Mugshots of Topper, Alisha, Misty and Dom appeared on screen.

_"A special facility has been opened to hold these individual. Building 7." Eddy's dad said proudly as the image cut to an ominous looking building. "Any civic disturbance caused by one of these "Super-Psychos" will be dealt with and the culprit will earn themselves a sentence in here."_

_"I am also issuing an arrest warrant for the Vigilantes._

_"Flashpoint; suspected to have some kind of performance-enhancement that gives him near impossible speed and stamina."_

_"Quarterback; suspected to have enhanced durability and above peak human strength, as well as being composed of an organic metal."_

_"PixelFace; suspected to have advanced mental prowess, and Telekinetic abilities. Also suspected to not where a costume, hence all video evidence pixelating his identity."_

_"YouRoll user "¡Joker!"; suspected to be in league with the Vigilantes. Alway present at the action and posts the recordings onto YouRoll. A reward is out for his identity."_

_Eddy's dad looked directly at the camera. "I am personally issuing a reward of $25, 000 of tax-payers money. Any and all information regardless of these criminals will be appreciated. And remember; What Peach Creek Needs is More Cops!"_

The program ended and the barmaid muted the television. The gang huddled, except for Marie, who was unaware of the situation her friends where in.

"PixelFace?" Finn asked, feeling the name was a little jerky and did not suit his motif.

"I had to blur your face out." Ed said. "You don't have a secret identity."

"Well, what am I supposed to do in public, wear a fishbowl?" Finn snapped under his breath.

"That might actually work." Double-D smirked.

"Shut Up!" Finn said. He sighed. "What do you think of this Eddy?"

Eddy just sat there, blank expression on his face. Marie tapped his shoulders.

"Eddy?"

"_Twenty Five Thou_." He said in a trance-like state.

"I got this." Double-D said. He produced a fiver and waved it in-front of Eddy's face.

"He wouldn't?" Finn said, almost amazed.

Eddy snapped out of it, and Double-D withdrew his money before he could grab it.

"He would." Marie said in a deadpan tone.

* * *

A thunderous techno music shook the high street as Conner walked down it, almost oblivious to the unbearable noise.

He had left Sadie in his flat, and was going to pick up some Curley Wurleys and Cola before they could have a proper "Business Chat."

"Freeze Sucker!" A voice said behind Conner, and a gun cocked. Conner turned around, to see a policemen behind him, gun drawn. He looked scared out of his wits.

Conner looked bemused. "What's the problem officer?" He asked, his smile still present.

"That music. Only one of them freaks on the tv can do stuff like that." The policemen said.

"Your point?" Conner smiled, taking a step forward.

The policeman looked like he was about to cry from the fright. His gun started to shake. He gulped. "Th-this is a civic d-disturbance. Y-y-you've just earned yourself a one-way trip to B-Building 7!"

Conner kept his smile. "That's exactly the kind of behavior, I can't stand for."

Conner lifted his shirt, and The Policemen looked like he was going to vomit. There was a blast of blue light, and peach creek heard a blaring Techno Music.

_[At the Cul-de-Sac]_  
_"QUIET, YA LOUSY STREET CARNIVALS!" Sarah shouted out the window._  
_[At Rolf's Farm]_  
_"What is that awful noise." Rolf cried, clutching his ears. His livestock where running wild._  
_[In the forest]_  
_"Woohoo, street party, huh Plank." Johnny said to his piece of wood as the two ran up and down the Cul-de-Sac._

After the light faded, the policemen was left on the floor, bleeding from the nose, mouth, ears and eyes.

* * *

"What's that noise?" Marie asked, hearing a faint vibration of techno music.

"What noise?" Finn asked.

"No I hear it too." Double-D said. The techno music grew louder. "What is that?"

"That would be me."

The gang, and everybody else in the club, looked at the door. A teenager stood at the door. Thunderous techno music rattle the room. The teen pressed down on his chest and the techno music stopped.

"I want to speak with Eddy and Double-D please." He said with a smile. The entire club pointed towards the gang at the bar. "Thank You." Conner said.

Conner pulled up a stool and sat next to Double-D. He kept his smile. Ed, Edd, Finn n Eddy and Marie could he a quieter version of the techno music.

"Hello Flashpoint, Quarterback, PixelFace, ¡Joker!, Marie." He smiled. "I'm Conner, but I'm thinking of giving my self a cool alias. How does _NoiseBoy_ strike you?"

"What's he talking about?" Marie asked, very confused. "What does he mean Flashpoint. Double-D? What's he talking about."

"Oh, did you not tell her yet?" Conner asked, still smiling. "Sorry, I feel like I've spoiled an interesting conversation."

"Christ, he's another telepath!" Finn cried.

"No Finn, I'm not like you." Conner laughed. He pointed to both his ears. "I sort of, hear everything. I overheard you miles away."

"I'm sorry." Marie said as she stood up. "This is too much. Double-D, what is he on about?"

"Marie, please. I'll explain later."

"No, you'll explain now. Why did he call you Flashpoint?"

"Just go home Marie. I'll explain myself later, I promise." Double-D said, his voice cracking.

"No, tell me what's going on!" Marie shouted.

"I'M FLASHPOINT, OKAY!" Double-D shouted, tears in his eyes. Marie said nothing, but quickly left.

"Marie, wait…" Double-D cried, has he prepared to chase her.

"Settle down, please. I'd like for us to talk please." Conner said, still smiling.

"What do you** WANT!**" Double-D growled, his mood turning hostile.

"To be friends." Conner smiled innocently. "I want your help. Help with something huge."

"What?" Finn asked, interigued.

"I'm going to kill everybody who wasn't blessed by the magic lightning." Conner said with a smile.

"WHAT!" Ed, Edd, Finn n Eddy said, in absolute shock and horror.

"Well, maybe not everybody, if you really want to keep your smelly camera man and you're chubby girlfriend, I suppose I could let them live, and you could keep them as some kind of pets." Conner smiled.

"You're a psychopath!" Double-D said ad he stood up and walked to the door. "If you excuse me, I need to explain myself to my girlfriend."

The techno music got ludicrous loud as everybody except Conner was thrust against a wall. Conner removed his shirt. "It's a shame you won't take me up on my offer." He smiled.

"Oh my god!" The Barmaid said in disgust.

"Oh well, time to kill all humans." Conner said happily. "Maybe you'll see it my way then. If not, I'll see if Sadie can't persuade you."

"Sadie?" Finn asked, wanting to know about his sister.

"Yeah, she's my friend too." Conner said happily. He left for the door. "Catch you on the Rebound."

* * *

Eddy "Ironed Up" and Finn and Ed got ready. Finn telekinetically picked up some cloud and hovered it in a sphere around his head.

"How's that for PixelFace." He laughed. His face did indeed look pixelated, because of the cloud.

Double-D appeared. He was dressed as Flashpoint, and his body language showed everybody he was serious.

"Come on, I've got a bone to pick with this guy." Double-D growled. He sped off, leaving Eddy, Finn and Ed in his dust.

* * *

Conner had just finishes putting the final touches on his "Doom Machine."

Peach Creek, in terms of shape, bore an uncanny resemblance to a Trivial Pursuit game piece, with each cheese being a District. The districts were; Entertainment, Residential, Park, Elite Residential, Financial & Industrial, all going in a ring. There was a large population in each, and Conner reasoned that maybe a sixth of the populace of all of Peach Creek would survive.

Conner was situated on top of Principal Hall. Principal Hall was where the mayor worked, and slap bang in the centre of Peach Creek.

It was a hexagonal shaped building, each side of the building deciding the border between districts. Conner had set up a loudspeaker on each side of the building, which where plugged into a microphone.

Conner took off his shirt and the techno music grew louder. He squeezed his fists and the music was almost muted.

"Here comes my new friend." Conner smiled. Just as he heard, Double-D suddenly appeared behind him. The speedster took off his helmet, and revealed his face. He looked angry.

"Hello Double-D, come to help me?" Conner asked, chipper as ever.

"I'm here to arrest you!" Double-D yelled. He looked at Conner's set up, and looked shocked. "Oh My. You're really going to do it, aren't you! You going to kill them all!"

"Why would I lie to you?" Conner grinned.

"You can't just_ kill_ people Conner. Not for any reason." Double-D said sternly.

"Oh, and I thought you where a fan of Darwin. You and I are the same. We're better than them. They're gnats compared to us. Why should we share this world with them. They've had their chance, now it's our turn." Conner explained, never once breaking his grin.

"Listen to yourself." Double-D said. "That storm hit maybe a hundred people. Probably not even that. A small population such as that, a world population does not make!"

"Well, let's just start with Peach Creek and see where we go from there." Conner laughed. "Face it Double-D, they deserve to die."

"Conner, you have it wrong, it shouldn't by Us vs Them, it should be Us and Them."

"Let's agree to disagree." Conner said happily. He took of his shirt, and showed Double-D his chest.

It was a large loudspeaker. It looked like it had been forcefully rammed into his body, then burnt onto his flesh. Either way, it didn't look natural.

Conner smiled as he pulled the microphone to his mouth. The techno music grew to an unbearable volume, enough to almost blow Double-D's hat of his head.

"Testing." Conner spoke into the mike, which was deafeningly amplified, causing several buildings along the Financial District to crack.

Conner smiled and began to dance to the music. It sounded like a mix between Daft Punk and Queen. The speaker on his chest began to glow blue, and he started to sing.

_"We will, We will Robot Rock you!"_

* * *

[Next Time on Red Lightning]

_"Boys and Girls, Come Out to Play, on the Busy Motor-Way!"_

"I still love him!" Marie sobbed. Ed let her cry on his shoulder, patting her back.

**"DOUBLE-D, LOOK OUT FOR THAT TRAIN!"** Eddy shrieked.

"Are you sure we can't, y'know, manufacture some sort of happy ending?" Finn said into his cell phone, trying to hold back to tears, awkwardly hiding them with a forced chuckle. "You know how I love those things."

"Do you feel it!" Conner laughed unsettlingly. _**"GOOD VIBRATIONS!"**_


	7. Good Vibrations, Part 2

Red Lightning  
S1E7: Good Vibrations Pt. 2: Music of the Spheres

_It started when Red Lightning split the sky one night. The lightning struck everyone, and anybody struck, was given awesome powers._

_Double-D was given superhuman speed and reflexes. At Eddy's prompting, he decided to use his powers for good. He became Flashpoint!_

_Eddy was given the ability to become a humongous metal man. He decided to use his powers to garner fame and fortune. He became Quarterback!_

* * *

The noise was unbearably loud. Conner remained blissfully unaffected by the chaos and noise.

"We will, We will Robot Rock you!" He sang, as he did a rather good breakdance/body-pop, for a sociopathic human amplifier.

Double-D tried to reach forward, but the volume cranked up and Double-D was thrown to the edge of principal hall, almost off the building. Double-D looked outwards. The entire Elite Residential district was in ruins, and so was the Industrial district. Hundreds of people were flocking to the park, for safety against the Sonic Apocalypse.

**"CONNER!"** Double-D shouted. **"PLEASE STOP THIS! YOU'RE HURTING THEM!"**

Conner smiled. "I can't hear you!" He lied.

The rumble got louder, and any and all sound in the gaze of Principal Hall was muted, except for the thunderous techno.

* * *

In downtown Entertainment District, Eddy and Finn were looking in the direction of Principal Hall, weighing their options. Ed had rushed home, desperate to see if his family was safe.

"You not checking on your folks then?" Finn asked.

"Parents are both in the Park, Big Bro's near the seaside. They'll be fine." Eddy said. He turned to Finn. "You?"

"Sadie's with that Super-Psycho. I read his mind, he won't let her get hurt. My parents are six feet under, if you recall." Finn said.

The techno music grew louder, causing several buildings around Finn and Eddy to crack.

"Double-D's probably alright there." Finn said,

"Yep." Eddy agreed. "He's probably getting his arse handed to him."

"Yep."

Finn and Eddy looked at each-other, looking deadly serious.

"I'll fly us over." Finn said. Finn got ready to move himself and Eddy, when they heard somebody shout.

"Wait!" Marie shouted, striding over to them.

Eddy and Finn looked puzzled.

"Marie?" Finn asked in bewilderment.

"Listen, I don't know what the heck is going on. But I do know that my boyfriend is having his ass handed to him. So when you help him out, and when he saves the day, tell him, tell him that I still love him." Marie said.

Eddy nodded reassuringly, and Finn picked up a chunk of road beneath his and Eddy's feet, flying them to Principal Hall.

* * *

"Kickin' your can all over the place! We will, we will, ROBOT ROCK you!" Conner sang, hitting Double-D with another sound pulse.

Double-D, bleeding from his nose and ears, stood up. He was wobbling a fair bit, unable to keep his balance. He spat out some blood and looked Conner in the eye.

Conner's mouth and eyes were shining a bright blue, and he was smiling maniacally.

_"Boys and Girls, Come Out to Play, on the Busy Motor-Way!"_

Double-D was hit by another sound blast, launching him off Principal Hall and onto the ground below.

Conner stopped his onslaught of sound, and jumped off the hall to face Double-D.

"I think that's enough mayhem for now." Conner laughed. "I suppose I could take a break to play with you."

Conner launched another sound beam, ploughing Double-D into the concrete, making a small ditch.

He launched another beam, but Double-D blurred out, avoiding it. Double-D reappeared behind Conner, and delivered a series of pummels to his back.

Conner front-flipped and blasted Double-D back while in mid-air. He landed and spun around, blasting Double-D again, who dodged. Double-D sped up to Conner and punched him in his Loudspeaker, creating a small boom and causing both Conner and Double-D to fall into the subway.

* * *

Marie, her sisters, and her mother Bebe were taking Sanctuary in the Park. Marie couldn't tear herself away from Principal Hall, where the booming techno music had all but died down.

"Double-D," She said to herself. "Please be ok."

"Hello Marie." A familiar voice said. It was Ed. Ed's family was a few feet behind him. His parents looked worried, his Sister was too busy to be angry, caring for a very shell-shocked Jimmy.

"ED!" Marie said, grabbing the filthy boy. "Ed, what's going on? Why has that music stopped? What is that music? What's gonna happen to Double-D?"

Ed backed off a little bit. He scratched his head. "I'm sure that Double-D managed to mute the sound up here by taking the Super-Psycho responsible for the attack underground. The noise is probably still going, which won't do wonders for the lifespan of the integrity of the subway system."

Marie raised her eyebrow. Who was teaching him these words?

"I feel terrible." Marie said dejectedly. "Double-D's risked his life for me, and everybody else. And the last thing I did do him was run away."

"Actually, he let you run away." Ed said with a vacant grin. "Face it Marie, it's not like you can out-run him"

"Ed, let me be emotional here!" Marie snapped. "I just couldn't take it. I thought he was just a normal guy, but now, I don't want Flashpoint, and now I'm not sure if I want Double-D!."

"Then why are you going on about him?" Ed asked, left half of his mono raised.

Marie pulled Ed into a bear hug. Ed felt her grip on him tighten as she started to cry.

"I still love him!" Marie sobbed. Ed let her cry on his shoulder, patting her back.

Ed's comfort was snatched away as May pounced on him. Marie stopped crying with a hiccupy sniff, and gave a weak smile as she saw Ed freak out as May clung to his shoulders.

Marie looked out to Principal Hall. "Please be safe."

* * *

Finn and Eddy where flying their rock to Principal Hall. Finn had taken note of the extreme destruction around them.

"Look there!" Eddy yelled, pointing to the hole in the ground.

"This is were they must have gone." Finn deduced. Finn produced his cell-phone and floated the rock into the darkness. His phone turned on and Finn stuck it to his forehead using his psychic powers, using the phone as a crude torch.

"I sure hope this isn't the subway." Eddy said. "Although I don't fancy the sewer that much either."

* * *

Double-D had been tossed into the wall of the tunnel yet again. Conner was still laughing as he force Double-D into the ground with his Sound Beam. Double-D stood up slowly, struggling to stay on his feet.

"Conner. It doesn't have to be this way. You don't have to kill them."

Conner's face turned angry and his leitmotif turned from Techno to Thrash Metal.

"I do have to kill them. They'll never be my friends. Mom and Dad didn't want me after the storm. Nobody likes me! I'm a freak. They have to die so people like me don't have to hide anymore."

Conner pointed an accusing finger at Double-D.

"You're just like me! I've heard what people think about you. No matter which face you wear, people have a reason to hate you!"

Double-D blurred towards Conner, punching him in the speaker, throwing Conner into a wall. Double-D sped up to him again, giving him a pummel at speed that made it look like Double-D had a hundred arms and legs.

Conner came out of daze and blasted Double-D away. He prepared to vaporise Double-D, only for a golden lump to smash him into the floor.

Double-D looked up. "Guys!"

"Didn't think we'd let you have all the fun, did ya." Eddy said.

Conner stood up, disorientated. His speaker shone blue, only for a rock to be launched into the speaker, courtesy of Finn. Conner was blown away, crashing into a wall. Conner grinned.

"It's amazing how quickly the tides turn when you get some help." Conner smiled. The was a loud horn noise, and yellow light shone from the end of the tunnel. "And here's mine."

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me." Finn sighed as he scooped up Eddy and himself, squishing them against a wall. Finn tried to make a grab for Double-D, only to be distracted by the noise of the train.

"Why are the trains still running? Haven't they seen the madness up there?" Finn muttered to himself.

**"DOUBLE-D, LOOK OUT FOR THAT TRAIN!"** Eddy shrieked. But it was too late. Double-D and Conner were swept up by the speeding locomotive.

"DOUBLE-D!" Finn and Eddy yelled in unison.

* * *

Double-D pulled himself up from the front of the train. As he looked into the cockpit, he saw it didn't have a driver, so it must have been a runaway train.

Conner climbed up next to him, and winked. His speaker made a high-pitched screech, and the windscreen shattered, letting both himself and Double-D fall into the cockpit.

Double-D barely got his vision back before he was knocked back by a sound attack.

Conner smiled, this time sadistically. The techno music turned into thrash metal again as the beam turned red.

"INDESTRUCTIBLE! ANNIHILATION WILL BE UNAVOIDABLE!" Conner sang to the thrash metal.

The beam cut into the floor. Double-D blurred away, finding a hiding spot in the toilet cubicle in the fifth cart.

Double-D got his phone out, he dialled a number that he knew would work.

* * *

"Y'ello?" Finn said into his phone, which suddenly began to ring.

"Hey Finn." Double-D spoke slowly into the phone. "Could you put me on loudspeaker?"

"Oh," Finn sighed. "Sure."

He pressed the button on his cell and turned his head to Eddy.

"It's Double-D." He said solemnly.

Eddy grabbed the phone. "DOUBLE-D! ARE YOU ALIVE? IS THAT PSYCHOPATH ALIVE? WHATS WITH THAT TRAIN?"

"Eddy, calm down." Double-D said into the phone. His lower lip tingled. "I'm gonna crash the train."

"WHAT!" Eddy and Finn said in unison. "Don't be a fool dude." Finn stammered into the phone.

"Conner can't survive a 60 MPH impacted followed by a 1/2 Megaton gasoline blast." Double-D said.

"Neither can you!" Eddy shouted down the phone.

"It'll kill him and stop the destruction." Double-D argued.

"Please." Eddy said, tears welling up in his eyes. "I love you man."

"As a friend?" Double-D asked with a worried chuckle.

"That too." Eddy sniffed.

"Are you sure we can't, y'know, manufacture some sort of happy ending?" Finn said into his cell phone, trying to hold back to tears, awkwardly hiding them with a forced chuckle. "You know how I love those things."

"I'm sorry." Double-D said in a melancholic fashion. "Tell Marie I love her."

And the line went dead.

* * *

Double-D sighed, as the doors were blasted open, Conner smiling psychotically.

_"I can hear you!"_ He giggled, the techno music growing louder, as if in a threatening manner.

Double-D roared, and began to pummel Conner relentlessly. Double-D needed to beat Conner back into the control room, where Conner would most likely break the controls.

"I know what you planning to do!" Conner laughed. "You talk too much!"

Conner blasted Double-D backwards. Double-D retaliated by blurring towards Conner at unmatchable speeds, striking the speaker and blasting Conner backwards.

Floored, Conner could do little to defend against Double-D dragging him down the train to the control room. They had reached the last cart before getting to the control room.

Conner blasted himself free of Double-D's grip. Tumbling a bit, Conner stood up in front of his nemesis. The speaker on his bare chest suddenly enlarged, becoming much larger that his chest.

The techno music blasted, rumbling the train and blowing Double-D away like a strong gust. Double-D struggled to inch further. All he needed was to strike the speaker, and Conner would be thrust into the controls.

"Do you feel it!" Conner laughed unsettlingly. _**"GOOD VIBRATIONS!"**_

"Too quote you." Double-D said as he reached forward, millimetres away from the speaker, "You talk too much'l

Double-D thrust his body weight forward, hitting the speaker.

Conner was thrust forward, breaking the controls, and derailing the train.

Everything went white.

* * *

Finn and Eddy had just rode their rock away from the hole, when the both saw a pillar of fire erupt from the opening.

**"DOUBLE-D!"** Eddy shrieked, Finn holding him back with his mind. Eddy broke free and went to the edge of the hole. Eddy slammed his metal fist into the ground, creating a small tremor.

Finn began to cry silently, he turned around, hearing thoughts.

Marie and Ed were running towards Finn and Eddy, looks of hope and terror on their faces.

"Where's Double-D?" Marie asked, expecting an answer.

"Marie…" Eddy said, scratching the back of his head.

Finn bit his lip. "Your boyfriends d-drinking soda pop with the b-big guy now!" He sniffed.

Marie fell to her knees. "No" she cried.

There was a moment of silence, which was interrupted by a mysterious "flumph"

The group turned to see Double-D's limp body, having fallen from the sky. The body groaned and Double-D stood up.

"Hey Eddy." He said, dazed. "Guess who has two thumbs and can outrun explosions. _This guy_." Double-D grinned as he pointed to himself, then almost fainted.

Marie pulled Double-D upwards, and slapped him.

"You stupid _wanker_!" Marie screamed. "I thought you were dead!"

Marie's mood changed as she hugged Double-D, holding him tight.

"Did you win?" She asked.

"You betcha." Double-D smiled, still slightly drunk from the adrenaline.

There was a small cheer among Finn and Ed, and Marie turned to Eddy.

"Sorry you won't get to walk him home. But I need _this guy_ to rip off all my clothes." She smirked as she dragged Double-D off.

"Work, work, work." Double-D laughed as the two disappeared down the road.

Finn slung his arms over Ed and Eddy in pure joy. "So…" He said. "Who's going to buy me a drink."

* * *

It was late a night, as Sadie looked up and down the pile of rubble. She sighed.

"I never did get those curly wurlys he promised."

Sadie looked to her left where a large crack sounded. A fist punched it's way out of the ground, holding a curly wurly.

"Oh hey Conner." Sadie grinned.

* * *

**Authors Note: Well, that was the season finale. But don't fret, thanks to your reviews, you have treated yourselves to two new seasons. Remember, every five reviews is a new season, so try to write as many as possible. So, stay tuned.**


	8. ---

Red Lightning: Bonus Chapter!

_Before the Storm_

* * *

_Ed, Edd n Eddy were down at the creek, in there latest scam, the sun was singing, the birds were shineing, the lobsters were drowing, and the paint was drying. Eddy had decided to make money by painting benches. Double-D had to go behind his back and ask permission for the painting, and was planning to give Eddy a quarter later, saying it was from the park._

_Ed was covered in green paint, and Double-D had some smeared on his hands, which he took surprisingly well._

_"Weird weather..." Eddy said absentmindedly._

_"Ah, summer rains, you can never..." Double-D began, but was rugby tackled by Eddy._

_"Don't finish that sentence!" Eddy growled._

_"Predict 'em." Double-D said smugly. There was an ominous rumbling in the sky, as a thick layer of clouds engulfed the sun, causing total darkness._

_"Hmm, that Red Lightning sure is pretty." Ed said, smiling vacantly._

_"Red?" Double-D asked._

_"LIGHTNING!" Eddy yelped._

_A thunder clap sounded._

* * *

_Ed, Edd n' Eddy were running as fast as they could, hoping desperately to avoid the weather. Hailstones the size of small boulders had been raining down upon Peach Creek. Chaos of an unexplained nature was wrought with every single lightning strike. Ed had seen a man turn to stone, Double-D a woman catch fire, and Eddy watched as a man turned into a tree._

_"There's my house guys!" Ed yelled, as he dived into the soil and astonishingly burrowed his way throught the ground to his front door._

_"Come on guys, you're almost there!" Ed called out._

_[Double-D's POV]  
I don't know what's happening. I just need to get out of this storm. I've seen people get hit by Lightning. Horrible thinks happen. I'm too slow. I want to move faster. I want to speed up and get away. I want to move Faster! I want-_

_[Eddy's POV]  
Oh my god! I just saw Double-D get hit by lightning. He's just lying on the floor. Why am I stopping. I should keep running. But I don't. I look up, it look's like the Storm's clearing up. Whew, for a second I thought I was gonna get h-_


	9. Hands on the World

Red Lightning  
S2E1: Hands on the World

_Peach Creek is a city in pain. It faces constant attack from Super-Psychos, and is living in fear._

_But there is still hope. Peach Creek is defended by three courageous individuals. The psychic PixelFace, indestructible Quarterback and finally Flashpoint, who moves faster than light._

_Though they are demonised by the media, wanted by the law and feared by city hall, anybody who has seen them, heard of them, or rescued by them, knows the truth. They are our defenders, and our friends._

**¡Joker! - ¡Joker! PeachCreekBlogIt**

* * *

Victoria "Vicken" Niles Galloway was a tiny girl, barely five feet. She had a very small built, not much chest or leg. She had hazelnut hair with yellow highlights, and a ring on her lower lip.

Vicken was walking home, dancing with herself in complete happiness. Today at The Comedy Club, the captain of the school Rugby Team, Kevin West, had asked her out.

Kevin had completely changed since six months ago. After he lost his memory, Kevin had finally gotten some perspective. He realised what a jerk he was. He didn't even like the word "Dork" anymore.

Vicken loved the new Kevin, and couldn't wait to spend some time with him.

"Excuse me." A soprano voice spoke behind Vicken, snapping out of her thoughts. Vicken turned around. It was Nazz, the girl who hung out with Kevin at school.

"Hello, Nazz, was it?" Vicken said, giving a suspicious wave.

Nazz had a somewhat haughty attitude, and didn't normally associate with the likes of Vicken, preferring to hang out with Kevin, Rolf, and that cool band from the Comedy Club, Ed-It!

"Hey Victoria." Nazz said, making Vicken grumble. Vicken hated her full name. "I need to speak to you."

"What about?" Vicken asked, eyebrow raised.

"I'm asking you to leave Kevin alone." Nazz said. "Before he lost his memories, he and I had something…special. I don't want you involved in that. You understand, right?"

"Oh, I understand." Vicken said, almost growling. She saw Nazz's face relax, before continuing. "I understand you have a problem when somebody tries to get themselves a boyfriend."

Nazz looked offended, and Vicken continued.

"I've seen what you're like. You have to have all the boys because it feeds your _ego_. I know you chased off two girls who Rolf really cared for. I know you flirt with Eddy on a daily bases, then do the same to Kevin next period. I know you hated Marie's guts ever since she bagged Double-D. You hated her so much that you kicked her off the cheer leading team."

"Listen you, my friendship with the boys is none of you business. I just came to ask you to stay away." Nazz snapped.

Vicken glared at her. "Bitch." She growled.

Before Nazz could say anything, Nazz felt hands grab her wrists. Nazz looked behind her, to see nobody there. She looked at her wrists, where hands were firmly clasping. Nazz lost it, looking frantically for the people restraining her.

"Look at your shoulders." Vicken smirked. She cupped her hands around her mouth, concealing her grin.

Nazz looked, and an arm had sprouted from her shoulder, and clamped it's hand around Nazz's mouth.

Nazz looked at her upper arms. Arms had sprouted from them and clung to her forearms. Nazz's screams were muffled by the hands over her mouth.

"You see Nazz, you're not the most powerful girl at school anymore." Vicken said menacingly. Vicken made a pulling gesture, which caused the arms to yank backwards, causing a sickening snap.

"I am!"

* * *

It had been six months since the "NoiseBoy Incident" as the media liked to call it. Double-D, Eddy and Ed had left school for three weeks for their Christmas Holidays. Finn didn't go to school anyway and Marie had dropped out after 11th Grade, electing not to try for Sixth Form.

Presently, Marie was at Double-D's house. They always hung put together here, mainly because Double-D's parents were never home and Marie mom had threatened Double-D with a shotgun last time he was there.

Double-D and Marie were making out on the sofa, lost in euphoria. Marie was holding Double-D's wrist and making sure his hand lay firmly on her bust.

Double-D broke the kiss to catch his breath, the resumed. Marie dragged his hand to the waistband of her jeans, then began to inch his hand towards "That Area"

Suddenly, there was a crash, and Finn, Ed and Eddy walked in, Eddy in his Quarterback form, holding Double-D's front door.

"My **DOOR!**" Double-D shouted as he jumped off Marie.

"Oh sure, come on in." Marie said sarcastically. "We were only having an intimate moment."

"Sorry." Finn said. "You can send me a tape later."

"That's not important," Eddy said loudly, tossing the door to one side, to Double-D's dismay. "There's gonna be a tv show about us, Double-D! And it's airing in five minutes!"

Eddy picked up the remote and switched on the TV. Finn, Ed and Eddy sat on the sofa, to Marie's annoyance. Double-D say down in a mood at being interrupted, having fixed the door in four seconds.

Some Japanese Cartoon turned on, which contained a rather hammy Chinese Narrator. The opening, much to Double-D's shock, shamelessly promoted characters that highly resembled Quarterback, PixelFace and Flashpoint!

* * *

_[Television Program Theme]_  
_Send to Earth from World Far Away!_  
_Flashpoint! Save the Day!_

_Go…go…Flashpoint!_

_A Flash & A Blur Are What You See!_  
_But That's Not All That it Can Be!_

_Go…go…Flashpoint!_

_When Evil Strikes, He's Here in a Flash!_  
_1…2…3! Got Some Baddies to Bash!_

_Go…Go…Flashpoint!_

_Go…Go…Flashpoint!_

* * *

The Show was two episodes shown back-to-back in a thirty-minute time-slot. The Gang was shocked and offended.

Flashpoint had been cast as an alien, muscle-bound, impulsive and hot headed womaniser who constantly talked in a hip-hop rhyme.

Quarterback had been cast as a Scottish simpleton with a might-makes-right complex.

PixelFace only made strange beep noises like he was playing Pong underneath his pixilated face.

¡Joker! was some kind of alien who lived inside Mars, filmed there exploits and payed their rent.

But what made Marie furious was that they had given Flashpoint a girlfriend. A blonde pop star voiced by Pixie Lott.

Their was a moment of silence before said silence was broken by Ed.

"I liked it."

"Right," Finn said angrily. "I'm getting the good noose! These people need to hang!"

"Ed, we're taking your advice!" Double-D growled. "We're gonna use our powers to attack Tokyo!"

He blurred out and reappeared in a second, wearing a conical Chinese hat over his regular one. "Come on guys, pick up the pace."

"Dude's, quiet." Eddy said as he held up his Cell-Phone "Hello…yes, TVTokyo? My name is Mr. Quarterback, and I wish to complain, then preferably sue."

There was a muffled speech on the cell-phone before Eddy grumbled, and snapped the phone shut.

"Ed, we're taking your advice! We're gonna use our powers to attack Tokyo!"

Suddenly, the god-awful television show was interrupted by a news flash.

"Thank Allah." Finn said.

"We interrupt this program to bring you a special news bulletin. A teenage girl has been attacked."

The screen then showed a picture of Nazz, carted away in an ambulance.

This alarmed the gang. All but Marie liked Nazz, and did not wish to see her in a state. Eddy jumped up, and made the decision to go super-psycho hunting.

"And it started as such a nice day." Double-D sighed.

* * *

Double-D, Eddy and Finn were in the hospital, Eddy had bought a huge bouquet of flowers and Double-D brought some some casserole.

Nazz's limbs were in casts, having been snapped. Nazz was happy to see them.

"Hey guys." She rasped. "Come to see me."

"Yeah." Double-D said. He nodded to Finn who gave Nazz a plastic bag.

"We swung by your ma's. She gave us a couple of creature comforts to give you."

Nazz grinned weakly. "Thanks guys."

"Now," Eddy said as he pulled up a chair, and sat on it back-to-front, like on cop-shows. "To business."

Nazz looked puzzled.

"You know I hate doing my Dad's job, but can you tell me who attacked you?" Eddy asked.

Nazz's face turned sour. She buried her face in the covers of her hospital bed. "I don't remember." She mumbled.

Eddy and Double-D looked towards Finn, who was staring intently at Nazz's forehead. He beckoned his friends to a corner that was out of earshot.

"I saw her memories." Finn whispered. "It was that nice girl. The one Kevin's dating."

"WHAT?" Double-D rasped.

Eddy crossed his arms stoically. "Was it just an ordinary attack."

"Eddy, this is Peach Creek." Finn said as he grinned slightly. "There's no such thing as an ordinary attack."

* * *

Vicken was with Kevin, the two wasting time at the penny arcade before going to catch a flick, then going out for a Chinese.

Vicken was at the whack-a-mole game. She smiled as Kevin did that cheesy, hug-from-behind thing.

"Want some popcorn?" Kevin asked.

"No tha…"

There was a large crash, as Quarterback broke down the wall to the arcade. PixelFace floated in after them.

A black n' green blur course through the arcade, and stopped behind.

"Kevin, back away from her. She's dangerous."

"Flashpoint?" Kevin said in surprise. He looked back at Vicken, who's face turned violent.

Suddenly, an upside-down keg sprouted from the ground, and kicked Flashpoint in the "Männer verurteilt zu hängen".

Vicken made a few strange arm gestures and an arm sprouted on Quarterback and PixelFace's shoulder, and on Flashpoint's hip. The first to arms clasped themselves around Eddy and Finn's necks, the third punched Double-D where it hurts.

Eddy grinned, the hand struggling to even tighten around his metal neck. He charged.

"Outta my way, Kevin!" Eddy yelled excitedly. "I got unfinished business with this chick and I'm gonna finish it, NOW!"

Vicken made some more gestures and two hands sprouted from the ground, catching Eddy's ankles, tripping him up.

Finn was choking, thanks to the hand around his neck. His eyes shone orange as he envisioned a large hand, and he telekinetically pried the hand of his neck. Taking a deep breath, he looked at Eddy, being pinned down by millions of hands.

Finn envisioned a cannonball, and propelled it towards Vicken, who was send flying. The arms quickly dissolved.

Double-D quickly recovered, and dashed after Vicken. Kevin, acting on instinct, stretched him arm across the room, stopping Double-D in his tracks.

Needless to say, Kevin freaked.

"I'll save you Double-D!" Eddy yelled as he ran to help his friend.

"Double-D?" Kevin asked, in surprise.

"Yeah, Kevin?" Double-D said. The two stopped their melée and stared each-other down.

Eddy charged, only for Vicken to sprout another arm for his shoulder, and cover his eyes. She made a tripwire of arms and pushed Eddy backwards, making the the giant tumble.

"I'll help ya buddy." Finn yelled, as he envisioned a large hammer, and whacked Vicken away with unusual force. Vicken recovered and hopped over to him, sprouted six extra sets of arms, and unleashed a violent pummel on Finn's groin.

Kevin, having had enough, stretched his fingers over and roped Vicken, binding her and preventing her from making anymore arm or leg movements. He looked around, the arcade had been cleared out completely.

"LOOK!" He yelled. "I don't know what this is about, but I'm ending it."

"She hurt Nazz!" Eddy growled, pointing an accusing finger at Vicken.

Kevin turned to Vicken. "Is that true?" He asked, almost expecting trouble.

Vicken's lip wobbled slightly, then she burst into tears.

"YES!" She wailed. "B-But I didn't mean to, I swear. I-I only w-wanted to scare her off, and it just spiralled out of control so easily."

Vicken thrust herself into Kevin's arms, and sobbed loudly into Kevin's chest, screaming "I didn't mean it," over and over.

Kevin looked towards The Vigilante's, then back at Vicken.

"Walk away." Kevin said to no-one in-particular. "Please, just this once, walk away."

Double-D sighed, and turned around, and began to walk. Eddy and Finn followed suite.

"Oh, and Double-Dork." Kevin said, mimicking his past self. "Way I see it, we both have something to hide. I won't tell if you won't."

Double-D lifted his visor to show his face. He grinned slightly.

"Deal Kevin. That's a done deal."

And with that, Double-D, Eddy and Finn ran off, leaving Kevin and Vicken is a loving embrace.

* * *

It was almost eight o'clock, and The Gang were waiting for Double-D to come back with the Thai-Food. He had ran to the best place to get it. Taiwan.

Double-D opened his front door, and carried in two crateful's of Taiwanese Cuisine, grinning all the way.

"Quick, turn on Channel 70, do it!" Double-D said excitedly.

Finn obliged.

"What's this all about?" Ed grinned.

"When I was in Asia, I made a pit stop in tokyo, which explains my minute lateness. Anyway, I had a word with TVTokyo's editor. I think we came to an agreement.

[In Tokyo, Japan]  
Mr. Nagasaki was dangling from from the chandelier by his pants, with a DVD labeled "Better Idea!"

[In Peach Creek, United Kingdom of America]

Double-D sat on the sofa and clicked the TV. It was the same TV Show as before, but with a completely different opening.

* * *

_Yo, The Super-Psycho's Out!_  
_All You Have to do is Shout, Now!_

_Who's Gonna Take 'Em Down?_

_Quarterback is Freakin' Fierce!_  
_NoisyBoy Ends Up in Tears!_  
_When ¡Joker! Flims the Fight!_  
_Now That Sadie's Crossed the Line!_  
_PixelFace Moves Things with his Mind!_  
_Flashpoint's Moving at the Speed of Liiiigggghhhht!_

* * *

The show ran for another twenty minutes, during which the take out was scoffed between them. Eddy spoke.

"That was…AMAZING!"

"I like the parts with me, best." Finn agreed.

Marie grabbed Double-D and gave him a playful noogie.

"And my mother said I'd never be on the television." She smiled.

* * *

[Next Time, On Red Lightning]

"Hey Guys, We've Been Give the Sack!" Ed sang happily.

"Stay where you are, or I will put a brand new_ Crater_, in this little moon!"

"Not a Butcher, not a Baker, but a **CANDLESTICK MAKER!**" Mr. Hand yelled as he shot a glob of steaming hot wax at Eddy.

_"Yeah, Welcome to the BOUNCE!"_


	10. Waxworks

Red Lightning  
S2E2: Waxwork

_Peach Creek is a city in pain. It faces constant attack from Super-Psychos, and is living in fear._

_But there is still hope. Peach Creek is defended by three courageous individuals. The psychic PixelFace, indestructible Quarterback and finally Flashpoint, who moves faster than light._

_Though they are demonised by the media, wanted by the law and feared by city hall, anybody who has seen them, heard of them, or rescued by them, knows the truth. They are our defenders, and our friends._

_¡Joker! - ¡Joker! PeachCreekBlogIt_

* * *

William Hand sighed as he mopped the floors of Peach Creek Wax Museum.

It wasn't fair. He created & painted every single one of these statues, and what was the thanks he got. Being a JANITOR!

Mr. Hand grumbled, but grinned slightly as inspiration struck him.

He placed his hands together, coating them in wax. The wax moulded itself into a vaguely human shape, and Mr. Hand shaped it further. It was a statue of his former partner, Mr. Goatee.

William Hand & Robert Goatee were both prospective artists in their youth. William was a talented sculptor and painter, while Robert was a landscape painter.

When Mr. Goatee decided to open a gallery, he claimed all the sculptures as his own, and demoted Mr. Hand to being a janitor.

Mr. Hand placed his hands together again, and made a long pole out of wax, the rammed it through Wax-Goatee's chest.

"Take that."

Mr. Hand turned his attention to the television set he kept on the windowsill, to keep himself occupied. It was a broadcast on the new gallery. Featuring a life installation by Mr. Goatee.

Hand snapped his mop in half, and growled.

"Watch out Robby, I'm gunnin' for you!"

* * *

"Look out!" Double-D shouted to Eddy, as the Burrowing Owl exploded from the ground, taking the metal man into the air.

Double-D was blasted down by a beam of sound, and Conner smiled.

"Score on for the Super-Psychos!" Conner chuckled.

Eddy was ploughed into PixelFace by Burrowing Owl, who soared into the air, did a loop-de-loop, and landed next to Conner.

"See, I've got my own Quarterback." Conner beamed. "I call him Cameron."

"**HOO**, said it buddy." Cameron laughed.

The Burrowing Owl was a strange being, which looked like an anthropomorphic owl, with human legs and lower torso. From what Double-D could guess, his powers were flight, and tunnelling.

Conner tore of his T-Shirt, revealing the loudspeaker, which shone the deadliest shade of blue the colour would allow. His green eyes flashed with glee as he began to sing to a frankly, beautiful melody.

_"Oh, I'm a satellite! Because I'm over the moon tonight."_

Finn, Edd n' Eddy were blown back by the concussive shockwave, and Cameron n' Conner kept singing.

_"Woah-oh-oh-uh-oh! I'm on top of the world tonight! Woah-oh-oh-uh-oh! I'm on top of the world tonight!"_

Suddenly, the music stopped, and Conner was lying face first in the concrete. Ed was grinning behind him, holding a saucepan.

"Hey Guys, we've been given the Sack!" Ed sang happily.

"Ed, get back!" Double-D hollered, as Burrowing Owl squawked fiercely, grabbed Conner in his talons and flew off.

Finn wafted the cloud out of his face, and frowned. "Damn, they got away."

"At least we're alive." Double-D said, taking off his helmet.

"Still," Eddy said. "That song was pretty good."

Double-D shook his head and turned to Ed, who was fiddling with his camera. "So, Ed. What's this about us being sacked?"

"I got a text." Ed grinned. "It was from the Comedy Club." He smiled as he produced his backpack. He retrieved four bottles of cola, tossing one to each of his friends.

"And these are?" Finn asked.

"Our redundancy package!" Ed clapped.

Double-D held the bridge of his nose. "I hate job hunting." he sighed.

* * *

Mr. Hand was dressed in his finest tuxedo, looking inconspicuous amongst the cheering masses, waiting for Mr. Goatee to come up the red carpet.

A massive cheer as Mr. Goatee waltzed down the carpet, waving to the public. Hand smiled. It was time to spring into action.

A White cage manifested out of no-where, trapping Goatee.

Mr. Hand roared, setting his head alight, burning off his tux and revealing his costume underneath. Golden Chest plate and Leg Armour. His head flickered some more, and his legs and arms coated themselves in wax. He placed a pumpkin on his head.

"I am _Jack-o-Lantern_!" Mr. Hand roared. "You're time is up!"

He placed his palms on the cage, which began to shrink. It soon was more-or-less skin tight.

Mr. hand produced a copious amount of wax, and moulded it around his fist, making a giant mallet.

"Fore!" He cackled, as he gave the small cage a jolly good punt, sending it and Mr. Goatee flying.

"I'm not done with you yet!"

Mr. Hand created an Iceman-type bridge with his wax, and sped off in search of his nemesis.

* * *

The Bounce. It was a half submerged late night dance club located in the industrial district.

"The Bounce?" Eddy asked. "I though we did the house band gig?"

"Come on Eddy. We're a decent band, they were looking for talent. Finn was lucky enough to get us an interview." Double-D said.

Finn sucked air in through his teeth. "Yeah, um, see the club is kinda owned by two freaky teenage japanese girls."

"You're point?" Eddy asked, suspecting a negative turn.

"I could only get an interview was to show then Edd n' Eddy's pictures, and tell 'em you were single."

"WHAT?"

"Don't freak! Don't freak! You just have to look pretty, let 'em touch you're legs. Take 'em out tonight, do a lil' gambling, lil' drinking and when you're done…"

"Let me stop you right there." Double-D said, throwing a hand up. "We're not going to do, any off this."

As Eddy knocked on the front door, and big fat gun popped out of the dock, and a voice came onto an intercom.

_"Stay where you are, or I will put a brand new Crater, in this little moon!"_

"Moon?" Finn asked silently.

Suddenly, another voice spoke over the intercom. This one had an accent that was a mix of U.K.A and Japanese.

_"HECTOR! GET OFF THE SYSTEM!"_

_"NO!"_

Then there was a barrage of amusing sound effects, like there was a fight that would be funny to watch.

_"Sorry."_ The Japanese voice said. _"He's wired from all night soda pop and cheapo science fiction."_

The door opened.

"Come in."

Double-D, Eddy, Ed n' Finn walking into the Bounce.

The interior was a large dance-floor, surrounding a circular bar. Off the floor there were several booths.

"So you're the new band?"

The gang turned around, and quite frankly, freaked out.

There were two girl's behind them, and they were monsters, a red one and a blue one. Granted, they were very cute monster girls with bodies this author would totally lick whipped cream off and…**ow, who threw that!**

"Hi, I'm Ami." The red one said. "I'm a Blaziken girl."

"And I'm Yumi." The blue one said. "I'm a Swampert girl."

"Ami? And Yumi?" Eddy slowly repeated.

**"WAIT!"** Double-D said, his cleverness seeping through his hat. "Are you the band _Fluffy AmiYumi_? The one that went missing after…"

"The Storm!" Ed, Edd, Eddy n' Finn yelled in unison.

"We didn't go missing. We just decided to retire, open a club, and begin a quest to find a man who's game for a sexual and feederistic relationship with anthropomorphic Pokemon." Yumi said, placing her foot on a stump and pointing upwards.

"Too much information!" Finn said, covering his ears.

Suddenly an extremely tall blonde guy wearing glasses ran out of a booth, hitting his head on the door frame and falling flat on his back.

"What do you want, Overload?" Ami asked.

Overload, or Hector as he was called over the intercom, stood up.

"Trouble! Some Super Freak is rampaging through town, calling himself Jack-o-Lantern. He says he's gonna kill an Art Gallery Owner."

"A super psycho? Again?" Eddy yelled. "What is wrong with this town!"

"Super Psycho?" Hector said as he put his finger to his chin. "I like it."

"Come on!" Double-D said, as he, Ed, Finn n' Eddy sped out of the building.

* * *

Mr. Hand was on a rampage, wax-cannonballing several buildings.

"Where are you Robby? Come out, come out and play! I promise I wo-"

He was cut off as a black n' green blur slammed into his gut.

Wax went flying, and two golden hands clasped themselves around Mr. Hand's waist, as Quarterback hurled him into a building. Eddy took note of his flaming pumpkin head.

"Dude, what is he?" Eddy uttered in disbelieve.

"Not a Butcher, not a Baker, but a **CANDLESTICK MAKER**!" Mr. Hand yelled as he shot a glob of steaming hot wax at Eddy.

Eddy cringed as the searing hot wax hardened around him, entrapping him. Eddy screwed his eyes shut, and broke out, shocking Mr. Hand.

Panicked, Mr. Hand launched a cannonball of wax at Eddy.

Finn, in a fit on genius, telekinetically creating a baseball glove. He hurled the wax ball back at Mr. Hand, who was knocked off his feet.

"You won't stop me!" Mr. Hand roared. Double-D attempted to blindsight him, but he morphed his hand into a wax hammer, and swatted the speedster away.

Mr. Hand clapped his hands together, creating the largest wax blob yet. You could see the insanity in his eyes.

"I will go down in history!"

Mr. Hand swirled his hands around, making a cyclone of melted wax.

A glob hit Finn's arm and instantly hardened. He had a look of horror as he realised what was going to happen.

**"GUYS! GET CLOSE TO ME!"** Finn shouted. Eddy and Edd ran towards Finn, who envisioned a bubble around his friends.

* * *

The wax sphere cracked, as Quarterback pummelled his way out of the wax.

The three heroes looked around. Mr. Hand had sealed a square mile of the city in a perfect, hollow wax cube.

What freaked out Eddy and Finn was a statue, right in the centre. It was William Hand, in a serene pose, with the phrase "Down in History" written on a plaque.

"Come on." Double-D said in a somber tone. "Let's go grab a drink."

_"Yeah, Welcome to the BOUNCE!"_

Double-D turned to Finn. "Why did you just rap that?"

"I dunno." He said, nodding.

* * *

**Next Time on Red Lightning**

**"**Hey guys, guess who got themselves a** GIRLFRIEND!" **Eddy yelled jubilently.

"Oh man, you guys are really sick." Yumi said, looking at the thermometer. "Strict bed rest for you two." Ami said.

"EDDY, I'M GONNA EAT YOU UP!"

"Y'see, this is why they call me _PSYCHO ELECTRO_!"

"Who was that burning hunk of discotech?" Yumi asked, her heart a flutter.


	11. Feed Me

Red Lightning  
S2E3: Feed Me

_Peach Creek is a city in pain. It faces constant attack from Super-Psychos, and is living in fear._

_But there is still hope. Peach Creek is defended by three courageous individuals. The psychic PixelFace, indestructible Quarterback and finally Flashpoint, who moves faster than light._

_Though they are demonised by the media, wanted by the law and feared by city hall, anybody who has seen them, heard of them, or rescued by them, knows the truth. They are our defenders, and our friends._

¡Joker! - ¡Joker! PeachCreekBlogIt

* * *

Eddy was sitting at a table with a pink haired girl at Prezzos. Reason? He was on a hot date.

"So, religion's for fools, eh? Fools and the Labor Party! Hahaha!" Eddy joked. Jamie, the girl he was with, let out a small giggle.

Jamie was at least a half-head taller than Eddy. She was very fit, because she had a job as a farmhand on Rolf's farm, which is why she liked to were a cowgirl hat most of the time. She had long blonde hair that touched her butt, and youthful freckles.

"Be careful, mah' daddy said nevuh talk 'bout religion 'nor politics."

Eddy smiled at this. The waiter appeared, asking for the order.

"I'll take a plate of Oysters." Eddy said. "Oysters are one of eleven foods that increase your libido." He added.

"Six italian burgers, please." Jamie smiled. "And some oysters."

Fifteen minutes into the date, conversation was cut short. Every time Jamie opened her mouth, it was only to shovel more food in.

Eddy blinked. "Heeey, I'm gonna use the rest room."

As soon as Eddy was gone, Jamie looked to the left, then the right. When nobody was looking, she ate everything on Eddy's plate, shells and all. The she ate both plates.

Eddy came back, dusting his hands, and looked at the bare table.

"Wow, they already took everything away?" Eddy asked.

Jamie accidentally burped, coughing up a little piece of porcelain. She flicked it away before Eddy could notice.

"I think that's there's only one thing left to do." Eddy smiled. "SMOKE BOMB!"

And as the restaurant filled with a smelly black cloud, Eddy and Jamie legged it.

* * *

Ed and Hector were in the Bounce's employee lounge, playing video games and talking.

"So you're ¡Joker!?" Hector asked, as his character punched Ed's.

"Yep," Ed nodded, as his character kicked Hectors.

"You realise I could turn you in, in an instant." Hector said. His character stunned Ed's, and began to charge up lightning. He pressed X.

"But I'm totally not going to."

Hector's character obliterated Ed's with a red lightning strike. He typed in the high score initials "PSCO-ELCO"

"What does that mean." Ed asked.

"Stands for Psycho Electro." Hector said, sniffing. "Hey, you wanna go see this robot battle suit I've been working on."

"Do I."

* * *

"Hey guys, guess who got themselves a GIRLFRIEND!" Eddy yelled jubilently.

Eddy, Double-D, Finn and Ed had moved out of their homes. Partly due to the "Protecting there loved ones" angle, and partly because Ed & Eddy's parents were getting awfully close to finding out about their "Hobby"

"Shh!" Ami said. She pointed to two futon's in a booth, containing both Double-D and Finn, who looked like they had been dragged through a swamp. Yumi was there, wearing a nurses hat and taking thermometers out of their mouths.

"I hope she put those were they're supposed to go." Eddy said, cringed at the thought.

"Oh man, you guys are really sick." Yumi said, looking at the thermometer. "Strict bed rest for you two." Ami said.

Double-D grunted and pulled the covers over his head.

"Yep, they're sicker than pedophiles." Yumi said. The Swampert girl sighed. "I don't think they're gonna be superhero-ing any time soon.

Ami gave a small hug, making him squeak. "Yumi, guess who got themselves a girlfriend."

Yumi put her hands to her cheeks, avoiding the orange nubs. "No way. Good for you Eddy."

Suddenly, a red Siren blasted through the club, as Hector rain into the main hub, along with Ed.

"Trouble." Hector yelled. "Big Trouble. Some cyborg freaks are terrorising the museum. And they've got a super psycho!"

"Cyborg freaks?" Yumi repeated.

"Cyborg freaks." Eddy said with a roguish grin, slamming his fist into his palm. "IRON UP!"

Eddy transformed, and Ed followed him, ready to film the action.

"Wait! You'll need Back-Up." Hector said. "I'm coming."

"I wanna come too." Ami said, excitedly.

"She can come, I'm betting those claws can be put to good use." Eddy said, pointing to the pink haired monster girl. "But you need a power to deal with these things."

Hector gripped his fist and pointed to a bottle of cheapo brandy. Blue electricity crackled around his fist, before zapping the bottle, causing the bottle to burst.

"Awesome, electrical powers." Eddy grinned.

"Uh, I'll just stay here, hold down the fort." Yumi said.

"Whatever." Eddy smiled. "Ok team, action station."

* * *

Jamie was with her twin brother, Liverpudlian. Liverpudlian was part of some gang that did activities she wasn't proud of. But ever since the storm, she had this painful hunger about her, and they promised to feed her, so she had somehow gotten involved in a museum heist.

"Hey Jamie, you hungry?" Liverpudlian asked, smiling.

The Skinheads had done a lot of drug trafficking in the past for the Skinwalker Cartel, and as payment, had gotten some "Upgrades" for their past mishaps.

_Big Guy had been given indestructible, titanium trap jaws, as well as an iron spine. He was also able to negate the abilities of a Super-Psycho for ten minutes by punching them, thanks to new knuckles._

_Liverpudlian had been given titanium metal legs from the knee down, that could jump very high, had amazing kicking power and had guns in his knees._

_Runner had been given a Cannonball for a head, which was attached to a chain were his neck would be. His brain was housed in a jelly inside the ball, and mechanical sensors had been places on a brace around his shoulders._

Jamie half-smiled as she chewed through the iron-door to the vault. Her acidic saliva and powerful jaws making short work of the sheet metal.

Liverpudlian tapped Big Guy on the shoulder. "Hey, could you gimme another wallop? I can feel me power coming back."

"No way man, I already broke your ribs."

"Well, I get second dibs!"

The criminals looked up, to see Quarterback, in his "Ironed Up" form. Overload, who was wearing a black, sleeveless duster and a cerulean blue scarf. Ami, didn't really need a disguise.

"Crap, it turned on!" Liverpudlian yelled. He whacked Big Guy round the head. "You idiot! You know I'm a Super-Psycho magnet!"

"I'm sorry! Ok!" Big Guy said.

Runner spoke up. "But come on, man! We got robot powers off the chain! Like THIS!"

Runner's head launched at the ledge the three heroes, causing it to shatter. Eddy & Hector landed gracefully. Ami jumped up high.

**_"Blaze Kick!_**" She shouted. Ami's leg caught fire as she aimed for Big Guy.

Big Guy opened his mouth a bit poor Ami, and refused to let go.

"Ouch!" Ami cried. "Help me!"

"I'm on it!" Hector shouted. He flipped and landed behind Big Guy. "How about a shock to the system!" he laughed as he placed both hands on Big Guy's spine, giving him a shock, the cyborg implements went haywire, releasing Ami from his grip.

Ami held her leg tight, as Big Guy had made a decent cut.

Big Guy, his implants turning themselves on again, made a bite for Overload, but Eddy intervened with a timely rugby tackle.

* * *

Things were kinda boring at The Bounce. Yumi had come back from swimming in the sea, and was watching Ed's live camera feed with some popcorn and some cola. She briefly turned her head to her two friends, who were basically comatose.

She loved watching her friends get their arse's handed to them.

Her fins twitched and she turned to the front door. Somebody had entered the Bounce.

"Club don't open 'till 9." Yumi said returning to her plasma screen.

"I know, but I'm here to check on my friends. I "heard" they were sick."

Yumi got a good look at this person. This guy was gorgeous! He was very tall, just over six feet, and looked like he did some sports. He had brown hair with a bang that almost his his green eyes from view. Yumi could swear that techno music was playing. He stuck his hand forward.

"I'm a friend of Double-D's." He smiled.

"Yumi, Double-D's boss." Yumi said, shaking his.

"Oh, so I can trust you to give these to him when he wakes up." The boy with the green eyes said, as he produced a wicker basket, it had a teddy bear, a box of assorted chocolates, a lightsaber cheese knife and month long netflix membership.

"Well," I'll be shoving off now." the guy said, the techno music suddenly becoming very quite.

"Wait!" Yumi said. She didn't know why, but she couldn't let this one walk away.

"Hm?"

"Would you, like to watch some television?" Yumi asked, thanking god her blush was hidden by her now orange cheeks.

The guy paused, pondering the situation. He got a Curly Wurly out of his pocket and began to chew it.

"Yeah, alright." He said, slight grin.

* * *

Liverpudlian, realising they were loosing, flipped underneath a lorry, and using his legs, kick-launched it to the Vigilantes.

"GET BEHIND ME!" Eddy roared. Overload carried Ami bridal style, and got behind the metal man. Eddy roared as he punched the incoming truck, splitting it three, the middle chunk halted by Eddy's fist and the other two gliding harmlessly past them.

"_**Fresh Fire**_!" Ami yelled, as she spat a ball of red heat at Runner, who knocked off his feet.

"Jamie, eat 'em alive." Liverpudlian commanded. Jamie bounded over, eager to eat.

"Janie?" Eddy said to himself. Eddy was totally unprepared for a sneak attack by Big Guy. A quick punch from Big Guy, and he was in his mortal form.

"Eddie?" Jamie asked.

"Jamie, why? Why are you doing this?" Eddy asked, partly to stall until his powers switched back on, and partly, PARTLY, because he cared about Jamie.

"I'm _so_ hungry." Jamie said, gripping her stomach. Having eaten most of the architecture, her belly already looked like she was two months overdue. With Twins! "I_ need_ta eat. I'm hungry."

Jamie's eye wandered over Eddy, and she licked her lips.

"Eddy, Ah'm so sorry." Jamie said, crying silently. "Ah'm going ta eat you now."

"What?" Eddy said, very alarmed.

"EDDY, I'M GONNA EAT YOU UP!" Jamie screamed, as she ran towards him."

"Iron Up! Iron Up! IRON UP!" Eddy screamed in panic.

Jamie sobbed slightly as she bit into Eddy's fist, only to be stopped. Eddy's fist had turned into that of Quarterback's, and was thus, a good deal bigger then the rest of Eddy. Jamie stopped her bite to massage her teeth, while Eddy flailed about, trying to gain some balance.

"Iron UP!" Eddy screamed, only for his foot to transform, thrusting him forward. Eddy stumbled into a few barrels of water, for fire purposes.

An idea clicked in Overload's brain. "Eddy," He shouted. "Spill the water!"

Eddy's chest transformed and he finally had some strength to control his fist, which he used to splash water everywhere.

"HA!" Liverpudlian laughed. "What was that supposed to do? Get our feet wet?"

"NO!" Overload yelled. "Y'see, this is why they call me_ PSYCHO ELECTRO!_"

Overload placed his hands on the puddle, and released a jolt, shocking The Skinheads and Jamie.

"Jamie!" Eddy yelled. He kicked Hector, making the kick stop the shock. He ran to Jamie's side. "Jamie, speak to me."

"So…hungry." Jamie said weakly. She put her hand on her bloated stomach. "Ah guess Ah asked fur this. Heh heh. Ah wus always a glutton as a kid."

Sirens blaired in the background.

"Y'all bettuh run. Ya ole' man is comin' Eddy." Jamie said.

"No, I'm not leaving you behind." Eddy said, tears coming down his cheek. "I'm strong enough. I'll carry you if you need me to._ I don't you to go to Building 7_!"

"Ah almost **ate**you taday. I'm too dangerous fur ya."

Eddy sniffed. "None of us asked for this Jamie. Being a metal man isn't all it's cracked up to be." Eddy was almost crying at this point. "Being invincible doesn't mean it doesn't hurt on the inside."

Eddy stood up, and ran, followed by Hector, carrying Ami in his arms.

* * *

Hector had bandaged Ami's leg, and was giving her a piggy back into The Bounce. He walked in to see Yumi and some guy with techno music that played around him. They were sitting at the bar, watching the plasma screen.

"Heyo!" Hector said jubilantly. "Were do I dump this!"

"Hey," the Blaziken girl said indigently.

"Well, I better go." The guy said. He tapped his chest, and the generic techno changed to "Techno Fan" by "The Wombats"

"Catch you on the rebound." He said.

"Who was that burning hunk of discotech?" Yumi asked, her heart a flutter.

"Somebody's got a crush." Ami said.

"I do not." Yumi said, throwing a plastic bowl at Ami. She sighed.

She looked around. "Hey, were's Eddy?"

* * *

Eddy walked into the visiting room. The orderly had told him he only had half an hour.

There she was, sitting at a White table in a dirty orange jumpsuit. He sat down.

"Hey Jamie."

"Hey Eddy."

Eddy produced a cherry pie from his backpack, cut himself a small slice, and gave the rest to Jamie.

Things, for once in Jamie's life since the storm, were starting to look up.

* * *

[Next Time on Red Lightning]

"What the hell is happening!" Marie yelled, throwing her hat on the ground.

**_"JUST LET ME LIVE!"_**Ed's doppelganger shouted menacingly.

"Why can't Eddy Iron Up?" Double-D queered.

_"Cause I'd like to make myself believe! That planet earth, turns, slowly!"_


	12. Know Who Your Friends Are

Red Lightning  
S2E4: Know Who Your Friends Are

_Peach Creek is a city in pain. It faces constant attack from Super-Psychos, and is living in fear._

_But there is still hope. Peach Creek is defended by three courageous individuals. The psychic PixelFace, indestructible Quarterback and finally Flashpoint, who moves faster than light._

_Though they are demonised by the media, wanted by the law and feared by city hall, anybody who has seen them, heard of them, or rescued by them, knows the truth. They are our defenders, and our friends._

_¡Joker! - ¡Joker! PeachCreekBlogIt_

* * *

Nazz was chilling in the hospital ward, her arms and legs still in casts. She had met a guy on the hospital message board; Vaughn Carpenter, who was in for reasons unknown to her. They had gotten talking and Vaughn had agreed to meet her.

She saw him across the room, as he was wearing thick black glasses. He had dirty blonde hair with thick eyebrows and was somewhat short.

"Hey, you Nazz?" He asked.

"Vaughn?" Nazz asked. Call her shallow, but she was hoping for somebody…taller.

"Yeah, that's me." He said with a half smile. He motioned to a chair, Nazz nodded, and Vaughn sat down beside her.

"Riddle me this, how did you wind up amongst the diseased and injured?" Vaughn asked. He was a very eloquent speaker.

"Humph." Nazz growled, looking away. "Some Super-Psycho skank tried to steal my boyfriend, and then she attacks me!"

"Super Psycho?" Vaughn asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh you know, those guys who've been all over the news lately." Nazz said. She sighed and stared at a poster of Flashpoint, which was in the booth of another girl in the ward.

"They've got superpowers, and some of them, like Flashpoint & Quarterback, are superheroes, and total hunks. Others, like NoiseBoy, the Atomic Dom, Jack o' Lantern and Cheshire Cat, not to mention that skank Vicken, are total wackos!"

"Y'see, I'd know about this stuff if I hadn't been cooped up so much in here. They can't let me out, Y'see. Not without identification."

Nazz yawned. "I'm being let out today. They say that I can just walk out when I can stand." (Which This Author is sure DOESN'T happen in real-life hospitals.)

"You're leaving today." Vaughn asked, seemingly surprised. His expression quickly morphed into a grin.

"Tell me," He said, eyeing a cylinder of laughing gas. "Do you know what that is?"

"Um, laughing gas?" Nazz answered, confused.

"You do know." Vaughn laughed. "That's good." He said as he rammed the nozzle onto Nazz's face, and released the gas. He watched her struggle until her body went limp.

Half an hour later, Nazz walked out of the hospital, her arms fine and she was wearing thick, black glasses.

* * *

It was packed at The Bounce, the nightclub being completely full. Double-D, Eddy, Ed n' Finn were on stage, as Ed-It. They were rocking.

Ami & Yumi had decided to capitalise on Flashpoint and Quarterback, and the club had almost become a tribute. The whole of Peach Creek's youth must have come to the Bounce.

"Quarterback!" Eddy sang into the mike, as Double-D mixed and Ed strummed, "There's no hero, quite like Quarterback! Quarterback! Rock on Quarterback!"

Marie was at the bar, along with Hector.

"They're amazing, aren't they." Marie shouted over the noise.

"Yep, uh huh. Sure they are." Hector said, his eye's drifting downwards, towards Marie's ample chest.

"A; I'm talking about the band. B; My eyes are up here." Marie grunted.

"Oh right, sorry." Hector said.

"Pour me a Coke." A soprano voice said, interrupting the conversation.

"Nazz?" Marie said in surprise.

Sure enough, it was Nazz, her arms and legs perfects, and eyes covered by thick, black glasses.

"Uh, yeah that's me." Nazz said with a slightly forced laugh.

"So…coke?" Hector said, running a glass underneath the cola nozzle.

"Yes please." Nazz said. She handed Hector a two DollarPound coin. She quickly downed the glass.

"Thanks," she said.

"You're welcome." Hector said. "So, Marie said you've recently had your arms and legs snapped, that true?"

"Oh, um, yeah. Bit of an exaggeration there, just light bruising." Nazz said nervously.

"And they put you in hospital for that?" Marie asked, her right eyebrow arching.

"Uh, um."

The music suddenly stopped, and "Nazz" was blown away by an invisible strike.

"Finn?" Double-D cried on stage. "What are you doing?"

"I read his mind, that's not Nazz."

Finn's statement was proven true, as Nazz growled and began to mutate, until in her place was a gigantic crocodile.

Everyone in the Bounce made a run for the exit, except for the 6 Vigilante's and the 2 Mortals.

As soon as everybody was out, Double-D blurred towards the crocodile, smacking it with a "Centipede Pummel!"

The Crocodile roared as it turned into a Fly and dissapeared.

Finn sensed it's presence, and it's intention.

"Double-D! Look out!" Finn shouted. Double-D looked up, to see the fly transform into the Titanic.

_"HOLY SHIPWRECK!"_ Double-D yelled as he blurred out of the way, at the titanic fell, turning into Marie with glasses and running into a back room of the Bounce.

"What the hell is happening!" Marie yelled, throwing her hat on the ground. "I'm getting sick of this storm nonsense."

"Ditto!" Eddy growled.

"Okokok!" Ed said, he's grin still present. "This super psycho is obviously a shapeshifter, and judging by it's skill, it can even take the form of objects. So, from this point on, we have no privacy, we have no allies, xenophobia and paranoia will stalk us like two giant…stalky things. We can't trust anything."

"Why is it whenever Ed gets clever it's over something that's terribly macabre." Double-D sighed.

"Well, it shouldn't be able to imitate powers, which makes it especially dangerous for people like you and me, Marie," Ed continued.

Eddy cleared his throat. "Alright, Ed, thank for that. But to business. I think we need to flush this thing out." He put on his sunglasses and put a tooth pick in his mouth, attempting to look cool.

"I'll go with Ed. Finn n' Marie. Hector n' Yumi. Double-D n' Ami." Eddy said, pointing to everyone in the room. "Those are the teams. We split up, and keep an eye on our partners. If we find anything suspicious, we group back here."

They all broke into their teams, and went into the back rooms, nobody noticing the fly on the wall, wearing tiny sunglasses.

* * *

Over in the Residential District, Burrowing Owl and Sadie had come back from "shopping" & recruiting. Sadie had "convinced" two people to join "Conner's Legion!"

_Harlequin Bondage; A genius-level robotics engineer, thanks to the storm. She liked the dress style of her namesake._

_Future Fungus; A strange plant-man thing, which claimed to be from the future. He could manipulate both Plants and Time._

"Conner, we're **"HOO"**me!" Cameron yelled, as he, Sadie and The two new ones walked into the flat, carrying the grocery bags. One full of generic fruits and vegetables, one full of milk, juice and cola, and one full of Curly Wurlys.

"Conner!" Sadie asked. The two went into the kitchen, and loaded there edibles into the fridge. Sadie shouted again.

"Conner! You promised you would cook for us tonight!" Sadie yelled. Cameron put a feather finger in front of Sadie's lips.

"Do "**HOO"** hear that?"

Cameron and Sadie looked up, seeing the ceiling look up.

On the roof, Conner had a near idiotic grin on his face, singing and dancing as his speaker blared music.

"This night is flawless, don't you let it go! I'm wonder struck, dancing around all alone! And now I'll spend my whole life, wondering if you knew! I was enchanted to meet you too!" Conner sang, doing a rather impressive backflip.

He landed in front of Sadie and Cameron, H. B and Fungus, and scooped up Sadie into a tight hug. Sadie cringed, feeling the speaker underneath his t-shirt.

"Oh guys, I'm over the freaking moon!" Conner said jubilantly.

"Um, why!" Cameron asked.

As Conner continued to squeeze Sadie, her expression turned sour.

"Oh crap, he's in _love_!"

Harlequin Bondage tapped Cameron on the shoulder. "Is he always like this?"

Cameron looked at Conner, who was doing mid-air guitar with Fungus and Sadie on his shoulders. "Most times." Cameron answered.

* * *

Ed n' Eddy were back to back, holding a golf club and a lamp, respectively.

"So, how do you know so much about this thing?" Eddy asked.

"Well, I read." Ed said. "After you and Double-D got superpowers, I started to feel a bit left out. When Finn started to replace me, that settled it. I would know as much as humanly possible. I'd be you're crew. The Cameraman, the Information Central. Anything to feel useful."

"Aw, Lumpy. I never knew you felt that way." Eddy said. "And Finn could never replace you. He's a brilliant Finn, but you're Ed. And that makes you irreplaceable."

Ed sniffed. He scooped up Eddy in a fit of weeping delight, squeezing him to the bone. Eddy coughed, Ed was still flipping strong. Ed placed Eddy on the ground and did sort of a power move version of a ballroom twirl, spinning Eddy until he had lost his sense of eyesight. Then he was pulled up into the ceiling by two long hands.

Eddy's sight returned to him, and he looked at Ed, wearing thick, black glasses.

"Ed?" Eddy asked.

"Um, yeah, Uh, Edd?" "Ed" tried.

"Eddy," Eddy grumbled. He raised an eyebrow, and tapped "Ed" on the shoulder.

"Hey Ed, what's your superpower?" Eddy asked slyly.

"Shapeshifting." Ed said, but quickly covered his mouth. "Oh crap."

"Aha!" Eddy yelled. He lunged his hand forward and ripped the glasses from it's face.

"No!" The Shapeshifter cried. It's eyes were similar to that of a snake, or an ibex.

"Alright you freak, I'm gonna put you down." Eddy growled, grabbing the clone by the collar.

**_"JUST LET ME LIVE!"_** Ed's doppelganger shouted menacingly. It morphed into Jack Skellington, and pulled Eddy into the ceiling.

* * *

Double-D n' Ami walked slowly down the darkened corridor. It was still dark out, and the Shapeshifter had cut the electricity. Hector had tried to power the place, but had used to much juice and was now in a semi coma like state.

Ami clutched her blunt object tightly, and tried to make conversation.

"So, what made you be a Superhero?" Ami asked.

Double-D gripped his Lamb Sheers. "My grandad, before he lost his mind, told me that I owed the world my gifts. I shouldn't let injustice go unpunished, and that I should do what I thought was the right thing to do."

"Aw, that's beautiful." Ami said.

"I suppose it was." Double-D agreed. There conversation stopped when Eddy suddenly appeared, causing them all to shout briefly.

"Dudes, it's me. Eddie." "Eddy" stammered, as he adjusted the thick, black glasses.

"Eddy, phew, I thought it was a monster." Amy said, wiping her brow.

"I wouldn't phew so fast if I were you." Double-D said. He looked Eddy up and down. "Don't you think you should Iron Up, Eddy?"

Eddy looked at his shirt. "Jeez, I know it's crinkled but do you really think this is the time."

"No. I meant use your power." Double-D said. He raised an eyebrow as "Eddy" started to sweat.

"Oh, um, yeah, y'see, the electricity's gone, and without it…I…can't…fly?" Eddy tried, sweating bullets.

"Nice try." Ami said, smirking. "The jig is up, Mr. Shapeshifter."

"Eddy" adjusted his collar. "Come on guys, it's me."

"Ami," Double-D said.

"Yeah Double-D?" Ami said.

"Why can't Eddy Iron Up?" Double-D queried.

Double-D blurred out, reappearing behind "Eddy", and grabbing him, snatching the glasses. The two looked at the imposter's reptilian eyes.

"Yep, that's the Shapeshifter." Double-D nodded.

Ami got out her pink cell-phone, and dialled several numbers.

"Hello, everybody?" Ami said into her phone. "We got him."

At this point, Hector must have woken up, as all the lights in the Bounce switched back on.

Marie, Finn, Yumi and Hector walked into the hallway, each brandishing there own weaponry. Hector, on the other hand, was holding a particularly large and bulky cannon.

"What's that." Double-D asked, an eyebrow elevated by scepticism.

"What, this?" Hector asked, gesturing to the device he was holding. "It's a Power Nullifier, it can switch off people abilities when there within range."

He placed it near Eddy's Clone, and pushed a large red button. A blue light filled the room, and strange things happened. The lights dimmed, Hector's power was gone. Ami n' Yumi turned human, their powers were gone. Finn ran just outside the bubble, not wanting to lose his powers. Double-D, however, vomited copiously. The motion sickness he had been able to repress had surged forward, causing him to vomit.

The Shapeshifter took this opportunity to run, his body getting smaller. Finn, outside the bubble, created an invisible box, trapping it. The creature began to take on it's true form.

"A chameleon?" Hector asked.

_"(Now do you understand?)"_ The Chameleon thought, which only Finn heard, due to his telepathy. _"(I wanted to be human. I only wanted to be human. Why did you attack me. I never hurt anyone.)"_

_"(I'm sorry.)"_ Finn thought, sending his own thoughts into the Chameleon. _"(I thought you were a monster. I didn't know.)"_

_"(We all have our instincts.)"_ The Chameleon thought.

_"(I promise, I'll let you go.)"_ Finn thought. _"(I'm so, so sorry.)"_

_"(Please don't be.)"_ The Chameleon thought. _"(But thank you, **Finley Trevor**, for letting be human.)"_

Finn broke contact, and collected the Chameleon. He walked down the corridors until he was at the Bounce's front door. He placed his hands to the ground and let the Chameleon go.

_"(Just one more think, Finley Trevor. Beware Vaughn Carpenter. I used his face, but he's very real. Fear him.)"_

_"(I will, now go, be human.)" _Finn said as he watched the Chameleon morph into a bike and trundle into the night.

"Sometimes, I guess we can be the monsters." Finn said to himself. He looked back on tonight. He was the one who overheard the chameleon's thoughts. He was the one who telekinetically attacked the Shapeshifter. The others just assumed the Chameleon was hostile.

"Hey, were's Ed n' Eddy?" He suddenly wondered.

* * *

Ed n Eddy were tapped to the ceiling, helplessly stuck in what looked to be the result of the Chameleon morphing into a roll of tape and sticking the two boys there.

* * *

It was 9 PM, and Yumi had emerged from the ocean, breathing deeply. Being part water-dweller, she made it a point to swim regularly, even if it was cold.

_"Cause I'd like to make myself believe! That planet earth, turns, slowly!"_

Yumi looked to the bay, were she saw the boy that came to the Bounce last week.

"Hey, yes you." Yumi shouted. She could literally feel the ripples that the techno music made.

"Yeah?" The boy said.

"I didn't catch you're name." Yumi said, "When you were at the Bounce, I mean."

"It's Conner." He said. "Conner Reid."

"Oh," Yumi said, swearing to herself she heard Double-D mention that name before.

"Well, I gotta get back, promised my Roommates I'd cook tonight," Conner said. His hand slid under his beanie hat, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"But, y'know, if you want, we could, I don't know…"

"Are you trying to ask me out?" Yumi asked. She pulled herself out of the water, and stood face to face with Conner. Lord did she feel short. Even with her increased size as an Anthro, she was still at least a head shorter than Conner.

"N…yes." Conner said, trying to hide his blush.

"I'd love to." Yumi said, gently pushing Conner's head up. "Tuesday, pick me up from the Bounce at 8."

Yumi turned around, waved a cheeky "See Ya," and dove back into the ocean.

Conner, grinning inanely after he realised what happened. The Song on his chest changed. It was now "Yeah x3!"

* * *

[Next Time on Red Lightning]

"Hey Double-D," Conner smiled, before being punched in the face.

"Well, if you're gonna sin, might as well be **original**."

Eddy looked stressed as he gripped Double-D's shoulders. "Look, suicide may be a great hobby, but I wouldn't do it for a living."

"Conner, this woman is giving birth, help her." Yumi said, punching him in the speaker.

_"WHAT IS THIS!"_


	13. Conner & Yumi get Spiked!

Red Lightning  
S2E5: Conner & Yumi get Spiked!

_Peach Creek is a city in pain. It faces constant attack from Super-Psychos, and is living in fear._

_But there is still hope. Peach Creek is defended by three courageous individuals. The psychic PixelFace, indestructible Quarterback and finally Flashpoint, who moves faster than light._

_Though they are demonised by the media, wanted by the law and feared by city hall, anybody who has seen them, heard of them, or rescued by them, knows the truth. They are our defenders, and our friends._

_¡Joker! - ¡Joker! PeachCreekBlogIt_

* * *

Life wasn't hard in Building 7. It was almost like an indoor town, that nobody was allowed to leave. There was a section for those who had to be here, because they needed certain conditions to survive, because there powers would kill them instantly, that sort of thing.

Tam was part of the percentile that were there because they used their abilities to hurt people.

Tamara Pines was a queen bee, glamour puss, mafia princess, the list was endless. Her father was the head of the Skinwalker Cartel, and she got everything she could ever want and need.

When she got hit by the magic lightning, she loved her power. She could make sharp spikes appear on any surface, even on her own body. She decided now, she should be running the high school she went to.

She bullied her way through life, until that one, faithful day.

She had tried to bully some kid from the lower year out of his cash, but he resisted. Tam had spiked him, right through the chest.

But luckily for him, Jimbo (Tamara thought his name was) was some kind of immortal, and survived the spiking. Unluckily for Tam, a Green n' Black blur had beaten her up and arrested her seconds afterwards.

Now she was in her cell, Flashpoint's picture on a dartboard. A warden payed her a visit.

"Pines, your bail's been payed."

Tam loved being rich.

Outside, Tam and her dad were driving home, her father outraged that anybody dare arrest his daughter.

"I swear to you sweetheart, I'll have every mook on the block wanting to have a piece of this guy. He's a dead man."

"Don't worry daddy." Tam said. She conjured a couple of spikes on the back seats. "Those who cross me, always get spiked!"

* * *

Conner was humming to the music his speaker blared out. He decided he liked Owl City. It played when he was hopeful.

_"Bombshell Blonde! Wired Up to Detonate! I'm James Bond! Live to Die Another Day!"_

It was very nearly Christmas Time, snow was literally piled high on every surface, and the streets were somewhat busy. But, being a Super-Psycho, and an obvious one at that, people gave him a wide birth.

He had gone to the police station, where they still hadn't figured out he was NoiseBoy, because A) they didn't know what NoiseBoy looked like & B) Everybody thought NoiseBoy had been buried alive. They gave him two permits to walk the streets, as long as Conner made an obvious attempt to muffle the sound. Hence, Conner was walking to The Bounce, with a black cushion duct-taped to his chest.

Conner deeply resented the fact that he even needed a permit to walk around dressed like a looney, but decided to not to let it spoil his evening.

He walked into the Bounce's main hall, and pulled up a stool. His superhuman ears picked up footsteps, Double-D & Eddy's to be in fact. They were in deep conversation about pudding, and were coming towards him.

They entered the floor, still in their conversation. Conner stood up.

"Hey Double-D," Conner smiled, before being punched in the face.

Conner fell to Double-D's feet, clutching his nose. "Well, if you're gonna sin, might as well be **original.**" He chuckled to himself, as if it was an old, private joke.

"Conner!" Eddy shouted, as he ironed up. He grabbed Conner's ankles and defenestrated him. Conner flew out of the Bounce and into the Harbor.

Double-D changed into Flashpoint and rammed Conner into the floor, only to be blasted off the Psycho by a barrage of Skrillex.

Double-D prepared to ram Conner, but Eddy stopped him. Eddy looked stressed as he gripped Double-D's shoulders. "Look, suicide may be a great hobby, but I wouldn't do it for a living."

Double-D grunted and charged forward, his mind clouded for fear of what Conner might do.

The Harbor had a few boats in the dock, all of which were rocked by Conner's music.

Double-D tried to judo sweep him, only for Conner to front flip, blasting him backwards with Skrillex.

Eddy charged, fully intending to crush Conner.

_"Bangarang!"_Conner sang, as a blue concussive beam smacked Eddy backwards, into Double-D, then sending them both tumbling down into the freezing ocean.

Conner looked into the water, a worried look on his face. He was praying that Double-D & Eddy were alright. Conner made a ping noise, which travelled down the water, acting as a depth charge. Eddy was extremely heavy in metal form, and was pinning Double-D down, so none of them could swim upwards.

"Oh, I'm gonna get chilly." Conner said as he took off his pillow, the techno music getting louder. He dove into the icy sea water, regretting it instantly. Nevertheless, he swam down, and took hold of Eddy and Double-D, and punched himself in the speaker.

Conner, Double-D and Eddy were blasted out of the water, landing in a snowy drift. Conner spluttered for air, and began to drag his two "Friends" inside the Bounce. He looked at a particularly fat man with a miner's beard who had observed the events. He sounded human, to Conner's ears anyway.

"What are you looking at!?" Conner shouted, then blasted him into the water with a beam, chuckling sadistically, but turned back to his mission of dragging his fellow super-psychos back into the bounce.

Yumi arrived in the main floor to catch Conner in the process of wrapping Eddy in a warm blanket and piling him next to Double-D in a booth.

"What happened?" She asked, almost not wanting to know.

"Oh, this?" Conner chuckled, scratching the back of his head nervously. "Just shit hitting the fan, I suppose, what with, y'know…polar bear swimming jobs."

"You need any help?" Yumi asked.

"Nah, they'll be fine by the radiator." Conner said. He produced the two, slightly damp, plastic cards, and handed one to Yumi.

"I got us two passes, we're allowed to be in public. We can go anywhere." Conner grinned.

Yumi grinned slyly as she yanked one of the passes out of Conner's hand.

"So, what are we waiting for?" Yumi said. Conner grinned slightly, and the two left.

* * *

Ed merrily skipped down the back-alleys of Peach Creek, thoroughly enjoying the snow. He had just came back from Oz, his comic book "Dealer".

He had a box of a presently unreleased, 13 Issue japanese comic book series about Flashpoint, translated word-for-word and intercepted before some grubby kids editing corporation could get their hands on it and butcher the whole thing.

He had his face buried in one of the issues, and was busy thinking up FanFiction for his website.

"And then, Conner joins the Vigilantes and receives more character development than Flashpoint, Quarterback n' PixelFace combined." He laughed to himself.

He was so enraptured in his superhero thoughts that he didn't see Tam run straight into him. Both fell out their bums.

"Why you!" Tam said, spikes growing on her arms.

"Hey, cool spikes." Ed grinned goofily.

"Okay," Tam snarled. "Why don't you see then up CLOSE!"

Tam made a multitude of spikes appear from the ground, all lungeing for Ed's face. Ed leaned backwards, and was avoided being impaled.

Tam made some spike come up from the floor, only for Ed to backflip and dodge it. Tam did not like this.

"I'll teach you to make a fool out of me!" She screamed, making Spikes appear from either side of the alley. Ed used the spikes as a ladder, and surprising swiftness and agility, started freerunning along the rooftops.

"Flashpoint'll have to wait. I'm got get this git first!" Tam screeched, enraged. Tam made a spike grow from the floor, and made it grow taller, carrying her up to the rooftops.

Tam gave Ed the chase, who was running a flipping across the rooftops, shouting jubilantly while doing so.

Tam followed him, still riding her spike.

"Take, THIS!" Tam shouted. She conjured a spike from the roof, impaling Ed mid-flip. Tam made the spike dissolve, leaving Ed to fall onto the rooftop, gaping hole in his chest. Ed was…

**Dead.**

* * *

"Come on, there's something I need to show you." Conner said, grinning inanely. He pulled Yumi up to a closed door on the pier, and knocked on it.

"Um, Conner, that door doesn't actually go anywhere. It's like, so boats can get into the ocean safely." Yumi said.

"I wouldn't think so." Conner said. He banged on the door. "Yo Perc! It's me, Conner."

A very camp voice sounded behind the door. "Like, I'm coming. Don't be, like, a total impatient-head!"

The door opened, to reveal a giant waterfront carnival.

"Yumi, Percival the Sentient Pier. Percy, Yumi Yoshimura. She's a Swampert Girl."

_"So you're the lucky thing who stole Conner away from me."_ The voice sounded. Yumi gasped as she realised what Sentient Pier actually ment.

_"My my, Conner, you sure know how to pick 'em. She is an absolute peach. What's your secret. Come on, tell me, I want my prince charming already."_

Yumi chuckled. This guy was really sweet. Gay, by all means, but sweet.

"So, sentient pier. How did that come about?" Yumi asked.

_"Meh, what can I say honey, it was the storm. One day I'm a regular guy and next, bam, I'm absorbed into my favourite place in Peach Creek. It's not so bad, though."_ Percy said.

A stall from the pier moved towards the entrance, stopping in front of Conner and Yumi.

_"Cotton Candy, for the happy couple."_ Percy said. The stall he had moved had all kinds of candy and snacks, and Conner took a blue candy floss and a pink candy floss, and handed the pink one to Yumi.

_"Well, I'm felling a little third wheel-ish. I'll just leave you now."_

The stall moves away from Conner & Yumi, and the two felt Percy's presence shift away from them.

"This place is amazing, Conner." Yumi said, breath-taken by the scenery of the pier,

"Yeah. Percy's a refugee camp for super-Psycho's who, well, won't be winning any beauty contests anytime soon." Conner said. Yumi agreed. The people working in the stalls had massive feet, were wisps of smoke, or on fire. It looked like a freak show, no offence.

"Come on, I bet I can win you a prize at the shooting range." Conner said, grabbing Yumi by the hand.

* * *

Tam was tuckered out. Nobody had made her use as many spikes as that. Little ones were fine, but big ones were tiring. That guy was a freak, and she was the one with superpowers!

"I don't know how I'm gonna kill Flashpoint at this rate. I don't how NoiseBoy does it."

_"I know NoiseBoy!"_

"Who said that!" Tam said, her whole body spiking to prevent herself from being attacked.

_"I did. I'm Percy, the Sentient Pier."_ Percy said. _"So, you looking for Flashpoint?"_

"Um, yeah?" Tam said, eyebrow raising.

_"I'm sure NoiseBoy'll know. He's inside."_ Percy said as he opened the wall Tam was leaning against, to reveal the mobile marine-side carnival.

* * *

"PULL!" Conner shouted. The man made of tarmac tossed a clay pigeon into the air at the edge of the pier.

_"ARE YOU READY FOR THE RUFFNECK BASS!"_Conner sang. A blue beam of sound struck the pigeon and shattered it.

"Alright, pick a prize." Tarmac said, pointing to the stuffed animals.

"Here, this one's the least sticky." Conner said, handing Yumi a cuddly caterpillar.

"Aww, I love it." Yumi said, giving the caterpillar a playful squeeze. Yumi grabbed Conner's hand. "Come on, the Techno Jump looks fun."

"Hey Speakers!"

Conner turned around to see an angry looking girl covered in spikes pointing at him.

"Me?" He asked.

"Don't play dumb, I'll cut to the chase. Where do I find Flashpoint." Tam growled.

"Hey Yumi, you go on a head, I need to take this. Meet you by the aquarium?"

"Sure thing." Yumi said as she walked off, eager to try out a ride. Conner turned back to Tamara.

"Why do you wanna find him."

"Because I'm gonna kill him!" Tam said, her spikes getting longer as her voice went psychotic.

"Forget it, Flashpoint's my mate. I'm not gonna get sell him up the river."

"MATE? You fight with him at least twice a weak." Tam shouted.

"Just a bit of playful brawling." Conner sniffed.

"Playful Brawling!" Tam exploded. "You've demolished half of Peach Creek! They're still getting refugees out of the park!"

"Yeah, but…they're humans." Conner said.

Tam had enough of Conner's nonsense. She conjured a spike on his wrist.

"Tell Me!"

"NO!"

Tam screamed and she stabbed Conner in the speaker. It was barely a poke before Conner was sent flying. Suddenly, a bouncy castle moved to catch Conner on landing.

"Thanks Percy." Conner said.

_"Don't mention it. Now, kick her ass!"_

"I plan to."

Conner sprung up, and his speaker began to play Scrillex.

"Are you ready for the Ruffneck Bass?" Conner said mockingly.

Tam conjured several spikes on the ground. Conner backflipped, dodging them.

"Argh! Does everybody in this town have Super Agility?!" Tam tantrumed.

_"Bangarang!"_

A blue beam of sound knocked Tam backwards. Enraged, Tam made a giant spike out of her forearm, and swiped it across the pier. It struck Conner and shoved him into a stall.

Tam made several spikes come out of the floor, and head for Conner.

Suddenly, the spikes shrank back into the wooden planks they were made from.

_"Honey, keep those filthy spikes of my floor!"_ Percy's disgruntled voice rang, and the spikes were sucked back into the floor.

Tam began to sweat. She wasn't that much good at fighting, and without the ability to manipulate her environment, she was screwed.

Conner pulled himself out of a ruined stall and thanked Percy. The blue light filled up his speaker, signifying it's charge was full.

_"Are you ready for the Ruffneck Bass!"_

* * *

Yumi was in a miniature aquarium, inspecting the numerous fish. She had gone to her ride, only to find it demolished. So she decided to wait for Conner. Yumi looked around.

There were three other people in the room. A Little Girl, A Teenage Boy & A Pregnant Lady. All were looking at the fish, ignoring the ominous rippling in the water.

Conner smashed through the roof, speaker blaring Daft Punk, scaring the other three occupants.

"Conner?!" Yumi yelped in surprise.

"Hey Yumi, I think, I think, that girl might want to hurt me!" Conner said, dazed.

"Y'think!" Yumi said incredulously.

In all the excitement, the pregnant girl grabbed her belly and began to wail. Her trousers got wet as her water broke.

"Oh god," She screamed. "I'm giving birth."

Conner sniffed. "I'm more concerned with not getting impaled!"

"Conner, she's giving birth."

"I know that."

"A brand new human life. It's more important than a prickly wall!"

"Human anything is never really important!" Conner said, pouting.

"Conner, this woman is giving birth, help her." Yumi said, punching him in the speaker. Conner went flying, narrowly avoiding a spike on the wall.

"Ok, Ok, I'll help." Conner yelped, not wanting to get punched again.

"Good. I'll handle Ms. Hedgehog." Yumi said.

* * *

Yumi stepped out of the aquarium, ready to rumble. She saw Tam, covered in spikes, and made her move.

**"HAMMER ARM!**" Yumi shouted. Her fist inflated and was engulfed in White lights. She jumped into the air, and landed near Tam, before bludgeoning her with her arm.

"Ouch," Yumi cringed, inspecting the scratches on her arm. She heard a crunch, and turned to see a giant spike coming towards her, at high speeds. She hammer armed it, causing it to crumble. She was relieved at this, but failed to protect herself from Tam slugging her in the face with a spiky fist.

"Ooh, you'll pay for that!" Yumi growled.

**"ICE BEAM!"**

A beam of cold struck Tam's spiky fists, encasing then in balls of ice.

**"HAMMER ARM!"**Yumi shouted, forcing Tam backwards. Tam roared and made a stream of spikes appear on the ground, all heading for Yumi.

**"FISSURE!"**Yumi howled, punching the wooden floor and engulfing the spikes in a rampant crack.

_"Ouchies, that like, totally hurts."_ Percy whined.

"Sorry Percy."

Yumi was blindsighted by Tam, who punneled her with the chunks of ice on her fists.

"Thanks for the boxing gloves." Tamara jeered.

* * *

The pregnant girl was moaning her head off, screaming it hurts. And, oh the pain.

"We get it honey, you're in utter agony. That ain't helping nobody." Conner said with a bored look on his face.

"You cold, unfeeling bastard!" The Teenager spat.

The soon to be mother groaned some more. The Teenage Boy knelt down and let the woman squeeze his hand.

"What's your name Miss?" He asked.

"Molly."

"You're gonna be fine Molly. I promise." Teenager said, squeezing Molly's hand.

"You're too_ (AAHHH!)_young for me." Molly groaned with a forced chuckle.

"You, Super-Psycho, help her, now." Teenager demanded.

"Whatever," Conner grunted. He really didn't like humans. But Yumi wanted him to help, and he really didn't want her to dislike him. He scooted over and looked between Molly's legs.

"Good lord, I can see it's brain!" Conner said in disgust.

The spikes on the wall grew larger, a sign that Yumi was loosing the fight. A wall cracked, before being broken down by Tam, with an unconscious Yumi slumped over her shoulder.

"Somebody spiked the punch!" She cackled. (There aren't that many pointy puns.)

"Yumi!" Conner shouted. Deadmau5 began to play, somehow creating a tractor beam and pulling Yumi back to Conner.

"I didn't know I could do that!" Conner said in surprise. As more spikes surged forward, Conner created a forcefield of sound.

"What do we do!?" Teenager panicked.

"I don't know!" Conner yelled.

"I do," A tiny voice squeaked, so quiet only Conner could hear it.

Molly stopped screaming and relaxed as her belly shrank. A child, no older than an hour, was surrounded by a blue aura floated past Conner and in front of Tam, and did a few zen poses.

_"WHAT IS THIS?" _Tam shrieked in terror.

**_"Leave my mummy alone!"_**It mentally screamed, before blasting Tam with blue energy, knocking her through the wooden floor and into the sea. The infant turned to Conner.

_**"Conner, I have seen inside your heart. Your rage is earned, but you must forgive the humans who hurt you. Not all of them are like that."**_

The baby touched Conner with a glowing hand.**_"You have the ability to inspire great hope in those who have had there lives stripped away by the storm. Please, don't squander you gift."_**

The baby ceased it's glow and floated into Molly's arms. She fell in love with him.

"Oh, my beautiful baby boy." She cooed, running her finger on his stomach gingerly.

Conner turned to Yumi, who gave him a silent hug. Conner broke the hug.

"Come on, I'll walk you home." Conner said.

* * *

It was nearly dawn, and Ed's beautiful corpse still lay slumped onto of a council flat roof.

A shining figure approached it. It was a man, with shoulder length brown hair, a goatee beard, scars on his hands and a light behind his head that made it look like he had wings if you stood at the right angle.

The boy put his hands on Ed's body. Miraculously, the hole in Ed's body began to close up, and he began to stir.

_"Rise brother. You have been healed."_

* * *

[Next Time on Red Lightning]

"Why didn't you tell me you were NoiseBoy!" Yumi shouted.

"I thought it was kind of obvious!" Conner shouted back. "I HAD A FREAKIN' SPEAKER ON MY CHEST!"

"Great, I've lost my super speed, and have to power to frighten badgers." Double-D sighed, his forked tongue flickering.

"ED, SAVE ME!" Eddy shrieked.

"Brings a whole new meaning to chasing the dragon, doesn't it." Marie smiled as she cuddled Double-D tight.


	14. All Superheroes Must Die, Part 1

**Red Lightning**  
**S2E6: All Superheroes Must Die! Pt. 1: The Black Box**

Peach Creek is a city in pain. It faces constant attack from Super-Psychos, and is living in fear.

But there is still hope. Peach Creek is defended by three courageous individuals. The psychic PixelFace, indestructible Quarterback and finally Flashpoint, who moves faster than light.

Though they are demonised by the media, wanted by the law and feared by city hall, anybody who has seen them, heard of them, or rescued by them, knows the truth. They are our defenders, and our friends.

¡Joker! - ¡Joker! PeachCreekBlogIt

* * *

The inmates of Building 7 were up to something. Jamie could feel it in her gut, which was incredible swollen.

Jamie had been given the chance to leave her sentence early, thanks to Quarterback coughing for her. The deal was she'd be given staff accommodation and leave the facility in a month's time if she worked as a guard.

Flashpoint suggested having "sane" Super Psycho's guard the convicts, and politicians and the police force had to agree. It was a good idea.

Anyways, Jamie could feel trouble afoot.

There were four inmates she need to keep a close watch on.

_Dominic Stockdale, AKA: Atomic Dom. Dominic was a UKA/Jamaican in his late teens. He had black dreadlocks, brown eyes and was well built. Dom was practically running the joint. Despite having his powers restrained by a nullifier, Dom managed to bully most of the people in Building 7. Even the warden had to admit, it was Dom's building._

_Milo Koser, AKA: Riot. Milo was an unusually tall and gangly teenage boy with brilliant silver hair and green eyes, and had Tattoos on his cheeks like tiger stripes. Milo was a duplicator, caught using his powers to wage a turf war on the Skinwalker Cartel. Milo was proven "Unstable" by psychiatric tests._

_Gordon Hame, AKA: Saw Boss. Gordon was a short and stocky youth with black hair and had the ability to spit buzz saws, an ability deemed too dangerous for society._

_Elesa Kamitsure, AKA: Pulveriser. Elesa was a tiny teenage girl of Taiwanese decent with blonde hair that had black highlights and deep blue eyes. She had the power to inflate her fists, a power she was using to extort money from her peers._

Jamie had notice them become, edgier, than usual. Also, in all their conversations, one name came up over and over and over.

_**"Vaughn Carpenter"**_

"I'm here to relieve you Jamie." Gene said as he walked in the room. Jamie liked Gene, he always brought her cupcakes, and covered for her when Eddy visited.

"Thanks Gene, you're a life saver." Jamie said. She tossed her cap to Gene and headed to her room. Liverpudlian had sent her a (probably stolen) wedding cake, that had her name on. She drooled at the thought.

Meanwhile, Dom & his gang were huddled at a lunch table, plotting.

"So, Boogie Man's gonna cause a brownout in 1 minute." Milo stated.

"Good, Vaughn'll kill the alarms, locks & the nullifiers." Dom smiled devilishly.

"And we can bust out, easy peasy lemon-ugh, the other thing." Elesa chuckled. Despite being a very petite and cute girl, she is actually voiced by Fat Albert, so try to picture that as often as you can."

Suddenly the lights dropped and the prison became pitch black. Dom's fist lit up with destructive orange lights.

"Go time." He grinned ominously.

Elesa inflated her fists to Wreck-it-Ralph proportions, and slammed them together, making a small sonic boom, blasting the wall straight down.

Dom stood up on the table.

**"ATTENTION EVERYBODY! I HAVE FREED EACH AN' EVERY ONE OF YOU! I ONLY NEED ONE THING! WE TEAM UP AND PUT A PERMANENT END TO FLASHPOINT, QUARTERBACK N' EVERY OTHER NO GOOD HERO!"**

Dom punched the ground, making a small ripple of dust & debris.

**"FROM THIS DAY FORWARD, ALL SUPERHEROES MUST DIE!"**

This provoked a large cheer from the crowd of malevolent Super Psychos.

Jamie was alerted of the power outage, and of the break-out that was in progress. She, along with several other benevolent Super Psychos would act as a wall that would contain the threat until the nullifiers were back in line.

A swarm of Riots rushed down the hallway.

"There they are!" Brad yelled, using his gravity powers to knock them back. A buzz saw hit the gravity master in the legs, causing him to fumble.

"Sonia, help Brad. Wong, find put who else has escaped. Keith, return fire." Jamie shouted.

Finger shaped missiles, courtesy of Keith, fired at the Riots, impaling most in the forehead. Saw Boss parried most of the missiles with Buzz Saws.

Pulveriser leapt from the crowd and punched Wong in the chest, and the Time Freezer was knocked out. She punched the ground, causing Keith, Jamie and Sonia to fall due to the tremor.

Jamie and her squad were trampled by the Riots, and a few other individuals.

How she loved Christmas Eve.

* * *

Outside Building 7, Dom's Gang was cheering for there victory. One member, "Fur" being his alias, used his power on everybody in Peach Creek, barring his fellow escapees.

* * *

It was Christmas Eve, and the people at the Bounce were working tirelessly. Ami & Yumi had been asked by Principal Hall to host a community Christmas party.

Double-D had been asked to DJ, and Eddy made himself the caterer. Ed & Marie had been asked to help Hector at the bar. Finn was decorating and Ami & Yumi were "supervising" with ice tea and sunglasses and for Yumi, a little snooze.

There was a chime, signifying somebody coming through the door. It was Vicken & Kevin. Kevin had enlarged his hand, and was holding a large fir tree.

"Yo Double-D, this the tree you wanted?" Kevin asked.

"Oh yes Kevin, that'll do nicely." Double-D nodded as he stepped of the stage and walked up to Kevin & Vicken. "Pop it in the corner, would you."

"I got this honey." Vicken smiled. She sprouted four legs on the trunk of the tree, and navigated it to the spot Double-D requested.

"That was…fun?" Marie said, still not used to the superhero antics.

"T'was, t'wasn't it." Double-D said with a grin. He blurred out and reappeared behind her, tangling a piece of mistletoe over head.

"It is Christmas." He grinned slyly.

"Oh alright." Marie smiled. She tippy-toed as Double-D bent over, and gave each other a generous smooch.

"Get a room." Kevin chortled.

"We're in a room. Granted, it's a big room and you're all in it, but it's still a room." Double-D replied.

"Oh I love it when you get snarky." Marie said, giving him another kiss.

Over at the bar, Eddy tossed Hector a DollarPound coin.

"You're right. He's into fat chicks." Eddy sighed.

"Face it, we all are." Hector said. "Side effect of the storm, turns all dudes into Chubby Chasers."

Hector bent below the bar and pulled up a large and threatening looking blaster.

"What's that?" Eddy asked, used to Hector's antics.

"This gun instantly fattens up women." Hector answered. "Watch."

Hector blasted Vicken with the gun, who instantly bloated up to almost comic proportions. She screamed, so wrapped up in her sudden transformation that she failed to register Kevin's nosebleed.

"Awesome." Double-D had to admit. "When to the effects were off?"

"In about five minutes." Hector said, grinning devilishly.

"Should we tell her?" Eddy asked.

They looked at Vicken, who was having a mini-fit, which made her body wobble.

"Nah," They all said in unison.

"Hey **'HOO'**guys."

Everybody turned to see The Burrowing Owl, holding a sack over his shoulder.

"Hey guys, please don't attack. **'Owl'**only be a minute." Cameron hooted, holding his wings in front of his face.

Cameron tossed the sack in front of the Vigilantes, claimed Conner was sorry he couldn't deliver these himself and ran out of The Bounce, and fluttered away.

Double-D looked inside the sack, expecting to see a death threat or a bomb.

"Presents?" Double-D said in confusion, holding up a football meant for him. (And when I say football, I mean a soccer ball, to you yanks!)

Eddy got an envelope with a card and fifty DollarPounds. Ed received a Cuddly Chicken, Finn got a skateboard, Hector received an electric train set, Marie was given Toblerone Bar and Ami was given a Christmas Hits cd.

Finally, there was a large parcel, larger than the others. It was adorned with a large mauve bow and addressed to Yumi.

"Hey Yumi, wake up." Ami said excitedly, shaking her napping friend's deck chair. "Double-D's mortal nemesis bought us all presents."

"Huh, NoiseBoy brought gifts?" Yumi asked in confusion.

"Yeah," Ami said as she handed Yumi a parcel. She looked at the gift and saw it's label.

"Aww, Conner said me a present too." Yumi said. She ripped it open to see a chrome and purple Bass Guitar, one she wanted since she was a kid. The tag read…

_Dear Yumi_

_Don't bring this around Magic Music: Record & Instrument Dealers. It'll only arouse suspicion._

_Love Conner_

Yumi smirked, assuming Conner was joking. He was funny like that.

"So, what god awful bomb did NoiseBoy try to assassinate us with?" Yumi asked.

"Um," Ami said, making a weird expression. "You're holding N.B's gift, aren't you?"

"No, this is from Conner, y'know, the boy I'm dating."

Hector spat out his cola at high speeds, drenching Ed, who didn't notice. Double-D cringed.

"You do know Conner & NoiseBoy are the same guy?" Double-D cried, stressing.

Yumi fainted.

* * *

There was a christmas party going on at Conner's flat, and the gang of freedom fighters were exchanging gifts. Conner's chest was playing "Oh I Wish It Could be Christmas Everyday."

"Oh, this ones from Fungus." Harlequin Bondage said as she unwrapped her present. "A wrench, I love it." She squealed as she hugged the moss man.

"Ok, my turn." Cameron said. He unwrapped his gift. It was from Sadie. "Well **'Owl'**be damned." He said, holding up a DVD, Legend of the Guardians. He sniffed in happiness.

There was a ring at the door.

"I'll get it." Conner said as he stood up, adjusting his paper crown. He walked out of the lounge, into the hallway to the door.

"Merry Christ-"

_**"HAMMER ARM!"**_

Conner was slugged in the face and sprawled on the floor. He looked up to see Yumi's furious face.

"Oh, good shot." Conner said. He spat out a tooth and turned back to his friends, who were watching gingerly from down the corridor.

Yumi picked him up and pinned him against the wall.

"I am furious with you!" Yumi grunted.

"So I heard." Conner said, rubbing the back of head.

"Why didn't you tell me you were NoiseBoy!" Yumi shouted.

"I thought it was kind of obvious!" Conner shouted back. "I HAD A FREAKIN' SPEAKER ON MY CHEST!"

Yumi grunted, as Conner had a point. He didn't really make it a secret.

"You said you & Double-D were good friends!" Yumi snapped.

"We are good friends." Conner replied defensively.

"He said you two were mortal enemies!" Yumi stressed.

"We are?" Conner said defensively.

"Don't play dumb you Terminal Wally!" Yumi snapped. She began to thump Conner with her massive blue fists.

"You idiotic (whack) imbecilic (thump) ignorant (pow) bat faced! Wait, Bat-Face!"

Yumi looked up to see Conner's face, which was slowly transforming into an anthropomorphic bat.

_Y'see, Fur was one of those weirdos who got there rocks off over half human half animal people called "Anthros". This is his power. Weird, huh._

"What are you looking at?" Conner asked, confused. "Is there something on my face?"

He put a half claw, half wing to his face, and caught sight of it. He was absolutely shocked, and yelped. He lifted his shirt and saw that his speaker was gone.

"Oh well, out of the frying pan, into another frying pan, only this one is a bit rusty and hasn't been through the dishwasher in a while and…"

His rambling was interrupted by Yumi, who ran back to the Bounce.

He turned back to his flatmates, to see Fungus & Cameron unaffected (Because they're already Anthros) and Sadie and Harlequin mutated. (Viper & Clownfish, respectively).

"God what have I been smoking."

* * *

Yumi ran into the Bounce and, ignoring the dim lights, saw the twisted comedy. Eddy was a Cobra man, Finn was a Seahorse person, Ed was a Rooster, Marie was a Pig, Ami was still a Blaziken, Kevin was a Wolf, the now slim again Vicken was a Smilodon and Hector was a Moth.

"ED, SAVE ME!" Eddy shrieked, hissing.

"What's happening to us?" Finn asked.

"Were's Double-D?" Yumi asked, gobsmacked at the sight of her friends.

"Over here."

Double-D was hunched up in the corner, with antlers coming out his hat and a red, reptilian tail coming out of his trousers.

"What's he doing in the corner." Yumi asked.

"_(Blarhg!)_Throwing Up!" Double-D wreched.

"Whatever this thing did, it also took our powers away too." Eddy said. "I can't Iron Up."

"I can't power the place." Hector added.

"And Double-D can't keep breakfast down." Finn smirked.

Double-D finished throwing up, and Marie knelt beside him and gently rubbed his back.

"Oh, I feel terrible." Double-D said as he stood up with Marie's help. Everybody got a good look at what he was and promptly Le Gasped.

"Yes, I seem to have become a Lúhng, or Chinese Dragon." Double-D said.

"Brings a whole new meaning to chasing the dragon, doesn't it." Marie smiled as she cuddled Double-D tight.

"That's actually pretty cool." Eddy said. "How come I got stuck with the Snake."

"Whatever I've turned into, It's come at the cost of my speed." Double-D grunted, preferring his old body.

"Excuse me, can I get some service."

The gang looked to see a badger, with long brown hair, a beard and if the light shined on him, it almost looked like he had angelic wings.

"Excuse me Brothers, I sensed your distress."

"Distress would be the right word." Double-D said, coughing up a small ball of fire.

**_"Hellfire!"_**The Badger yelped in shock.

"Great, I've lost my super speed, and have to power to frighten badgers." Double-D sighed, his forked tongue flickering.

"Hey buddy, you alright." Eddy said.

The badger was in too much shock, however and golden rings enshrouded it's body.

"Father protect me." The Badger said, assuming a praying position.

But it was all for nought, as the rings collided with each other, and created a flash of brilliant light. The light subsided and in the badgers place, was a small, black box. On it, it had the following words inscribed on it's top.

"How Deep the Father's Love For Us."

"Dude, that was weird." Hector said bluntly, and went to poke the box.

Suddenly Hector's eyes shone golden as a golden pulse was ejected from him, which encompassed all of Peach Creek before fading.

**"Power."**Hector said.

**"Power."** Double-D, Eddy n' Finn said in unison.

**"Power."**Ami & Yumi said together.

"Is this freaking you out too?" Marie asked.

"Eeyup." Ed answered.

Miles away on the other side of Peach Creek, Dom's horde of escapees all looked in The Bounce's general direction.

**"Power."** They all said in unison.

* * *

Back at the Bounce, Hector had dropped the box and the moth boy was now on the floor, in a fetal position.

"Oh god, oh Jesus, Oh god!" He sobbed, rocking back and force.

"The power was too much I suppose, must have just, snapped him." Double-D figured. He picked up the Black Box in puzzlement. "What is this thing?"

The was an explosion in the background, which made everybody except Hector run to the window.

"Whatever it is, I'm guessing they want it." Eddy said, pointing at a line in the distance. It appeared to be roaring.

Yumi's Swampert ears twitched, picking up on the roar.

"Guys, It's Dom. He's coming to kill you, Double-D. And he want's to know what made the pulse."

* * *

[Next Time on Red Lightning]

"Guys, I know that I'm going to stay behind and fight. Fast or Slow, I'm going to show those Psychos that people like me will always stand up to people like them." Double-D said.

* * *

**Hey people. AxePrincess put up some interesting questions,k and I decided to answer them, without giving too much away.**

**Q) Where did the storm come from?**  
_A) I dunno, maybe the Y2K Bug. Course, I could be lying._

**Q) Do you really expect us to believe that the only people who didn't go insane by the storm work at the Bounce?**  
_A) There are more good people, but I only have enough time to write about five or six of them. Theres roughly thirty good people in total._

**Q) What's the name of that Baby with the energy powers?**  
_A) The Sweet Baby Among Us!_

**Q) Who healed Ed?**  
_A) All I can say is that he brings us closer to Jesus!_


	15. All Superheroes Must Die, Part 2

**Red Lightning**  
**S2E7: All Superheroes Must Die! Pt. 2: One Winged Angel**

Peach Creek is a city in pain. It faces constant attack from Super-Psychos, and is living in fear.

But there is still hope. Peach Creek is defended by three courageous individuals. The psychic PixelFace, indestructible Quarterback and finally Flashpoint, who moves faster than light.

Though they are demonised by the media, wanted by the law and feared by city hall, anybody who has seen them, heard of them, or rescued by them, knows the truth. They are our defenders, and our friends.

¡Joker! - ¡Joker! PeachCreekBlogIt

* * *

Double-D grabbed Marie's shoulders, careful not to poke her with his new found talons.

"Marie, I need you to run away." He said.

"What!?" Marie said surprise.

"Dom, and everybody Me & Eddy ever put away is head this way. And chances are they are going to take every pleasure to come in here, and make us aalll dead." Double-D stressed, little wisps of smoke coming from his nostrils.

He turned to Ed. "Take her and Hector far away, make sure they're safe."

The Rooster Boy nodded. He scooped up the comatose Hector and slung Marie over his shoulder, despite the pig-girl's protests.

"I'll make sure there's safe." Ed announced, before going "Cock-a-Doodle-Doo!" and running out of the Bounce.

Double-D turned to Eddy, Finn, Ami, Yumi, Kevin & Vicken. He swallowed.

"Guys, I know that I'm going to stay behind and fight. Fast or Slow, I'm going to show those Psychos that people like me will always stand up to people like them." Double-D said. "But people like me can never bring themselves to ask for assistance. You can go and get to safety if you want to."

The was a certain silence, before Eddy stepped forward.

"You & me, we've been through it all. Way I see it, the only way we stop standing side by side is when one of us drops dead." Eddy said, putting his hand in.

"You guys, are my family." Finn said. "I'm in."

"Aw heck." Ami said, putting her claws in. "We can't have the best band we ever employed get murdered."

"I like you guys. I don't wanna see you get murdered either." Yumi said, putting her hand on top of Eddy, Finn & Ami's.

Kevin sighed. "I don't know why I hated you before I lost my memory, but I'm glad I did, because I do know I'm a nicer guy now." He stuck his hand on the pile.

"Meh, whatever." Vicken said, blowing a gum bubble. "I'll help the forces of good 'Til my dying breath."

Double-D looked at the pile of hands, and put his own in.

"Flashpoint!"

"Quarterback!"

"PixelFace!"

"Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi!"

"Mr. Impossible!"

"Victory Girl"

_"Go Vigilantes!"_ The all said in unison, raising their hands.

"Alright guys, we do this, and we do this now!" Double-D said.

**"I FOUND THEM!"**

The Vigilantes turned to see two Riots, standing at the entrance. They looked positively rabid.

"Milo!" Eddy spat. Eddy's leugey, now deep violet, travelled to Riot and hit one of them square in the face. The hit Milo began to scream and roll around on the floor in utter agony, before melting into a rather unappetising puddle of chemical leftover.

"Cool," Eddy said in pleased shock. "Acid Spit. Not quite indestructibility, but it's up there."

"Cool, it seems there's a silver lining after all." Finn said. "Wonder what new skills I got?"

"You'll just have to test 'em out on us." Pulveriser growled, breaking the wall down to enter. "Wait, that doesn't sound right."

"Sounds right to me." Kevin chuckled. He appeared in front of Elesa, and began to scratch her, clocking in at 1200 Claw per Minute.

"Ouch, hey, stop it, ow!" Elesa whined, trying to block Kevin's swipes with massive hands, which only served to injure her hand.

"Back away from my girlfriend!" Milo roared as he and several other Riots dog-piled Kevin.

"I save you Kevin!" Finn said. He stuck his hand out and expected something to happen. Nothing did.

"Damn it, what do Seahorses even do?" Finn asked himself.

"Um, get pregnant." Vicken offered, as she gnashed a Riot.

"That does not help me!" Finn cried, exasperated. "Wait, The Author doesn't know anything about Seahorses, so I can do anything, including this!"

Finn poured a smokescreen out of his mouth, blinding Pulveriser and the Riots.

"Run!" Finn shouted.

Double-D grabbed the Black Box, creating another pulse. His new dragon snout contorted into a grin as he felt his speed return to him.

"The Box!" A Riot shouted and pointed accusingly at Double-D. "The Box has all the power!"

But it was too late. Double-D gripped the box tight, and time itself froze around him. He walked leisurely through the Bounce, collecting his friends.

He placed each one of the statues that were his friends on the roof, and put Pulveriser and a few Riots in humiliating positions.

Double-D slowed down and felt a little sick, but resisted the urge.

As the world began to move again, he heard a thunderous roaring. He looked down, and saw the army of Riots, with many other individuals they had fought previously. They all looked…

Angry.

* * *

At the back of the crowd, Dom's Evil Gang were watching the army try to pummel there way into The Bounce.

Milo got a telepathic message from one of his clones.

"Dom, Flashpoint's some kind of Anthro Lizard now. And, the thing that absolutely reeks of power. It's a box, and we want that box."

"You're right there. Riot, Saw Boss, Take Point Man & Crystal Claws to meet up with Pulveriser, take the box, and Kill! All! Superheroes!"

"Yes Dom!"

* * *

"Sounds like Double-D and the gang are preparing for war or something." Conner said. He was flying over the Bounce, listening to conversation miles below. In each foot/claw was Harlequin Bondage & Future Fungus. Burrowing Owl was next to him, carrying Sadie.

"Shall we help assist them?" Harlequin asked.

"Yeah," Conner yelled as he swooped down, followed by Burrowing Owl.

Conner landed on the roof of the Bounce, only to have a punch thrown at him. He artfully dodged.

"Go away!" Yumi said. "We don't have time for you to antagonise us!"

Conner could hear in her voice that Yumi was furious with him. He didn't like that much.

"I'm here to help." Conner said. "And I brought my friends."

"Hey," Future Fungus said.

"We don't want you're help, NoiseBoy!" Double-D snapped, prodding the Bat Boy in the chest with much force. "You're a menace!"

"You tried to decimate humanity." Kevin shouted.

"You almost killed hundreds of women & children." Vicken added.

"Plus you're dumber than Ed." Ami concluded.

"To be fair, I never successfully killed anybody." Conner said.

"That does not help you're argument in any way, shape or form." Double-D said.

"But this does." Conner said. "I want to help save lives. This time, I don't care if I save humans or Super-Psychos."

"Why?" Eddy growled, getting a little to close and personal.

"Because I always help my friends."

Eddy put Conner down, and ignored the dirty looks from Conner's Team.

"Fine," Double-D said. "But if I catch you causing any collateral damage, you are going to wish you were never born!"

"Yes Sir." Conner said, nodding vigorously.

"Good Idea, Mon." Dom's mocking voice sneered. "You'll need all the help you can get!"

"Dom." Double-D said in silent horror. Double-D's features turned to fury.

"F*CK OFF!" Double-D roared, spitting a ball of blue plasma at Dom. Dom clapped his hands and made a miniature explosion. The blasts collided and evaporated harmlessly on contact.

"Woah, Language, Mon!" Dom mocked. He snapped his fingers, and Pointman fired a round of finger missiles at the Vigilantes.

Pointman, or Keith, was once on Jamie's Team, until he joined the escapees. He could fire his fingertips like bullets.

"Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger!" Conner sang, stopping the bullets in their tracks.

Crystal Claws, another escapee, transformed into a giant polar bear, and attempted to slash the gang, but was blacked by Conner's crude forcefield.

"Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger!" Conner sang quickly, creating a blue sonic shriek from his bat mouth, knocking back the evil gang. Dom quickly got up.

"Give us the Black Box!" Dom shouted angrily.

"No!" Conner shouted, creating another sonic scream that pushed Dom's gang of the Bounce and into the crowd. The battle was on.

* * *

Conner & his friends dove into the fray, ploughing through a multitude of Riots, and at least one Jack O' Lantern. Conner still retained some of his sonic powers, which would prove useful.

"Take this freak!" Future Fungus cackled as he made a wall of seaweed come out from underneath the docks, ensnaring Topper's pieces.

"H.B, watch out!" The Plant Man yelled, de-ageing the Super Psycho who was about to hit Harlequin Bondage into an infant.

Kevin, Vicken, Ami n Finn dove right in, while Double-D, Eddy n' Yumi stood there ground on the roof, Double-D clasping the box.

His phone rang. It was Marie. Ed had taken her and Hector to a nearby apartment complex, and she and Ed had been watching the fight from the roof. Hector was still a gibbering wreck.

"Hey honey." Double-D smiled.

* * *

The Super Psycho horde was running amok outside, eager to break in, and the Bounce was reduced to an island in a savage sea.

Marie, looking on from a tall building, talked into her cell phone.

"You're surrounded. Have you got a plan?" She asked.

"Yes, always." Double-D answered."Now go get Jamie, The Chameleon and Percy the Sentient Pier, we need all the muscle we can get."

Double-D hung up, and climbed to the top of the bounce, where Conner was waiting. Yumi handed him a microphone that was hooked up to the P.A. System, and Double-D looked at the Black Box.

"What are you?" He asked under his breathe. "They're all here, all of them. All for you. Why?"

He turned on the mike Yumi gave him and began to shout. It made a small squeak.

"Sorry, sorry. Dropped it." Double-D said. He cleared his throat.

**"HELLO, PSYCHOPATHS!"** He shouted, addressing the crowd. **"WHOEVER TAKES THE BLACK BOX, TAKES THE UNIVERSE, BUT BAD NEWS EVERY ONE..."**

Yumi and Eddy nodded to eachother and shone a spotlight on  
Double-D, invoking a large gasp from the crowd.

**"'COS GUESS WHO!"** Double-D shouted jubliently. Double-D noted the multitude of Super-Psycho's, all moving around with reckless abandon.

**"Y'SEE, YOU LOT, YOU'RE ALL WHIZZING ABOUT, IT'S REALLY VERY DISTRACTING. SO COULD YOU ALL PACK IT IN, BECAUSE!"**

**"I! AM! TALKING!"**

The crowd was silenced, and Double-D kept speaking.

**"NOW, THE QUESTION OF THE HOUR, WHO'S GOT THE BLACK BOX! ANSWER, I DO! NEXT QUESTION, WHO'S COMING TO TAKE IT FROM ME?"**

Double-D looked on at the crowd, which stood frozen in slight fear.

**"COME ON! LOOK AT ME, NO PLAN, NO BACK-UP, NO POWERS WORTH A DAMN! OH AND SOMETHING ELSE I DON'T HAVE! ANYTHING! TO! LOSE! SO IF YOU SILLY LITTLE SUPER-PSYCHOS AND YOU'RE SILLY LITTLE POWERS HAVE ANY PLANS ON TAKING THE BLACK BOX! TONIGHT! JUST REMEMBER WHO'S STANDING IN YOUR WAY! REMEMBER, EVERY BLACK DAY I EVER STOPPED YOU! AND THEN! AND THEN! DO THE SMART THING!"**

Double-D paused to clear his throat.

_"Let Somebody Else Try First."_

The Horde of Psychos let out a scream of terror, fearing Flashpoint's wrath. They all turned around and fled, leaving only Dom, Riot, Saw Boss & Pulveriser.

"Come back here you Sons of B*tches!" Dom shouted. When realised he was down to three guys, he slammed his fist into the ground, creating a small boom.

Double-D hopped on the dock, and held up the Black Box. The top slid open.

"Guess who just figured the out." Double-D smirked.

Another golden pulse shone from the box, returning everybody back to human, except those who weren't human to begin with.

"We got our powers back." Eddy said as he "Ironed Up".

"That doesn't matter." Dom said, punching the ground, creating a slightly intimating boom.

"I'll fight you all!" He snarled.

Suddenly, the sky darkened, a brilliant purple bolt of lightning struck the spot in front of Dom. The bolt lasted longer than normal bolts should, and when it faded, Hector stood in his place, sparks dancing around his fists.

"Overload." Ami said in joy.

A screech was heard, and a giant eagle swooped down, before morphing into a sapient Chameleon.

"The Chameleon." Finn said in amazement.

A S.W.A.T vehicle pulled up on the docks, and out of the Driver's seat hopped Jamie.

"Sweetheart!" Eddy said, Lovestruck."

To complete the Avengers Assemble moment, there was a large "Awooga" like a cruise liner fog horn, accompanied by a tremendous rumbling. Something huge rose out of the ocean, drenching Dom and his Gang. It was Percy.

Sitting on Percy were Marie & Ed, ready to spectate.

"Come on man." Milo said, tugging on Dom's arm. "We're out gunned. I got no clones left, Saw Boss is bone dry on the saw front, & Pulveriser can't even get an inch on her arms."

"I don't** CARE!**" Dom shouted. "I'll fight you all!"

Milo tugged at Dom's arm. "Come on Dom, it's time fold 'em. We lost."

"No! It's not over, I can still win! I'll vaporise all of you."

And with that, something remarkable happened. The Demented Jamaica's dark skin lit up like a Christmas tree, becoming the colour of fire. His body grew larger and larger. His form began to flame and ripple, as his he was exploding in the shape of a fifty foot person. He had lost any semblance to Dom.

He had gone, _"One Winged"_

"Time to run away." Milo squeaked.

"Agreed." Said the other two as they fled.

* * *

"Percival, put him out!" Finn commanded as he flew into the air.

Percy roared and moved forward, dragging a large portion of ocean with him, drowning ExploDom's lower body. This didn't stop ExploDom, who raised both arms and smashed a decent chunk of Percy, which Ed and Marie narrowly dodged.

ExploDom roared again, spewing globs of molten lava. One went in the direction of Sadie.

**"FINN!"** She squealed in terror.

**"SADIE!"** Finn responded. He zoomed down and conjured a force field. The Chameleon assisted by morphing into a giant riot shield.

Sadie buried her face in Finn's chest, the two step-siblings in a warm embrace.

The Sentient Explosion that was Dom smashed his fist into the dock, were Harlequin Bondage clambered his arm, using a silver battle suit she had just put together. She raced up his arm and onto his shoulder, were she blasted extinguisher foam into his neck. ExploDom shrieked in pain.

Hector used this distraction as an opportunity. He went directly underneath ExploDom.

**"SHAZAM!"**

A lightning bolt headed for Hector, but due to strategic placement, ExploDom intercepted the bolt.

ExploDom wreathed in pain. Eddy saw a window of opportunity.

"Finn! Throw me!" Eddy shouted.

"You got it!" Finn yelled. Finn conjured a mental baseball bat, and thwacked Eddy up to Dom's head. Eddy bear-hugged ExploDom's neck, while Kevin wrapped his arms around the giant's legs like a tripwire, causing the behemoth to fall backwards.

_**"GIMME THE SOUND! TO SEE! ANOTHER WORLD OUTSIDE THAT FULL OF! ALL THE AWEFUL THINGS! THAT I MADE!"**_ Conner sang, creating a beam from his chest, making a gaping hole in ExploDom's chests.

"While he's down!" Sadie yelled. "Get him!"

"I'm all over it." Double-D smirked. He rotated his arms like a rotor fan, creating a magnificent gust. ExploDom's fires extinguished, shrinking him black to normal size. Dom was so unbalanced that he fell into the ocean, creating a large splash and a billow of smoke, like a fire being smothered.

Double-D looked at the gathered Super-Psychos. His Team. His Friends. His Rivals. All of them were only one thing that moment.

_Superheroes._

* * *

**Hey my faithful fans, it was a lot of fun writing this season, but now, thanks to your reviews, you're treated to three seasons after this one. So stay tuned. Next Season will be a hell of a lot of fun.**

**Also, I've found out my story is on TvTropes, which is totally awesome, so for some extra information, check that out.**


	16. ----

**Red Lightning Bonus Chapter!**

**Hector's Research Notes**  
_**[The Storm]**_

It has come to my attention that The Storm has had several mutagenic side-effects, which I take great pleasure in studying.

1st and Foremost, the most obvious side effect is that the storm has made us all grow an inch taller. It is also a theory of mine that the storm made us hop ever-so-slightly to the left.

Another side effect is that all males affected by the storm have been rewired to have a preference towards women of the "Plump" stature. God knows why.

A less obvious side effect is the presence of superpowers. It is my study that indicates that powers are related to personality traits or subconscious desires at the time of the storm. However, this seems to be based almost entirely on amusing word play. For example, I have an "electric" personality, and I have Fulgorkinesis. (Electrokinesis, contrary to popular belief, is not the official term for the psychic manipulation of electricity."

One power that all Super-Psycho's universally share is the ability to make "As the Time Goes By." play on anything by saying "Play it Again, Sam."

More often than not, physical mutations are rolled into the package. This can be divided into three catagories; Passive, Defensive & Agressive.

_Passive Mutations a people who still look completely human, but have added features; such as Double-D's feet are indestructible, to withstand hitting the pavement at 100MPM._

_Defensive Mutations are people who look human, but require close inspection and one will find a conspicuous physical attribute; an example being Conner, who has a biological sound system in his torso._

_Finally, Aggressive Mutations, which completely rewrite the subjects physiology, so that they fail to resemble a human being. Two examples of this would be my employers; Ami and Yumi, who have been reworked to become a half Human/Pokemon hybrid._

The Final Side Effect is that the lightning has XLR8ed our metabolisms. Not counting Ms. Jamie Carlsberg, who's body has been passively rewired to do nothing but eat, most Super-Psychos consume double what a team of bricklayers would. Luckily, the energy is spent when our powers are used, so our figures are kept intact.

It is my greatest hope to discover a way to circumvent the random electricity charges from my hands that happen at random times and often set fire to pap-**SH*T THE PAPER'S ON FIRE! **


	17. And So it Begins

**Red Lightning**  
**S3E1: And So It Begins**  
_(Part 1 of the TimeDancer Saga)_  
_(Part 1 of the LightningStrike Saga)_

Hey, My Name is Hector. I'm a Super Psycho. And I work at The Bounce.

The Bounce is an awesome music club, with the best bands, drinks and company. Everybody is welcome, and Super-Psychos are given equal employment opportunities.

So come to the Bounce, where everything is welcome! Except for Wind-Chimes. I really don't like Wind-Chimes.

* * *

ThugBoy was on a rampage. He had just burgled a gas station, and now was being pursued by three policecars. Why the excess. He was a Super-Psycho.

ThugBoy stopped in his tracks, fed up with the chase. He transformed his arm into a giant blade, and swiped it downwards, chopping the squad car into pieces. The dazed policeman clambered out. They all drew their pistols.

"Freeze, sucker!" One of the coppers said, trembling.

More police cars surrounded ThugBoy. Out of one car, stepped Eddy's Dad.

"Attention, Superhuman-Psychopath! Drop you Weapon and Surrender!" Chief McGee shouted into the microphone.

"Drop My Weapon?" ThugBoy shouted mockingly, as a metal spiral coiled around his skin. "I am my Weapon!"

He jumped, and the spiral began to rotate, and as he made contact with ground, and bore through it as if it was made of paper.

* * *

Hector was just putting the finishing touches on his latest devices.

"So why am I here again?" Eddy said, bored. "You're supposed to be researching the Black Box."

"I'll get to that, but first I need to give you these." Hector smiled.

He placed what looked like a Bluetooth on the table. He pointed to the gizmo.

"This is a U.T." Hector explained. "Place in you're eat and you can understand any language on earth, including Gobbledegook and Dolphin."

"Cool." Eddy said, his interest peaked. "I know a lot of people who would pay good money for that."

Eddy's money fantasy was interrupted by Ed's booming voice. He, Double-D & Marie ran into the hall, excited.

"Hey guys, look what Double-D can do!" Ed shouted in glee.

"Alright, I'll bite. What's this new trick?" Eddy said.

"Stand back." Marie said.

Double-D began to vibrate. He strained, looking like he was trying to focus with immense difficulty. An Emerald Green aura covered him, and he vibrated even more.

There was a green flash next to Double-D, and out of the lights, walked another Double-D.

"I come from the future!" This Double-D claimed jubilantly. Eddy and Hector twisted their heads back to the original Double-D, who evaporated into green light, which died out.

"Cool, huh." Double-D said. "I call it _TIMEBRATION_!" Double-D said, striking a cheesy heroic pose.

"Double-D!" Eddy said, thunderstruck. "That was amazing! You can TIME TRAVEL!"

"Only by two seconds, at least." Double-D said, hiding his blush.

"The length of the journey doesn't matter, it's the fact that you can TIME TRAVEL!"

"Well…I suppose you're right there." Double-D said as he joined in with the geek out.

The phone rang and Marie answered it, being the only sane one in the room.

"Hello? Yes, okay. Yes. Alright. Okay, I'll tell them. Bye now." She said as she slammed the phone down. "What a prick." She said to herself, blowing some hair out of her face.

"That was you're dad by the way." Marie said. "He said that a Blade-Based Super-Psycho is heading for the industrial district, so be aware. Oh, and you're also invited to dinner with your parent this Friday."

"Well, another day, and another donut." Eddy said, cracking his knuckles. "IRON UP!"

Eddy transformed into the Golden Guardian, Quarterback. He flexed his metallic muscles. "Flashpoint, you coming. We can test out your Timebration Ability."

Double-D blurred out, and reappeared wearing his uniform.

"I'm there!"

"So am I!" Hector claimed, dressed like Overload, wearing his black, sleeveless duster and a cerulean blue scarf.

"Awesome." Eddy said. "Let's go!"

As they made there exit, Marie sighed as she looked around the empty bounce. Yumi was having a nap and Ami was out shopping.

"Wonder if Hector left his chocolate vault out in the open again."

* * *

Flashpoint, Quarterback & Overload ran to the warehouses, were they found PixelFace fighting ThugBoy, with Ed filming the action.

"'Bout time you got here!" Finn said as he flung a brick at ThugBoy, who sliced said brick in four equal pieces.

"Better Late than Never!" Hector said as lightning danced around his hands, and he stuck his arms out.

**"Electro-Whirl!"** Overload cried out. The lightning flew out of his body in a beam that if looked at from a birds eye view, made a spiral.

The lightning hit ThugBoy's metal frame, shocking him to the core.

"Looks like he's got similar powers to Eddy." Double-D calculated. He sprinted to ThugBoy, only to be thwacked away by a metal tentacle.

"Not similar." ThugBoy bragged. He held up his hands and two metal chains shot out, ensnaring Finn and Eddy. ThugBoy snapped his arms up and hoisted Finn and Eddy into the air.

"I'll put a real shock to your system!" Overload roared, sparks crackling around his arms.

"DON'T!" Double-D cried out. "You'll shock PixelFace & Quarterback too."

"Then what do you proposed we do?" Overload asked, aggravated.

Double-D blurred out and reappeared on ThugBoy's back. Double-D had been practicing techniques with vibration. If it did it fast enough, he could walk through walls. If he did it a bit slower, he could set himself on fire. But if he did at just the right speeds, his hands were the bodies equivalent to buzz saws.

"Sever, then shock." Double-D said as he cleaved through ThugBoy's chains, letting Eddy and Finn to the ground.

"Here comes my favourite part." Hector said. "I am Overload, fear my eyeballs!" Hector shouted a lightning poured from his eyes. The electric beams struck ThugBoy, and the attack was followed by Eddy's metal fist and Finn's Telekinetic Katana.

Eddy, Hector and Finn held there attacks fast, preventing ThugBoy from moving.

"Flashpoint!" Eddy yelled. "Do your stuff."

Flashpoint blurred out, then blurred in behind ThugBoy, delivering a kick to the metallic back. He blurred out again and reappeared on top of him, delivering a Centipede Punch to the noggin. Double-D blurred out one more time.

But this time ThugBoy was ready. He conjured chains around his body, and spun them in the manner of a chainsaw. Using his chainsaw body, he broke free of Quarterback and PixelFace's grip. When Flashpoint reappeared ThugBoy thrust his chainsaw arms into Double-D's semi-intangible body.

This caused trouble.

Double-D's vibrating body only sped up. Flecks of red discharge came of Double-D, as the speedster howled in agony.

"No! Stop! Please!"

"Die, Superhero! DIE!" ThugBoy said as he sped up the vibrating. There was a flash of White light, and as it subsided, Quarterback and PixelFace were frozen in place, and Flashpoint was gone. All that was left was a smouldering helmet.

* * *

Hector and Ed, who had been standing back, looked on in horror.

"You Psychopath!" Overload shouted, sparks rapidly evacuating from his arms and eyes.

**"Zeus' Thunder!"** Hector screamed as he tossed a zig-zag of lightning at ThugBoy, who's metallic body lit up like a christmas tree, screaming in agony. The lightning ceased, and Ed dropped the camera and restrained him.

**"SHAZAM!"** Hector shouted. Lightning struck ThugBoy, causing him to scream in pain. Miraculously, Ed was unharmed.

"I should kill you where you stand." Hector roared. "SHAZAM!"

Lightning struck again, making ThugBoy go "AAAAGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

"But that's what Flashpoint would do! **SHAZAM**!"

**"AAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"**

"He was a hero, MY HERO! And you took him away from all of us! _**SHAZAM**_!"

_**"AAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

"Now all I have is his example. And that is the only thing stopping from saying the "S-Word" again." Hector growled. Ed tossed ThugBoy to the ground, and Hector picked him up by the scruff of his neck.

"I'm going to leave you alone now. You're going to turn yourself in. And if I ever catch you on the streets, being struck by lightning will seem like a luxury." Hector said as he pushed ThugBoy into the dirt. ThugBoy screamed in terror and fled, presumably to the police.

"Wow." Ed said, not quite knowing what to do or say. "That was really Batman."

Hector scooped up the petrified versions of his friends and slung them over his shoulder.

"Come on Ed. Let's go home." Hector said.

* * *

**Here's to the start of a new season. The low down is this. This season is going to run parallel with a side story, Time Dancers. So check that out. Two Seasons for the price of One, hows that! **


	18. Ball and Chain

**Red Lightning**  
**S3E2: Ball & Chain**  
_(Part 2 of the LightningStrike Saga)_

Hey, My Name is Hector. I'm a Super Psycho. And I work at The Bounce.

The Bounce is an awesome music club, with the best bands, drinks and company. Everybody is welcome, and Super-Psychos are given equal employment opportunities.

So come to the Bounce, where everyone is welcome! Except for Travelling Through the State of Pennsylvania. I really don't like Travelling Through the State of Pennsylvania.

* * *

It was dark out, probably the middle of the night. Under a street lamp, two figures were in conversation.

One was girl, of relatively short stature. She had platinum hair, violet eyes and wore the uniform of Cherry Grammar, a very exclusive prep school.

The other was a boy, who had blue hair that was cut a bit, but slightly long. He had a blue t-shirt, grey trousers and red sneaks.

"So Cassie, you understand what I'm asking you to do?" The boy said.

"Oh yes." Cassis nodded. "And then I get my money."

The boy handed Cassie a huge woge of cash.

"Half now, and half when I get what I want." The boy said. The sun came up, and the boy grinned like a maniac.

* * *

"So Nathan, why do you think you're qualified to work at the Bounce?" Yumi asked.

"Have you had experience in a Music Club before?" Asked Ami.

Ami and Yumi had decided that they needed to hire some more people. With Hector at the bar most of the time and they themselves unwilling to do any actual work, they decided to bring in new employees.

They already had hired two new Super-Psycho acts. "Pink Blast", an all-girl acapella group, and "Brandon" (pronounced Brun-Din) a garage band that only did covers. Conner had attempted to apply, but an angry Yumi kicked him out, and placed him on the "Do-Not-Admit-List".

Despite the new acts, both Ami and Yumi had a feeling that they'd never be as popular as "ED-IT!"

Nathan, however, wasn't applying as an act, but rather, as a Special Effects Technician.

Nathan was an 18 year young guy, who had long blue hair in a ponytail. He wore a yellow, sleeveless jersey with blue stripes. He had brown shorts and liked to go barefoot.

"Well, I've always been interested in Club Culture. I've never worked officially before, but I've done some light shows at a few birthday parties."

"And you're more interested in the experience…" Yumi drew out.

"I'm willing to work for minimum wage, if that's what you're asking." Nathan sighed.

"Good, you're hired." Ami said happily, shaking his hand.

Suddenly, the doors burst open and in marched Hector and Ed, carrying PixelFace & Quarterback on their shoulders respectively.

"Boss-es! We got big trouble, and not in Little China!" Ed wailed in panic.

Hector nodded to Nathan. He would have pointed but his arms were otherwise occupied.

"Hey muscles, mind helping me put these sods in the infirmary." Hector barked.

Nathan, never the type to question anything, shrugged and took Eddy off of Ed and followed Hector to the infirmary.

Yumi and Ami turned to Ed, who was whimpering.

"Ed, what happened?" Ami asked.

"I've seen this in comics." Ed said. "They have been frozen…in TIME!"

"Like a…time coma?" Ami guessed.

"Exactly." Ed said.

"And where's Double-D?" Yumi asked.

Ed began to whimper, then cry. His arm trembled as he handed Ami Double-D's still smouldering helmet.

"Oh god." Yumi gasped.

Ami comforted the sobbing Ed when Hector and Nathan came out of the infirmary. Hector went behind the bar.

"Come on, I think we could all use a drink."

* * *

Cassie had broken into the Bright-University-Thinking-Tank Laboratory. Otherwise known as B.U. .

She was here for only one thing. The Cold Gauntlet. Capable if freezing anything, even air. She had no idea why the boy who paid her wanted it, but she wanted the money, so she was gonna take it.

_"FREEZE SUCKER!"_

Cassie turned to see a security guard, pointing a gun at her. He was obviously one of those sad-cases who thought he was the chief of police just because he had a badge and a company mug.

"Now now, little girl, I'm not going to shoot, but if you don't comply, well I'll be forced to do something I'll regret."

"New on the job, huh?" Cassie guessed. "Tell me, did they train you on how to handle Super-Psycho's."

The Guard dropped his gun in shock and Cassie made a few violent hand gestures. Suddenly, the guard was bound in iron shackles.

Cassie laughed menacingly.

* * *

Hector, Ed, Yumi & Ami were sipping Budweisers Hector was contemplating phoning Marie. Nathan was just pottering around, playing Doodle Jump on his iPhone.

Hector raised his bottle. "A toast. To Peach Creek's Finest Superheroes. And to our good friends."

As he sat down, Nathan accidental sat on the TV remote, causing the television that was suspended in the bar to unmute.

"And we're still getting reports of a Super Psycho attempted to break out of B.U. with stolen goods."

"Oh my god." Ami said in horror.

"Flashpoint wouldn't stopped them." Ed said, moping.

Hector looked Ed in disgust. "Well Flashpoint's not here. But were are. I used to be able to goof off, because I knew Double-D would have my back, but now all I have is his example. And that's gonna have to be enough."

Hector marched to the storage cupboard. There, he emerged minutes later in a modified costume. It looked like Overload's attempt a making a Flashpoint tribute.

"See you in a moment."

Hector the front-flipped onto a power line and began to run across it at high speeds, sparks dancing at his feet.

Ed, inspired, hopped to his feet. He turned to Nathan, who was still playing doodle jump.

"Is that your motorcycle outside."

"Yes."

"May I borrow it?"

"No."

"Good enough."

Nathan heard the door slam and didn't look up from the phone. He heard and engine rev.

"He's stealing my bike isn't he."

* * *

Cassie waltzing out of B.U. , Cold Gauntlet tucked safely underneath her arm. She giggled to herself at the prospect of nobody being able to stop her.

**"HALT!"**

Cassie looked forward to see the electric avenger himself, striking some kind of battle stance.

"Who are you suppose to be, some kind of Flashpoint wannabe." Cassie sneered, mocking Hector.

"I'm Overload." Hector said. **"SHAZAM!"**

Lightning struck from the sky, Cassie somersaulted out of the way, but just barely.

"Very impressive, but not as impressive as this!" Cassie yelled. Iron shackles flung from her hands and wrapped themselves Hector.

She conjured and ball and chain, shackling it to her wrist. She swung it around like a flail. As she was about to strike Hector, she was distracted by a rev of a motorcycle. She looked at the empty street and saw Ed coming at her on a motorcycle.

"Yahoo!" Ed shouted as he motor jumped over Hector. Cassie quickly clamped the wheels shut, causing Ed to be flung of and hit the pavement. Ed got up, barely bruised.

Ed's distraction turned out to be a boon, however, as Hector used that moment to break free.

**"SHAZAM!"**

The lightning struck Hector and busted open that shackles, causing the sparky superhuman to jump upwards. He knelt down and picked up a rock.

**"EL THOR!"** Hector yelled, zapping the rock and hurling it at Cassie. The electric charge shocked Cassie, changing her hairstyle to an afro.

Cassie recovered and made some more hand gestures. She rematerialised the ball and chain and swung it around, slugging Hector in the stomach. The ball and chain dropped to floor, smashing the pavement. Hector was sprawled out on the

"Lights out hero." Cassie smirked.

Ed picked up another stone. _"ROCK OF AGES!"_ He yelled, hurling the stone. The stone conked Cassie in the back of her head, knocking her out cold.

Hector got up and put a shock to her system, magnetising her shackles and sealing her on the floor. Police Sirens rang, and Ed and Hector made a run for it on Nathan's bike, abandoning the girl.

* * *

Back at the Bounce, Hector & The Gang were finishing their beer.

"So what now?" Ami asked, concerned with the fate of Peach Creek.

Ed's eyes suddenly lit up. "Hector will do it." He finally said.

"I dunno. I was lucky today, but I'm not Flashpoint." Hector said, looking down his empty bottle.

"You have to do it, Hector. Peach Creek needs a defender. You have to be one. You're the man thunder & lightning chose as it's commander. You! Are! **Overload**!" Ed said.

Nathan cleared his throat. "Very inspirational Ed. Now get off the table, you standing on my fingers."

* * *

It was the witching hour, and a lone figure moved through the rubble of B.U. . A cleaning team had not yet been deployed, so everything was still in a wreck.

The figure had blue hair that was cut a bit, but slightly long. He had a blue t-shirt, grey trousers and red sneaks.

He pulled an objected out of the rubble. The Cold Gauntlet. The fool Cassie had been capture, but no skin of his nose. It just meant he didn't have to pay her. He slid the device up on his arm. Frost appeared around his feet.

"Fits like a glove."

* * *

[Next Time on Red Lightning]

"How did that..thing get here?" Nathan asked, frowning slightly.

"Um, Mr. Liverpudlian, I don't want to steal the money."

"ED! I tell ya I love ya but my toast ain't buttered that side!" Hector and Ami said in unison.

"Evil beware. We have ponies" Nathan smirked.

* * *

**_Author's Note: Nathan and the guy who wanted the Gauntlet are creations of Scissor Snipper, so round of applause for him._**


	19. Bounce at the Bounce

**Red Lightning**  
**S3E3: Bounce at the Bounce**  
_(Part 3 of the LightningStrike Saga)_

Hey, My Name is Hector. I'm a Super Psycho. And I work at The Bounce.

The Bounce is an awesome music club, with the best bands, drinks and company. Everybody is welcome, and Super-Psychos are given equal employment opportunities.

So come to the Bounce, where everyone is welcome! Except for that Three Boobed Girl from Total Recall. I really don't like that Three Boobed Girl from Total Recall.

* * *

Liverpudlian was leaping from building to building, using his robot legs. Despite being a "Skinhead", his hair grown quiet long and was tied in a pony tail, revealing his orange haired status.

He was jumping through Peach Creek's industrial district like a Grasshopper on a floor made of thumbtacks, making it a point to land on and crush the occasional car.

Overload was giving the chase, running along the powerlines at Flashpoint-esque speeds. Liverpudlian had tried to bust into Building 7, were the rest of his gang were being held. Overload had intercepted him, and now was giving the chase.

Hector had been having a rough week. It was disaster after disaster, robbery after fire. He hadn't slept properly in seven days.

"You'll never take me alive old man!" Liverpudlian sneered.

"Dude, I'm in my twenties." Hector yelled, hurling a lightning bolt.

Liverpudlian halted jumping forwards and jumped straight upwards, swing his legs at just the right moment and roundhouses the incoming Hector. He watched as the Amped-Up Adventurer crumpled on the floor, clutching his nose in sheer agony.

"Yeah, 1920's." Liverpudlian chuckled as the cyborg teenage hoodlum hopped away.

* * *

At the Bounce, Hector had returned in shame, and was having a nap in his room. Nathan had taken the opportunity to rummage through a box of amusing gizmo's he had found under the bar.

"Watcha' doin'?" Ami asked, curious.

"Going through Hector's gadgets. Wanna help?"

"Sure," Ami said.

"Good." Nathan said. He held up what looked like a small black dome. "What's this do?"

"It cooks my eggs, but if you eat 'em, then you get uncontrollable telepathy for an hour." Ami explained.

"Ok, back in the box. What's this?" Nathan asked, holding up a pink gun.

"Cure for cancer."

"Really?" Nathan asked, with enthusiasm never before seen.

"Not the disease, mind you. Cure for the star sign." Ami clarified.

"Right, back in the box."

Suddenly, the bombastic personality of Ed shook the room. He swaggered in, holding something behind his back.

"Ami, where's Yumi?" Ed asked. "I ask because you have little to no opinion in what happens around here, and really she's the boss."

"I'm here, Ed." Yumi said, emerging from the corridors. "What's up?"

"Um, I was wondering what you're opinion on pets were."

"You can't have any." Yumi growled.

"Oh, that's to bad. I really wanted a pet. Maybe a cat. Or maybe a dog. Ooh, Ooh, Idea! I want an Alligator, with no teeth. I could call him Gummy." Said a squeaky voice.

The contends of the Bounce stood thunderstruck. Standing on the table Nathan and Ami were at was a fluffy, pink…pony.

"How did that.._thing_ get here?" Nathan asked, frowning slightly.

"Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie, buy for short you can call me Pinkie, or Blinky, or Inky, or Clyde. Yay for PAC-Man references!"

Nathan grabbed Pinkie Pie by the head and hoisted her upwards like a stuffed doll. Pinkie Pie had a vacant expression as Nathan pointed a finger at her.

"Ed, where did you find it?"

"Well, I was having fun on Percy the Pier, and I went to a stall that had a guy with a magic pencil, he said if I paid him five DollarPounds then he'd drawn whatever I wanted and it would come to life."

"And then I came to life." Pinkie Pie finished, doing a little jig.

Hector, having been woken up by the ruckus, walked into the main room, wiping his face with a moist flannel.

"Oh, I don't know how Double-D does it." He sighed to himself. "Eddy and Finn are still broken, if anybody wants to know." He said aloud.

"Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie! I love making new friends! Will you be my friend!"

Hector stared at the pony.

"Oh, it's going to be one of those days."

* * *

Liverpudlian landed, creating a crater on impact. He grunted threateningly and four kids ran out of the alleyway, each one carrying a bag of shtuff.

_The first was Tyler. He was a ten-year old black youth with dark hair and green eyes. He had The Ability to Shrink or Grow._

_The second was Lynn. She was a ten-year old asian youth with black short ruffled hair. She had The Ability to set her hands and feet on fire._

_The third was Sally. She was a nine-year old Hispanic youth with long blonde hair and pink clothes. She had the power to release "Love Spores"_

_The final was Keiran. He was a ten-year old native american youth with long green hair and a hollow shade of grey for eye colour. He had The ability to turn into an invisible, intangible force that can possess other people._

The Kidz emptied their bangs in front on of Liverpudlian. Out fell expensive electronics, money, jewellery and new CDs.

"Good hall." Liverpudlian said, slightly impressed. "Now get out of my sight. And take this with you."

Liverpudlian tossed The Kidz a bag, which contained numerous food items from McDonalds. The Kidz took the bag and Liverpudlian scooped up the loot.

He said on a public bench, giving his metallic legs a well deserved break. He pulled out a newspaper and began to doodle on the pictures. One picture depicted the staff of the Bounce in an article headlined "Music Club hosts Mayor's Daughter's Party."

Doodling a few mustachios and devil horns, he drew a domino mask on the blonde, nerdy guy's face. He choked a what he saw.

"Overload." Liverpudlian growled to himself. He stood up. "Oi Brats! I got a job for you.

* * *

Hector was working on the Black Box. Double-D, before the…incident, had asked him to take a poke at it.

And so far, it was driving him up the wall. Hector feared that he may be going a tad peculiar.

Ed and Pinkie Pie were playing a Tiddlywinks/Sabuteo tournament. The clicks and snaps their games was making drilled into Hector's brain. That, and the fact he hadn't slept in eight days, meant he was going a tiny bit bonkers.

Pinkie Pie went "YAY" very loudly as her wink went in Ed's goal. This loud noise spooked Hector, and sparks jumped out of his skin.

"My god, the Noise!" Hector wailed, slamming his head onto the bar.

There was a sound like upset children, and in walked Nathan and Yumi, carrying a child in each hand.

"Let us go!" Tyler shrieked.

"You can't do this to us!" Lynn hollered.

"LOOK, you little guttersnipes! You were caught stealing from the kitchen! I would call the police if this place was crawling with Super-Psychos!" Nathan snapped.

Suddenly, Kieran vanished, and an invisible force slammed into Nathan's back. Nathan's eyes turned green, like Kieran's. Nathan dropped Lynn and Tyler.

"Now!" Tyler yelled.

Lynn's fist ignited and she slugged Yumi in the gut, causing the Swampert Girl to double over. Lynn capitalised on this and uppercut Yumi, sending her flying into Ami.

"I don't have **TIME** for this." Hector yelled, as electricity began to leak from his pores.

Ed brandished his fists, while Pinkie Pie grabbed a waffle iron, both ready to rumble.

Kieran, inside Nathan, put his fists up at Hector Ed and Pinkie Pie, as if trying to do something with Nathan.

"Well, what are you waiting for! Blast 'em!" Lynn yelled.

"I'm trying!" Kieran said. "I don't think this one is the blasty guy."

"I'm the blasty guy." Hector said. "See"

"Wait, If you shock me, you'll hurt this guy as well." Kieran said.

Hector released copious amounts of lightning from his hands, shocking Nathan and forcing a severely paralysed Kieran out of the guys body.

"Two Birds with one stone! This day is better than I thought." Hector said happily.

Lynn prepared to slug Hector with her flaming fists, when Ed, reaching into Hector's box, and pulled out a "Canned Tornado." he tossed it towards Lynn, who was swept up by the green winds.

"ED! I tell ya I love ya but my toast ain't buttered that side!" Hector and Ami said in unison.

Sally went up to Ed. She blew into Ed's face, and his eyes turned into hearts.

"Tell me who you love." Sally said.

"I love you, my sweet." Ed said, his voice even more devoid of brainpower than usual.

"Now, I want you to OH MY GOD IT'S PINKIE PIE!"

The little girl (who is suppose to like ponies, y'weirdos!) instantly forgot about Ed and went to pet Pinkie Pie.

"Oh Pinkie Pie, I knew you were real! I knew you'd come to be my bested friend for ever and ever and ever and…"

Pinkie Pie, using her "keen Pinkie Senses" knew that this girl was not a friend, so she bucked her into Tyler.

Hector, on the other hand, had been jumped on by Tyler, who was pounding his head.

"Why are you doing this?" Hector asked.

"Because if we don't, we don't eat!" Tyler replied, smashing Hector's cranium with a pipe.

"Why, don't you have familys?" Hector asked as he tried to pry the rugrat off of his shoulders.

"My dads_ dead_! There's nothing for me anymore!" Tyler shouted.

Hector finally managed to pull the little twerp off of his back. He slammed Tyler into a wall, looking him in the eye.

"Listen!" Hector yelled. "I don't have a dad either. I know how much it hurts! But don't you dare use that as an excuse to say you have nothing! Because the one thing a Dad wants is for people like us to have something when they're not around."

Hector put Tyler down and stared him into submission. "Do you wanna be that kind of guy?"

"No." Tyler said dejectedly. He turned to his friends. "Knock it off guys!" He shouted.

The melée between The Kidz & The Gang ceased, and everybody sat down, calmly.

There was a sound like glass shattering, and everybody turned, to see Liverpudlian, having jumped in through the roof.

"Pathetic." He sneered. He turned to Tyler. "Good job. Now, while we're here, get the cash register."

"Um, Mr. Liverpudlian, I don't want to steal the money." Tyler said.

Liverpudlian looked at Tyler incredulously. "Are you disagreeing with me?"

Tyler looked frightened as he stated at Liverpudlian's cold hair robotic legs. The knee guns were out, meaning he would get violent.

Liverpudlian turned his gun to Kieran, Lynn and Sally. He turned to Tyler.

"You don't get it, do you! I'm bigger than you, so I'll be able to do what I want to you. I found you! I pulled you all out of the gutter! And I can put you back! Now, use you're growing power and crush these bugs, you useless waste of space!" Liverpudlian ranted.

A single tear dropped from Tyler's cheek as he roared. He grew bigger, and bigger, and bigger. His clothes ripped off, and he busted through the roof of the Bounce. He was a giant.

And he was naked.

Tyler pulled his foot up, preparing to crush Hector, until he caught Hector's voice.

"You're not that kind of kid."

Tyler put his foot down. He reached down, and grabbed Liverpudlian, and pulled him up to his face.

**_"You make a lot of sense! That must mean I can do whatever I want to you, because I'm bigger than YOU!"_** Tyler boomed.

He outstretched his arm, and ignoring Liverpudlian's pleas for mercy, and hurled him like a baseball over the horizon.

Tyler shrunk down, sheepishly covering his ganglies.

"Could anybody pass me some undies?"

* * *

"You sure you won't stay. We could make sure you're looked after." Hector said as he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"No thanks." Tyler said. "We've just got no reason to stay in Peach Creek."

"Ok." Hector said as he fist bumped Tyler.

As The Kidz left, Pinkie Pie swung her hooves around Hector and Nathan's necks.

"So do you do this every day?"'She asked.

"Oh, yeah. Comes with being a superhero." Hector replied.

"Oh, I love superheroes! They make me wanna PARTY!" Pinkie Pie hollered.

Nathan scoffed.

"Evil beware. We have ponies" Nathan smirked.

* * *

[Next Time on Red Lightning0

"You ok Marie?" Ed asked.

"I Think the new guy, is a Super Psycho!" Hector stressed.

"What am I looking at?" Nathan asked, bored.

"BEHOLD! Keep beholding, keep beholding."

* * *

**Dear readers. I am upping the anty for new seasons. It no longer takes five reviews, it takes ten.**


	20. Relighting the Candle

**Red Lightning**  
**S3E4: Relighting the Candle**  
_(Part 4 of the LightningStrike Saga)_

Hey, My Name is Hector. I'm a Super Psycho. And I work at The Bounce.

The Bounce is an awesome music club, with the best bands, drinks and company. Everybody is welcome, and Super-Psychos are given equal employment opportunities.

So come to the Bounce, where everyone is welcome! Except for Any of the Mike Olefield Albums after Tubular Bells. I really don't like Any of the Mike Olefield Albums after Tubular Bells.

* * *

Alex was walking leisurely along the docks. The sun was up, and Alex was bursting with power. On his right arm was the Cold Gauntlet.

"I **LOVE** the day time!" Alex sang as did a small jig. His left fist was enveloped in a red light. He thrust his fist forward, creating a red laser beam that demolished a nearby car.

"And my powers love the daytime too." He snickered. He put the Cold Gauntlet to his face and rubbed, purring slightly.

"That's also why I have you, for those nasty night times."

His wrist watched beeped and he looked at the time. 11 AM! He was loosing daylight. He pulled a crumbled photograph of Nathan out of his pocket.

"Now Nathan, you die today."

* * *

Yumi sighed as she lay on her bunk, reading her book. Yumi's room was in-between Ami and Pinkie Pie's, in what was the "Girls Corridor."

Her room was sparten, purple Walls and a computer, but had very few items other than a bed, a shelf and her guitar. But one item still had a home here: a small, cuddly caterpillar.

The one Conner had given her.

She groaned. She was thinking about that psychopath again. It made her sick to her stomach to think she went out with the guy who almost killed hundreds of people.

But at the same time, she missed him.

He was nice to her. She loved his awkwardness, the way he dressed. He didn't try to hide that he was a Super-Psycho. He would do anything to help people like him. He treated her like a princess.

She sighed. Why did he have to be that way. It would be so much easier if ge was one thing. If he was the crazed Supervillain who tried to decimate Peach Creek, or the kindly, shy boy that she went on a date with. But he was both.

Yumi flumped on the bed, face first into the pillow. She groaned. She quickly pulled herself out of her bed. She had a job to do.

* * *

Hector, Ed, Nathan and Pinkie Pie were trapped in a heavy game of Cheese Slice Snap. The aim of the game was to get as many identical slices of cheese until they were all eaten.

"Snap!" Hector yelled as he and Nathan both put down a slice of Wensleydale, while Pinkie and Ed put down Cheddar and Red Lester, respectively. Nathan handed Hector the slice, who put them on his "lunch" piles.

"What are we doing. We're grown men, and horse. We should be having lives. I mean, who's idea was this, anyway?" Hector ranted.

"It was yours." Pinkie Pie and Ed said in unison.

"What ever, can we just eat the cheese and do something else." Hector said, bored.

"Ok." Everybody said as they shovelled their respective piles into their mouths.

Ed stood up. "Okay, everybody, I have something to do." He said as he left the table.

"I'll come with." Pinkie Pie said as she trotted after him.

As they left the Bounce, Ami walked in.

"Where they off to?" She asked.

"I dunno." Nathan said. His wristwatch beeped. "Well, I gotta go. I got…stuff to do." He stood up, and walked to his room.

Hector waited until Nathan left the room, and scooted up to Ami.

"Hey Ami, could I borrow you for a sec?"

Ami nodded and Hector led her to the bar.

"I Think the new guy, is a Super Psycho!" Hector stressed.

"What makes you so sure?" Ami asked, intrigued.

"Oh come on, the only reason anybody comes here is because they're Super Psychos." Hector said, rolling his eyes.

Yumi walked in, took a look at the two huddled behind The Bar, rolled her eyes, and picked up her keys and left The Bounce, presumably to go shopping.

* * *

Ed, The Chameleon, Pinkie Pie, Vicken, Jamie & Marie were sitting around a circular table in Vicken's house, each with a can of drink near them. Ed & The Chameleon had started a group therapy session, so Marie & Jamie could talk about their respective boyfriends predicament, Vicken was there to vent about her problems and Pinkie Pie was just…there.

"I swear Nazz has become even more desperate lately. She snogged Rolf during half-time at the rugby game. Y'know, the day two buildings collapsed."

"Ah, Rolf & his crazy Concrete Manipulation powers." Pinkie Pie said to herself as she scribbled down what Vicken had said.

"Very interesting." Ed said, pretending to be smart. He turned to the burly bluenette.

"You ok Marie?" Ed asked.

Marie nodded uneasily.

"Yeah." She said, almost too quietly for Marie's natural mannerisms.

Jamie held Marie's hand and face it a gentle squeeze.

"It'll be okay." Jamie said, trying to be comforting.

Marie snatched her hand away. "How would you know!" She snapped. "Any day now Hector's gonna cobble together some gadget that'll get your boyfriend moving again, but Double-D…"

Marie paused to allow some tears to vacate her eyeballs.

"Double-D is gone."

Marie stood up a left the room in a huff. The Chameleon sighed.

"I'll go have a chat with her." The Chameleon said, transforming into a dove and fluttered after Marie.

* * *

Yumi was walking through the Financial District, where most of the shops were. She had picked up some groceries, and now was trying to get some new shoes.

She walked into the store, and the woman at the clerk walked up to her.

"Get out." She said, rudely.

"What?" Yumi stammered in confusion.

"Get out." The clerk said, grabbing a broom to defend herself if Yumi got violent. "You're kind isn't welcome here!"

As soon as Yumi was out of the store the clerk slammed the door in her face, and put up a sign in the shop window. It depicted a a ghostbuster logo, only the ghost had been replaced with the superman logo. Underneath the picture it read…

**NO SUPERHUMAN PSYCHOPATHS!**

Yumi, dejected, walked along the street, for the first time since the storm, was wondering if her body was a good thing.

* * *

Nathan retired to his room, which was decorated like somebody who didn't have any money. He went to his underpants drawers and dug his hand in.

He pulled out a copy of Pregnant Cats Monthly, and reclined onto his bunk, fully intent on enjoying his magazine.

When he flopped on the bed, iron manacles sprung out of the mattress, trapping Nathan. A circular buzz saw came out of the mattress, and began to crawl towards Nathan's manhood.

"Oh well, it's better than the time I caught Ami with my magazines. That was embracing." Nathan shrugged.

Without warning, Nathan's door was violently kicked in, the buzz-saw stopped and Hector & Ami ran in, Ami holding police sirens over head and going "Dee-Doo-Dee-Doo!"

"You're trapped! You're trapped! You're trapped!" They both yelled, pointing at Nathan.

"It's gonna be one of those days I see." Nathan sighed, before being released from his shackles and dragged to the one place in the Bounce nobody wanted to be.

_"Hector's __**LAB**__!"_

* * *

Yumi was in Hadley Wood. It was a small spinney that was gated and open to the public during the day.

She was watching three children push a fourth child around. The fourth child was clearly a Super-Psycho, with thick green slime oozing out of every pore in his skin.

"Hey Snotboy, light up again." One child said. He struck Snotboy on the chest, and orange energy pulsed in through his chest and out through his stomach, the boys dodged the kinetic beam and watched it shatter a rock.

"Dude, looks like he peed his pants." another child said cruelly, ignoring the tears welling up in Snotboy's eyes.

The third child pulled a branch of a tree, and the others did the same.

"I wonder how much he'll light up if we beat him to death!" he cackled.

Yumi stood up, ready to defend this boy, but sat back down when she heard a familiar blast of dubstep.

Conber appeared behind the three boys, enraged with them. He looked at Snotboy.

"Hey Reflector, catch!"

Conner made a beam of blue sound, which Whizzed past the three boys. The newly nicknamed Reflector caught the beam with his right hand, lit up the colour orange. He raised his left hand, and spat out an orange beam that was twice as thick.

The beam smashed everything in it's path, and easily ploughed through the three boys.

The boys got up, and with a collective "Let's get out of here." they all legged it.

"Thanks man." Reflector said.

"Don't mention it." Conner said. He placed a hand on Reflector's shoulder. "And remember, you're not Snotboy. You are Reflector!"

Reflector nodded and with new found confidence, ran out of the spinney, presumably back home.

Yumi walked up to him, and tapped him on the shoulder. Conner turned around and instantly blushed.

"Oh." He said, rubbing the back of his head gingerly. "Hey."

"Hey." Yumi replied. She nodded slightly, looking at a tree. "That was a brave thing you just did, saving that kid."

"He saved himself. I just, gave him a nudge."

Conner looked at a nearby, vacant bench next to a duck pond. There was a post that had a sack full of bread attached, so anybody could feed the ducks.

"You wanna go feed some ducks?"

* * *

Nathan was strapped to a chair in front of a screen. Hector had been accusing him of being a super psycho all day, and was now being prepared for a modified Ludovico Technique. A device was placed on his lap.

"This device is an incomplete circuit. It just needs the slightest touch to complete it. I am going to show you some images. If you're purple growled budges the slightest inch, it will give you a painful electric shock. Mwuhahahaha!"

Hector pointed to the projector in the room. "Ami, TURN IT ON!"

Ami turned on the projector. Nathan was forced to watch Eddy's collection of Fat Girl Pornography.

Nathan sat there, a bored expression on his face. Nathan sighed as Ami stopped to change tapes. This was going to last a long time.

Hours past, and Hector began to get bored. He turned off the projector. "Ami, get his pants down and put his arse up, I'm getting the Scampi!"

"Scampi?" Nathan repeated, in disbelieve.

* * *

Yumi & Conner sat on a bench, and began to feed piece's of bread to the ducks. Yumi couldn't seem to find it odd that one of the ducks said "thanks."

"Sooo…" Conner said, rubbing the back of his head nervously. "How have you been lately.

"Why'd you do it?" Yumi asked quickly and loudly. Conner looked shocked at the question, but remembered it was a fair question to ask. He looked at his feet and sighed.

"What do you hear right now?" Conner asked. Yumi knew him well enough to realise he wasn't dodging the question, so she answered.

"Nothing." Yumi said.

Conner took Yumi's hand, and gave it a gently squeeze. He whispered 'listen closely' into her ear. Yumi concentrated, and her eyes snapped open.

It was a drumbeat. A four beat drum pattern that somewhere along the lines of "Da-Da-Da-Dum" which for those who are experienced with drums (Like me!) was a "Snare-Snare-Snare-Bass" in rapid succession.

It went on until Conner let go of her hand. "That's what I have to listen to. Day in, day out. The endless booming in my head." Conner said, looking like he was on the verge of a freak out.

"Where does it come from?" Yumi asked. Conner looked at her and he calmed down.

"From humans. They make that noise with every little movement. Can you imagine anything more maddening than that?"

Yumi placed a sympathetic hand on Conner's shoulder.

"Conner, if I had known, I…" Conner shook his head gently, and the two sat in awkward silence.

The silence was broken by a cracking noise. Along the lines of water freezing. Conner & Yumi noticed the ducks were fleeing.

A boy with blue hair and a mechanical gauntlet walked in front of them. It was Alex.

"Excuse me you two, have you seen the man?" He asked, holding up a crumpled photo of Nathan. "I'm going to assassinate him."

"Assassinate Nathan?" Yumi blurted out. She instantly covered her mouth.

"So you do know this guy!" Alex said happily. "Now, tell me where I can find him!"

"No way! You said you're gonna kill him! I'm not telling you squat!" Yumi said, sticking her Tongue out and folding her arms.

Alex's fist lit up with red light, and he conjured a giant machine gun, aiming it at Yumi.

"Are you sure you won't tell me!" Alex growled.

_"I WANNA LOSE MYSELF! LOSE MYSELF!"_

A musical blast knocked Yumi and Alex back. Yumi looked at Conner, who was shirtless and his speaker was glowing blue.

_"TO FIND YOU!"_

Alex conjured a giant fist of red light and crushed it on top of Conner. A blue forcefield surrounded Conner, and the red fist was smashed when it made contact.

_"I WANNA LOSE MYSELF! LOSE MYSELF! TO FIND YOU!"_ Conner sang, creating a blue beam that knocked Alex onto the frozen duckpond. Alex created a trampoline and literally bounced back into the fray. Alex, while flying towards Conner, and conjured a hammer made of red light.

Alex landed and swatted Conner into the duckpond. The frozen surface crumbled and Conner sank into the icy depths.

"CONNER!" Yumi yelled in horror. Her arms enveloped in White Light. She cried 'HAMMER ARM' and slugged Alex across the stomach. Alex doubled over in agony, and Yumi took her jacket off.

Yumi took Alex by the ankle and swung him over her heard, slamming him into the ground. Alex shot a beam of red light into Yumi's face, making her fall back. The floored Alex swiped his legs across the ground, making Yumi fall on her tail. Alex then made a boot of red light and flung it into Yumi's face.

_**"FISSURE!"**_ Yumi cried, slamming her fist into the ground. The ground cracked and Alex's body fell into the shallow crevice, wedging him in. Before he broke free, Yumi ran to the frozen duck pond.

She dove into the icy pond. Being a water creature, Yumi could easily locate Conner and pulled him back up. Conner gasped for air and coughed up some water, but he was alive.

Yumi left Conner on the bench, leaving him to catch his breath. For now, it was just her and Alex.

_**"HYDRO PUMP!"**_

Yumi spat out a high pressure torrent of water. Alex, panicked, activated the Cold Gauntlet, causing the water to freeze into a long thick stick. The icicle dropped to the floor and shattered, but a good deal of ice was still in Yumi's mouth, gagging her.

Yumi, no longer able to call out her attacks, was defenceless.

Alex capitalised on this, and conjured a giant mug made of red light. He used an Ice Bowl to slide Conner towards Yumi and trap them underneath the cup. Small spikes lined the inside of the cup.

"Now." Alex said, his eyes glowing a horrific shade of red. "Are you going to tell me where I can find Nathan?"

"Mphn!" Yumi moaned, unable to speak with ice freezing her mouth shut.

"Pity." Alex said. The spikes got slightly longer, and began to spin, creating a deadly vortex.

Conner stood up.

He looked listless, but stood up, and looked at his speaker, which began to glow blue. It died down and he turned to Yumi.

"Yumi, it doesn't look like we're getting out of this one." Conner said. He lowered himself to look her in the eye. With a small bat like shriek, Conner shattered the ice. Yumi gasped for air.

"Yumi, look at me." Conner said. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Yumi asked.

"I'm sorry for being the bad guy. I'm sorry I tried to hurt people." Conner said, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Conner, I'm sorry too. I'm sorry nobody realised you needed people." Yumi said, drawing Conner into a hug.

"At least we can watch the sunset." Conner said.

"Sunset?" Alex repeated. He looked at the sky, and saw it was getting dark. The sun finally set and the stars came out, and the red death trap dissipated.

"SMEG!" Alex said, having a small temper tantrum. "My powers don't work at night!"

"Lucky us." Yumi said, cracking her knuckles.

"Yumi, did you know sound travels four tines as fast in water than it does through air?" Conner asked.

"No I didn't." Yumi smirked. "Let's test that fun little fact."

Yumi spat out an immeasurable amount of water out of mouth.

_"I don't care how it sounds! Burn it up to the ground! Your kingdom, my desire I wanna lose myself, lose myself to find YOU!"_ Conner sang. The blue beam connected with the water spout, and the water lit up and went twice as fast.

"Oh smeg." Was all Alex managed, before being blasted to air. As he fell to the ground, Conner's speaker began to glow.

"So do not hide your face from me! Please don't hide your face!" He sang. The sonic beam flung Alex away into the horizon, creating a Team Rocket twinkle.

Conner could still hear him. He heard Alex scream "I'll get you for this!"

Yumi sighed and gave Conner a friendly pat on the back.

"So…" Conner asked. "Are we friends again?"

"Yeah Conner. We're very good friends." Yumi said.

"I'm glad."

* * *

Yumi got home to see Ed & Pinkie watching Nathan get smacked around by Action Man, one of Hector's Insta-Villians, little sponge people that when you pored water on them, they grew into full sized killing machine

**"WHAT'S THE CAPITOL OF ISTANBUL?"** Hector demanded, as Action Man hoisted Nathan above his head.

"Istanbul is a city in Turkey, and it's not even the Capitol."

"Piledrive him, Action Man!" Ami commanded. The Insta-Villain did so.

**"WHAT'S YOUR FAVOURITE COLOUR!"** Hector demanded.

"Blue." Nathan answered.

"God damn it." Hector said, pinching the bridge of his noise.

"Not a Super-Psycho, everybody. I repeat, Not a Super-Psycho."

There was a groan involved in most people in the room.

Hector, Ami, Pinkie Pie & Ed retired to there rooms. It was getting late anyway, and the Nathan bashing had gotten boring a while ago.

Action Man went down to Hector's Lab to dehydrate. Yumi was left, looking over Nathan. He looked at her.

"They put me on a rack for three hours." He moaned, rubbing his ribs.

"So I guess you don't have powers. I'm sorry about Hector & Ami's treatment of you." Yumi said as she went to her room. She needed a nap, preferably with a cuddly caterpillar to keep her warm.

Nathan pulled himself off the floor and went to his room. He opened his window, and looked at the moon.

"So I don't have powers." He said to himself. His eyes briefly flashed in a bright blue light.

"Or do I?"

* * *

[Next Time on Red Lightning]

"FOOTBALL!" Conner & Hector said in unison, waving their scarves.

"This is worse than playing away at Leeds." Harlequin Bondage sighed.

"I call goalie!" Future Fungus said, quickly.

"United, United!" Ami chanted, in the City End.

* * *

Authors Notes

Um, forgot to mention last chapter, The Kidz are the creation of Scissor Snipper.


	21. FOOTBALL HOOLIGANS

**Red Lightning**  
**S3E5: FOOTBALL HOOLIGANS!**  
_(Part 5 of the Lightning Strike Saga)_

Hey, My Name is Hector. I'm a Super Psycho. And I work at The Bounce.

The Bounce is an awesome music club, with the best bands, drinks and company. Everybody is welcome, and Super-Psychos are given equal employment opportunities.

So come to the Bounce, where everyone is welcome! Except for Neo-Nazis! I really don't like Neo-Nazis!

* * *

Conner's flat was alive with laughter one particular moment. Future Fungus & Harlequin Bondage had invented a photo-time-machine. Basically, you could step into a projection, and be transported back to that era. Conner had been testing out the machine, and his antics were the source of the laughter.

Sadie walked in to the lounge, having come back from "Shopping"

"Whats going on?" She asked. She looked at the wall the photo was projected on.

It was a World War 2 photo, and Hitler was giving a speech in German from a rooftop. A few feet away, Conner was on the same building.

"Don't listen to him!" Conner yelled. "He's a complete and total nutter!"

Conner's friends broke out in snickers as Hitler went up to Conner and punched him in the face. Conner responded by tackling him, resulting a fist fight on the floor.

Sadie groaned. "What's he doing now? He's scuffling with Adolf Hitler!"

Conner walked out of the projection, clutching a suitcase.

"I've just nicked his briefcase." Conner chuckled. The Gang went over to the coffee table, eager to see what was inside. Conner pulled out a pair of red, furry handcuffs, which resulted in a volume of significant looks and snickers.

Cameron pulled out a sandwich, which he opened and looked at the filling.

"Banana & Crisps, not bad." He noted.

F.F pulled out a personal organise, which H.B took, knowing German.

"Pick up Milk, talk to young James, invade Papa New Guinea." She read.

Conner dipped in the case a pulled out a parcel. He put it to his ear.

"It's a box that goes tock." He said.

"Hmm, reminds me of this documentary I once watched. Somebody tried to assassinate Hitler by putting a bomb in his briefcase." Sadie said.

There was a very brief pause before Conner's living room erupted in panic. Harley & F-F cowered under the coffee table, while Sadie attempted to drape Cameron over the package, hoping it would cushion the blast.

Conner looked left, then looked right. Seeing no other ways of exit, he drop kicked the bomb back into the projection. It exploded in the picture, and Future Fungus yanked the plug for the projector out of the socket.

"Wow Conner, that's quite a kick "HOO" got there." Cameron noted. "I think it ought to be put "HOO" good use."

Future Fungus reached insight the viney tangle that was his torso, and pulled out a football.

"FOOTBALL!" Four of the five housemates yelled in unison, then running out to The Park.

"I'm surrounded by idiots." Sadie said.

* * *

Hector, Nathan, Ed and the rest of them were sitting at picnic table 27#, and Hector was thumping The Black Box against the table, trying to get a reaction.

"Hector, put that thing down." Pinkie Pie said, as she placed a giant cake on the table. "I brought cake, what did everybody else bring?"

"I brought Coca Cola & Bacon." Hector said as he put two thermoses on the table. Each thermos had a few stripes of bacon in them, which were marinating in cola.

"Yum." Ed said, licking his lips at the thought of Hector's contribution. He reached into his jacket. "I brought gravy cakes." he said as he slammed them in the table.

Nathan put a greasy paper bag on the table. "I brought grilled tarantulas. They're Elk-fed."

"And we brought Mayonnaise!" Ami and Yumi said. "Now, let the company picnic commence!" They both hollered.

Everybody put their hands up and gave a cheer.

* * *

About half an hour later, The Staff of the Bounce sat at their table, rubbing their distended stomachs.

"Hector." Ami moaned.

"Yeah?" Hector responded.

"Will you rub my tu-"

Ami was interrupted by a football smacking her in the back of the head. A familiar character ran up to them, obviously the owner of the ball.

It was Future Fungus.

"You?" Hector said in shock.

"Relax shock-jock, I'm not here on business. I just want the ball back." Future Fungus said, pointing the football.

"Oh, you guys playing football then?" Nathan asked, his interest perked.

"Yeah." Future Fungus nodded.

"Yo John, you got the ball yet?" Harley shouted from across the field.

"I told you never to call me that!" Future Fungus, or "John", screamed. "How would you feel if I started calling you your real name, Winnie Lordnelson."

"HOW DARE YOU!" Harlequin yelled. The clown girl ran over to F-F and snatched the ball out of his hands. She looked at Ed and blushed.

"Hey, Big Ed." She giggled nervously, wiggling her fingers as a wave.

Ed shuffled away awkwardly, and Pinkie Pie wrapped her forelegs around Ed, giving Harley a dirty look.

Soon, all of Conner's gang was gathered around the Bounce's picnic table.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" Yumi asked, hoping her ex wasn't stalking her. (Conner smiles a lot. It's really creepy. Who wouldn't make that assumption?)

"I think 'HOO' know why we're here." Cameron said, narrowing his eyes. Conner pulled out a blue scarf, while Hector pulled out a red one.

"FOOTBALL!" Conner & Hector said in unison, waving their scarves.

"Wow, you guys play?" Nathan said, almost sounding impressed. Almost being a key word here.

"Yeah," Cameron hooted. "My boy Conner's the best damn striker I've ever seen." Cameron said, patting Conner on the back.

"Ahem, I think you'll find, I'm the best." Nathan boasted, pointing his thumb towards himself.

The resulted in a dirty look from everybody but Conner, who admired Nathan's confidence.

Sadie fought her way to the front of the group, wearing thick sunglasses so people wouldn't look into her eyes.

"You wanna prove it punk!? Sadie growled. "Cause you better check yourself."

Hector got up in her face. "What! I'm a superhero dammit. I don't check myself! Not for you! Not for ticks! And not for melanoma!" Hector growled, prodding Sadie's not-yet developed chest.

Sadie grumbled as she pulled Hector's finger away.

"Tomorrow, 11 AM, here. Football Match, four aside. First to 10 goals wins." Sadie said.

"Deal!" Pinkie yelled, without anyone else's consent.

"Fine, Tomorrow!" Nathan growled as the heroes left in a huff, taking their rubbish with them.

After that, Conner, Cameron, Winnie & John left. But Sadie remained. She pulled out her pink mobile phone (Which somebody was "nice" enough to give her.)

"Hey Percy." Sadie said into the phone. "Have I got a business opportunity for you."

* * *

Tomorrow came quickly. The Staff of the Bounce was getting ready for the big match. Yumi and Ami had elected to not be part of the team, but had bought Manchester United t-shirts for Nathan, Ed, Hector & Pinkie Pie.

"Alright team. I just want to say this. This isn't about winning. This is about having fun." Yumi said.

"But, if you do loose, you're all fired!" Ami snapped.

"Fair enough!" Team Captain Hector B. Railway said as he saluted.

"Hector, you'll be goalie, Ed will be you're defense. Pinkie'll be on the wing and Nathan will be up front." Ami said.

"Okay." The team said. "Go, The Bounce!"

* * *

Sadie had apparently made a lot of phone calls.

Half of Peach Creek mustn't been present. Their was a large stadium set up, courtesy of Rolf and his "Crazy Concrete Manipulation Powers". There were banners everywhere, advertising **_"Psychoball! The Nu-Sport!"_**

Half the people there were cheering wildly, rooting for either "The Bounce" or "The Underground". There was even a betting stall.

Of course, a small minority of people where camped outside with racist slogans on picket signs, like "Football not 4 Freaks" and "Super-Psychos should be in camps!"

Ami and Yumi found they had special passes to sit in a spectators booth. There, they found Rolf, Kevin, Vicken, Jamie and The Chameleon.

Even Percy was outside.

It sort of made Yumi happy. In the audience, she could see Super-Psychos and Humans cheering together and hugging, all for the love of Football.

"Hey, Ami, Yumi, sit down, take a weight off!" Vicken invited. "Have a sprite!"

"I got fifty big ones on Hector." Kevin said to Rolf, as he stretched his arm over to the buffet table and grabbed a bag of Fanta.

"Ho Ho," Rolf said, as he conjured a small footwear out of masonry. "We shall see Kevin, we shall see."

* * *

Liverpudlian was standing in the middle of the stadium, holding a football. He was wearing a black and white stripped jersey, and had a whistle around his neck.

A lot of the crowd wanted The Bounce to win, with only a small minority of Super-Psychos and Humans giving their support to The Underground.

"This is worse than playing away at Leeds." Harlequin Bondage sighed.

"Alright, I want a good clean game. Powers are allowed! Anything goes!" He explained. He held a football in his hands, and using his metal legs, leapt 20 stories into the air, and slammed the football back to earth.

The Match began.

"I call goalie!" Future Fungus said, quickly. Future Fungus ran to The Underground's goal, and Hector did the same.

Nathan was quick to take the ball, professionally dribbling it towards The Underground's goal. He took a running kick, and punted the ball towards Future Fungus.

Future Fungus stuck his hands out, and a trio of giant Venus Flytraps sprung out of the ground, one of which swallowing the ball.

"Harley, it's on you!" Future Fungus shouted, catching the clown girl's attention across the field. A Venus Flytrap burst out of the ground, spitting out the football.

Harley head-butted the ball and bounced it towards The Burrowing Owl.

"Cam, take it underground!" Harley shouted.

"On it!" Cam shouted in confirmation. He clutched the ball with his owl-y feet and dived into the earth, leaving a trail of overturned earth behind him.

The trail headed straight for the Bounce's goal. Ed, who was in defence, steeled himself for his prepared technique.

Burrowing Owl burst free from the ground ready to header the ball into The Bounce's goal. Ed, flung himself into Cameron, stopping The Burrowing Owl in his tracks. Ed's feet dug into the ground, but he could still feel the enormous force exerted by Cameron's giant wings.

"Pin…kie!" Ed groaned, holding Cameron back by the chest.

The fluffy pink pony galloped up and jumped over the two footballers. Pinkie Pie snatched the ball off of Cameron's head, and galloped back up the field, over to The Underground's goal.

"Not so fast Pink Floyd," Harlequin chuckled to herself, as she flipped a switch on the remote control wrist band she was wearing.

The floor opened up and a giant claw was lifted out. It lunged forward and it grabbed Pinkie, halting her and letting the ball roll into neutral territory.

* * *

At the very top of the stadium, in a spectator booth, two Super-Psychos who had previously tangled with Flashpoint were providing running commentary on the event. Failed comedian "Magic" Steve Topper, and cheated sculptor Mr. William Hand.

_"Well it's a fine day for a football match, and gathered we have the finest athletes out on the pitch today."_ Mr. Hand said into the microphone.

_"Yes, and it's hard to tell who's more excited; said finest athletes, or the audience, aka the fat smegheads watching them."_ Topper said.

_"What I'm surprised about is that Conner's just become a non-entity. I'm wondering when he's gonna make a move."_ Mr. Hand said.

* * *

As Nathan backtracked himself, he briefly got distracted by a blast of techno music. He turned around and it was Conner. He was sitting, legs crossed, and hovering over a ball of blue energy, decorated by white musical notes.

Conner easily overtook Nathan, and sped towards the ball. The techno music hot more energetic.

"I keep my eyes to the sky, ears to the ground!" Conner sang, as he dissipated the ball and began to run to the ball.

"I'm gonna learn to fly, at the speed of sound!"

"HECTOR! STRIKERS HEADING YOUR WAY!" Nathan shouted.

Nathan & Pinkie gave chase, but Future Fungus, from the goal, conjured a giant vine that twist two form a loop-de-loop. Conner ran along it, fast enough to run along the ceiling.

_"If this is all I have, I'm not gonna lose it!"_ Conner sang, speeding up and getting ready to punt the ball into Hector's goal.

_"And when the siren screams I go, for broke!"_ Conner hollered, the music starting a Mexican wave.

Conner smashed the ball with his left foot, and it flew at the speed of sound.

Spark's danced around Hector as he thrust his hand forward.

**"L. Ron Hubbard HAND!"** Hector screamed. A giant blue hand made of lightning and wires materialised and the ball landed square in the palm.

The ball dropped harmlessly, and the whole crowd cheered.

**"EL THOR!"** Hector screamed, electrifying the ball and punting it back into play.

Nathan tapped Ed on the back. "Come on big guy, time for Inazuma 11 reference number 2!"

Ed nodded and jumped high into the air. Nathan jumped up with Ed, and jumped off of Ed's chest.

"Inazuma Drop!" The both shouted.

The sparky ball travelled upwards towards Nathan, who launched it towards Future Fungus.

"Not so fast!" Future Fungus chuckled to himself. He made a Marble Madness track, while Conner supplied that awesome theme tune.

The ball, still supercharged, rolled along the giant vine, and was boomeranged back to Hector's goal.

The score was 0:0. With 40 seconds on the clock.

* * *

In the luxury spectators booth, Kevin was pulling on his hair, which of course was elastic and was reaching the ceiling, along with his stretched arms,

"Come on, come on, come on! Ed, Pinkie, Nathan; smeggin' score already!" Kevin panicked. "You need to smegging WIN!"

Rolf chuckled to himself. Rolf had both placed a bet on Conner's team winning, and a bet on Hector's team, so either way, he gained more money than he lost.

"Kevin, Rolf thinks you're in too deep!"

Meanwhile, out in the bleachers, Conner's number 1 fan, Croyd Purl, aka Reflector, was wearing a blue flag and waving a blue flag with Conner's speaker on it.

He was cheering his bottom off.

* * *

The ball was heading straight for Hector's goal. Pinkie Pie, Ed and Nathan were hiding behind eachother, scared smegless of the electric ball.

Hector's eyes shined with light, and his whole body lit up with blue electricity.

**"Elektro-Moth!"** Hector shouted. A giant moth made of lightning appeared around him, and it scooped up the ball.

Hector, inside the moth, flew into the sky above the stadium.

**"Face the judgement of Inazuma 11 and Galactik Football combined!"** He rumbled. The moth morphed into a cannon and launched the ball towards Future Fungus.

"Oh smeg." He muttered.

There was a White, blinding explosion, and everybody gasped. As the White light subsided, and people saw the stadium wreckage. And beside an unconscious Future Fungus, was the ball, in the goal.

The Bounce's score went up by one, and the claxxon rang. the Bounce had won.

* * *

_"THEY'VE DONE IT! THE BOUNCE HAS WON THE FIRST EVER SUPER PSYCHO FOOTBALL MATCH!"_ Topper shouted down the microphone.

_"AND WITH THIS VICTORY, ONE MEMBER GETS AN ALL EXPENSES PAID TRIP TO SEE MANCHESTER CITY PLAY AGAINST MANCHESTER UNITED!"_ Mr. Hand shouted.

_"I WONDER WHO GETS TO GO?"_

* * *

Two days later, everybody at The Bounce was bored and smegged off.

"I can't believe she swindled us out of that ticket." Hector groaned.

"What did you expect. She's a wily one." Nathan sighed, flicking through his magazine.

* * *

At the football match, said swindler was waving a red scarf in a see of blue shirts.

"United, United!" Ami chanted, in the City End.

* * *

[Next Time, on Red Lightning]

"So, what makes you quailfied to join The Underground?" Conner asked, looking over Webster's credentials.

"I told you I'd be back!" Alex giggled with the combined intensity of Voldemort and The Joker.

"Alright already, I have superpowers!" Nathan yelled.

"Hail to Mr. Alex, put his brother to the test! Always keep him guessing, never let him rest!" Milo, Gordon and Elesa sang.


	22. Cold Day in Hell, Part 1

**Red Lightning**  
**S3E6: A Cold Day in Hell Pt. 1: Oh Brother, Where Art Thou?**  
_(Part 6 of the LightningStrike Arc)_

Hey, My Name is Hector. I'm a Super Psycho. And I work at The Bounce.

The Bounce is an awesome music club, with the best bands, drinks and company. Everybody is welcome, and Super-Psychos are given equal employment opportunities.

So come to the Bounce, where everyone is welcome! Except for The French! I really don't like The Fre-

Hector was interrupted from his recording by Yumi, who walked into the recording studio with an angry look.

"What! The! Hell!" Yumi growled. "I though we said no actual racism!"

"Look babe, I'm just reading what's on the script." Hector said, waving the script in the air.

"Let me see that!" The Swampert girl growled as she snatched away the papers from the Electric Avenger. She scanned them and saw the signature. Hector read it too.

_**"AMI!"**_

* * *

"ROLF, BRICK ME!" Kevin shouted, as he stretched his arms backwards. Rolf made two brick Walls grow out of the ground, and they popped up like toast. Kevin grabbed them and tried to sandwich his opponent.

There was a burst of red light and and the bricks turned to dust. Kevin stretched his fingers forward attempted to spear his foe. The shady enemies dodged each one with perfect agility.

"Kevin, WATCH OUT!" Vicken shouted, as a blast of ice froze her solid.

"I GOT HIM KEVIN!" Johnny shouted as he plunged Plank into the ground. A large tree surged out of the ground, ensnaring the enemy.

A flash of red light toppled the tree as a huge glacier exploded from it. The fallen arbor ploughed into Johnny, sending him flying down the street.

"JOHNNY!" Kevin called.

"Do not worry, Kevin-Boy! Rolf shall end this mindless melée!" Rolf said. He stuck his palm towards a nearby building, and with a burst of concentration, moved it across the street, towards the enemy.

The unknown assailant created a giant hand out of red light, which stopped the building in it's tracks. The enemy then stuck it's other hand forward, and Rolf was flash frozen.

"Time for the latest One Piece reference!" Kevin roared, as his arm stretched backwards. "GUM GUM PISTOL!"

Kevin's arm shot forward, but his opponent caught it with his armoured hand. The force caused Kevin's rubber skin to tear, and Kevin screamed as ice began to travel up his elongated arm.

"Science 101. What happens to rubber, when it's super cooled?" The enemy said, taking off his carnival mask.

"Alex!" Kevin growled. He stretched his neck up as ice encased his shoulder.

"Three seconds. Where's Nathan?" Alex asked.

Kevin spat. "F ck you!" He growled, as ice encased his head, freezing him on the spot.

"Pity." Alex said, as he smashed Kevin out of the ice, leaving the boys brittle form to chip on the pavement.

* * *

Conner, Sadie and the other members of The Underground were having a small recruitment campaign at Peach Creek's Community Centre. Currently, a young man named Webster was auditioning.

Greg Webster was a young man, about 17. He had short black hair in cornrows that culminated in a small ponytail at the back. He was from Zimbabwe, but had lost almost all of his accent, and was very overweight.

"So, what makes you quailfied to join The Underground?" Conner asked, looking over Webster's credentials.

"Well, I can do this." Webster said, as he put his hands near each other, as if holding an imaginary ball. A vortex of green wind kicked up in his hands. Then, wind kicked up in the centres hall.

Harley's mechanical boots stuck her to the ground with magnets, while John literally planted himself. However, Conner, Sadie and Cameron were blown against the wall.

Webster clapped his hand together and the wind ceased. The three slumped of the wall and landed with a thud.

Future Fungus chuckled a bit and began to clap. Webster took a bow.

The Underground all got into a huddle.

"That was very impressive." Conner said as Harley & Cameron nodded.

"Plus, we need a black guy. To say we're not racist." Sadie said.

**"WOAH!"** Cameron gasped. "No need to bring race into this!"

"What do you mean 'Need a Black Guy'?" Future Fungus said. "I'm black!"

Everybody stared at him, in disbelief.

"I sound black." Future Fungus said, remembering his grassy physique.

Everybody stared at him, incredulously.

"I'm from Baltimore!" He said. _(Which is a reference to Kevin Clash, and not a racist joke)_

"Oh…" Everybody drew out. Cameron cleared his throat, and pointed a feathery finger at Webster.

"You sir, are In!" Cam said.

"Wow, thank you. This is fantastic news!" Webster said, as he hopped down from the stage, to shake everybody's hand.

"Yeah, yeah. Sit down." Harley said as she patted the seat next to her. Webster eagerly sat down.

"NEXT!" Harley shrieked, causing everybody but Conner to cover their ears.

Milo, Gordon & Elesa walked onto the stage, grinning maniacally.

"Hey, you're Dom's goons, aren't you!" Conner accused.

"We used to be." Milo smirked.

"But now we have a new boss!" Gordon chuckled.

Suddenly, an icy wind swept through the hall, and a boy with a mechanical gauntlet sauntered into the hall. About twelve Milos thundered off the stage, restraining everybody.

The boy walked up to Conner.

"Hello, we know eachother, don't we." Alex chuckled.

"You!" Conner spat, remembering him from Hadley Wood. "What do you want?" he demanded.

"I'm still looking for Nathan, silly." Alex said. He leaned back, and used his gauntlet to create a throne made of Ice. "So, where's your breathing license?"

"As the unic said to Mussolini, I haven't got one, and if I did, I wouldn't show it to you."

"That was a really cheap joke Conner." Future Fungus said, looking at Conner incredulously.

A red spike made of light rose out of the ground, pressing dangerously against Conner's chin.

"I urge you to reconsider!" Alex leered menacingly.

"I'll say only this." Conner straigned. _**"WIDESCREEN, HURRICANE!"**_

There was a small silence, before Harley turned to Webster.

"That's you, dummy!" She hissed. Webster looked shocked.

"I have a noms de guerre already?" He gasped. "SWEET!"

"Just DO IT!" Everybody shouted.

"Oh, right!" Widescreen said, snapping to attention. He waved his arms in the air, and green winds kicked up, creating a violent hurricane. Gordon & The Milos were blown away, but Elesa dug one of her gigantic fists into the floor, rooting herself there. Then the femthug used her other hand to grab Alex.

Alex chuckled as he aimed his cold gauntlet at Widescreen.

_"Freeze!"_ He chuckled. A gust of cold air was blasted out of the gauntlet. Widescreen was encased in ice, and the hurricane stopped.

Alex jumped to the ground, and froze Sadie, Burrowing Owl, Harlequin Bondage & Future Fungus, encasing them all in Ice.

The dozens of Milo's all restrained Conner, and Alex pointed his cold gauntlet at Conner.

"Last chance honey, tell me where he is!" Alex demanded.

Conner's speaker shone Red, and the room began to rumble. A heavy metal rift filled the room. Alex reflexively froze Conner on the spot.

Alex sighed as shook his head. "Such a waste."

He pointed to the Milos, who walked back into each other, becoming one. He then turned his gaze to Elesa and Gordon.

"Don't worry boss, we'll track him down." Gordon said. "We can't talk to Madacorp, Vaughn Carpenter doesn't know where he is. Atomic Dom's gone AWOL, and NoiseBoy, well, he's not gonna be talking. There's only one other of the five gangs we haven't checked.

"Peter Pann!" Elesa concluded, incorrectly. The others looked at her oddly, causing her to blush with embarrassment.

"Flashpoint!" Milo said.

"Ring-a-ding ding, give the boy a prize!" Alex hollered. He looked at the sky through the window. It was almost dusk.

"Come on, We're burning daylight."

* * *

Hector was busy tinkering with The Black Box. He couldn't remember the last time he slept, and he still hadn't opened the black box.

Nathan's motorcycle howled outside, noting that either he had come back from shopping, or Ed had stolen it again.

Nathan ran from the hallway into the lobby, proving the latter theory.

**"ED!"** He cried. **"IF YOU'RE DOING DONUTS WITH THAT DAMN HORSE, I'M GONNA PULL YOU APART LIKE A ****_BIONICLE_****!"**

Just as Nathan ran out, somebody walked in. It was a girl, about Nathan's age, walked to the bar. She had long blonde hair, sparkling violet eyes and tanned skin.

"Hi," She said. "Can I get a gin & coke please?" she asked. Hector put the Black Box down and filled up a glass with her order. He then turned his head away and fell backwards, unconscious.

"Hey," The girl said, peering over the bar. "You alright?" She asked.

Ed and Pinkie Pie crashed Nathan's bike through the doors, and rode into the halls, screaming "RUNAWAY!"

Nathan ran in, wielding a discarded brick.

"I'LL BRICK YOU GOOD YOU THIEVING…"

Nathan dropped the brick when he saw the girl at the bar, who in turn dropped her drink over the bar, resulting in a smash and a mumble from Hector.

"Nathan?" The girl said.

"Luz?" Nathan asked.

They walked closer and closer to eachother.

"Luz, I…I" Nathan stammered. Luz put her finger on Nathan's lips, shushing him.

"I haven't seen you since the storm." Luz said.

"I tried to find you." Nathan said. "I followed you from Lemonbrook, to Peach Creek, then the storm happen, and I lost you."

Luz held Nathan's hand. "I'm sorry Nathan, I had to avoid Alex."

"Alex is gone." Nathan said. He watched as Luz's eyes light up. "Does that mean?"

Luz embraced Nathan with all her gusto. "Yes!" Luz cried, a few tears escaping her eyes.

Nathan's breathing fluttered as he hugged Luz tighter, lifting the girl off the ground and spinning.

A cold breeze swept through the bounce. Luz and Nathan put each other down, and looked at the figure in purest horror.

"I told you I'd be back!" Alex giggled with the combined intensity of Voldemort and The Joker. Like some kind of Jokermort.

"ALEX!" Luz yelped in fear. Nathan stepped in front of her, and readied his fists.

"Go away Alex!" Nathan threatened.

"Aw, is that any way to treat you're brobro?" Alex chuckled. He raised his gauntlet toward Nathan. "I suggest you chill, before I make you!"

"You stopped being my twin a long time ago." Nathan said.

"Aww, but blood is thicker than water." Alex chuckled. He swung his gauntlet, freezing Nathan's hand in place. "But Ice is thicker than blood."

Alex's eyes began to glow red, as he constructed bonds around Luz's body and mouth.

"Come along dear, let's leave Nathan to play with my pet." Alex chuckled.

Alex manifested a huge triceratops out of red light, aiming all three of it's horns towards Nathan.

Nathan looked over the bar, to see Hector still asleep.

"Yo, Hector. Come on buddy I could really use some Zappity Zap Zap right now!" Nathan said, almost panicking.

"Change the channel mom." Hector snored, still deep in sleep.

**"HOW COULD YOU SLEEP THROUGH THIS!"** Nathan yelled.

Alex levitated Luz towards his side and he walked out the door. As he made his exist, he turned to The Dancefloor.

"Go get 'em boys." He giggled.

At least a hundred Milos smashed there way through the roof of the Bounce, in the manner of the grasshoppers from A Bugs Life.

Nathan grabbed the Black Box from the bartop. He looked at it, gave it a small kiss, and ran for his life. The Triceratops roared, and gave chase.

* * *

Nathan was running for pure existence. A rampaging energy dinosaur was hellbent on killing him.

Nathan, still running, held the Black Box to his face.

"Look, I don't know what the smeg you are, but I know you do weird things to powers. So come on, give me my powers now!" Nathan said, then he looked straight ahead of himself, swerving through doors and past his frozen friends.

"What am I doing? I'm talking to a box!"

Nathan kept running, ignoring the burning sensation in his hand as the box lit up orange. Then, a miracle happened.

The sun went down, and it was still an hour until sunset. Nevertheless, Nathan found himself staring at the moon, and his eyes lot up blue.

"Alright already, I have superpowers!" Nathan yelled. The jubilance in his voice was only matched by his hankering for good ole' fashion wanton violence.

Nathan constructed a Tyrannosaurus Rex out of blue light, which roared and sank it's jaws in Alex's construct and caused it to dissipate.

Nathan wiped some sweat off if his forehead. Then he remembered an important detail.

"THE MILOS!" Nathan yelled. His body was surrounded by a blue aura, and he flew down the hallway.

* * *

Nathan arrived in the main hall, only to find Hector standing in the middle of a room with at least two hundred electrocuted Milos.

"Hey dude." Hector yawned. "Did you know it was Mardi Gras?"

Hector bent over to pick up a smoky Milo. "I mean, look at this ugly mush. He must of spend hours on it."

Nathan looked at Hector like he was some kind of idiot, but his face turned to relief.

"It's good to see you man." Nathan sighed.

The intercom made that annoying screech, before a sinister but rock n roll-y organ, guitar and drum piece came on.

"WHO'S PLAYING WITH MY INTERCOM!" Hector shouted.

A spotlight shone on the stage, and there was Milo on Drums, Gordon on Keyboard and Elesa on Guitar.

_"La La La Lalalala! La La La La La La La!"_ They all sang. It was a horrific but brilliant melody, almost a tribute to KORN, in it's way.

"Hail to Mr. Alex, put his brother to the test! Always keep him guessing, never let him rest!" Milo, Gordon and Elesa sang.


	23. Cold Day in Hell, Part 2

**Red Lightning**  
**S3E7: A Cold Day in Hell Pt. 2: Light and Lightning**  
_(Finale of the LightningStrike Saga)_

Hi, my name is Yumi, and I'll be replacing Hector for the morning announcements.

I work at The Bounce, which is this totally rad music club, with the best food, drink and house bands. Plus, Super-Psychos are pretty much all we hire.

So come to The Bounce, where everyone is welcome. Except the goddamn Chine-_AMI! THIS AGAIN_!"

* * *

"Good lord, a thinly modified version of Kidnap the Sandy Claws!" Hector panicked when he recognised the tune. "We're all doomed!"

_"Hail to Mr. Alex! You will never win! When we get our paws on you, we will do you in!"_

Three Milos jumped down from the stage, brandishing fists and Milo's extra sharp teeth.

"Any bright ideas?" Hector asked, sparks dancing around his arms.

"Just one!" Nathan said. He jumped into the air, and lit up the room with a brilliant White flash.

Nathan let the light subside, and he helped a slightly blind Hector up as he watched the Milos sprawl on the floor, holding their faces.

"Hector, zap em!" Nathan instructed.

PROMETHEUS CHAIN!" Hector said. He sparked some lightning out of his finger, and it hit the Milo on the right. It jumped to the Milo in the centre, and ended the chain with the one on the left, so all three Milos were zapped.

The three Psychopaths hopped off the closed in on Hector and Nathan. Milo had Milo's out the yin-yang. Gordon had at least seven buzz-saws around his tongue. Elesa fists were as big as refrigerators!

_"Hail to Mr. Alex! This is so much fun! We cause chaos day and night, our work is never done!"_ They sang, looking bloody thirsty.

Hector made a ball of lightning in his palm, while Nathan constructed a baseball bat out of blue light.

"BATTER UP!" Hector yelled as he threw the balled lightning up in the air. It came down, and Nathan used the bat to swot the electrical orb at Elesa, who stupidly caught it in her oversized Palm. It shocked her, and she grabbed Gordon by the shoulder, the fool-ette forgot to let go of the ball, and Gordon got shocked too. The two screamed in pain, before fainting. This was just as Milo multiplied into seventy copies.

The Milos joined hands, and the one on the far left began to spin, lifting the clones off the ground and creating a destructive hurricane out of Milos.

"I got this." Hector said. "SHAZAM!"

Lightning smashed through the ceiling, zapping Milo-Prime. Milo-Prime dropped to the floor unconscious, and the rest of the Milos sat down, not knowing what to do without Milo-Prime giving them orders.

Nathan turned to Hector.

"Why didn't you do that first!?" He demanded, irritated.

"What, and ruin the fight scene?" Hector replied.

"Whatever." Nathan sighed. "Now come on, I've got a score to settle."

* * *

Alex had constructed a huge fortress made of ice, complete with an Ice-o-Pede. This frozen parody of Silicon-Tor stood tall over the Elite-Residential District, making Alex feel kingly and victorious.

Luz was in a canary cage made of ice. Her tears left icicles around her eyes, and her wrists were frozen together behind her back.

Alex sauntered in, watching Luz weep to herself.

"Now now," Alex said, as the glint in his eyes suggested something horrific. "Why are you crying."

"Please." Luz sobbed. "You're insane. Just let me go!"

"Go?" Alex said. "But you're my girlfriend. You're not allowed to go."

"No I'm not. I'm Nathan's girlfriend!" Luz snapped. "I've seen what he can do at night. He's gonna come here and kick you to the curb!"

"I'm perfectly aware of the powers Nathan stole from me!" Alex growled.

"What?" Luz said, spaced out, as she watched Alex leave without hitting her.

"Just watch Luz. The sun comes up in 10 hours. Nathan's powers will fizzle out, and my powers cone back full force. And then.…"

Alex stopped and turned around to look his captive in the eyes.

**_"I'll kill him."_**

* * *

Nathan and Hector were running through the rooms of The Bounce. Everyone and everything had been frozen. Ed, Pinkie Pie, Ami & Yumi. All icicles.

"Great, now what do we do." Nathan grumbled.

"You can start by telling me what the smegs going on." Hector replied. He looked into Nathan's eyes with a steely resolve, as if trying to read the mans soul.

"Alright then." Nathan said. "Although you might wanna pull up a chair."

* * *

**_ [Nathan's Flashback]_**

_Before I came to Peach Creek, me and Alex lived in Lemonbrook. We're fraternal twins, me and him. I'm about an hour older, at best._

_Anyways, while we were growing up, we couldn't be more different. It's like, we were polar opposites. I'd choose football, he'd choose rugby. He'd choose Karate, I'd choose Judo. It's like, we were Yin and Yang._

_But, there was one thing we had in common. We were both head over heels for Luz. She was the girl who sat in between us in home room. She was smart, athletic, compassionate, not to mention knock-out gorgeous. Me and Alex used to fight about everything, but it was never more intense than fighting over who would try to woo Luz._

_After a number of years, she chose me. I don't know why, but she did. And I'm glad._

_But, that's when Alex started going really gaga. He got violent, crazy even. When he caught me and Luz together at my flat, I dunno, he just snapped. He went crazy. He bashed me against a wall and I fell unconscious. I dunno what happen then, but I swear I could here Luz screaming._

_When I woke up, Alex and Luz were both gone. The place was trashed, but on the fridge I found a note. It was from Luz, telling me she came to Peach Creek._

_So I came here. After a lengthy motorbike ride, y'know, checking out all the motels n' junk, I ran into Alex. I didn't want to waste any time with him, but he provoked me._

_We were fighting like dogs, all sprawled out on the floor. Then the storm came. Alex was struck, and he was holding me at the time, so I got shocked too._

_After a while I discovered I had a power. Control over Lights, but only at night. I later found out Alex could do the same thing, but during the day. It's like, we're time-sharing the same power._

* * *

"So what, your half-Super Psycho?" Hector asked.

"Pretty much."

"And is that why the moon is up and hour before it should be?" Hector asked.

"No, that was because of this thing!" Nathan said, holding up the black box.

Hector's eyes went wide. He looked at The Black Box, and then looked at Nathan. "You got it to work?" He said in surprise.

"I dunno, maybe. Why?" Nathan asked.

"Because I think I know what to do with it." Hector replied.

* * *

Alex was sitting on his icy thrown. Point Man and a platoon of Milos marched in with a large box over their shoulders, while an even larger polar bear walked in with Elesa, Gordon and The Milo-Prime, retrieved from The Bounce.

Point Man and The Milos placed the crate on the ground, in front of Alex. Point Man saluted.

"Ice Lord Alexander, we have retrieved "The Machine" from Madacorp." Keith said.

"And you were undetected. I really don't want to tangle with Mr. Graves tonight. I just want The Machine to be assembled."

"Yes Ice Lord Alexander!" Point Man said with a bow, before turning to the group of Milos, who all resembled gormless idiots without Milo-Prime.

"You…hang on…17…18…You 47! Assemble the Machine!" Keith barked. The Milos snapped to attention, and began to pull parts out of the box and assemble them.

* * *

Hector and Nathan were in the basement, otherwise known as Hector's Lab.

On two medical beds were the Time Coma'd Eddy and Finn. They were placed on the beds and closely monitored, but on the whole they had been pretty unresponsive for the whole season.

"Okay" Hector said. "Nathan, I need you to use the Black Box on Eddy n Finn."

Nathan nodded and placed the Black Box in between Finn and Eddy. The Box's lid slid open and threw a brilliant light over the two paralysed bodies.

Eddy and Finn's skin lit up with a golden glow, the same hue as the light. The light sank back into their skin, and they laid on the beds, still.

Hector leaned over Eddy, inspecting his golden friend.

"Yo Eddy, you alright?"

Eddy's fist suddenly sprung up, punching Hector in the face.

Eddy and Finn gasped for air, before springing into action.

"Alright ThugBoy, you're going…" Finn yelled before stopping abruptly. He took note of his surroundings. "Where are we?"

"And who the smeg are you!?" Eddy demanded, pointing at Nathan.

"I can explain that!" Hector said, as he peeled himself off the ceiling.

Hector fell to the floor with a _"flumph"_, and pulled himself up.

"Guys, this is Nathan. You've been unconscious for like a month now, we hired him in the interim. We're currently fighting his twin and mortal nemesis to get his girlfriend back. He can control light when it's the night time and he can apparently work The Black Box. Any questions?"

"Yeah, where's Double-D?" Finn asked.

Hector fell silent. Despite being older than Double-D by about 5 years, Double-D was still his idol, and it was hard to admit his hero was gone.

"Flashpoint ain't around no more." Nathan said. "But Railway here has been protecting the city in his place, so I think he's more than qualified to lead this mission."

"This isn't about the mission," Eddy growled, standing up. As Quarterback, he loomed over all of them by as a much as a foot. "It's about my friend. You mean to tell me he's…" Eddy stopped half way. It was getting too painful.

"Look," Nathan said, putting his hands up. "I'm sorry about Flashpoint but…"

"Call him by his real name." Eddy growled. "Use his real name! At least then he didn't die as a stupid persona. He should at least be able to die as Eddward Marion-Virgil Decepticon Waters! He deserves at least that much you **bastard**!" Eddy yelled, eventually breaking down into tears, Finn gently hugged him.

"It's ok."

Hector stood up. He placed a sympathetic hand on Eddy's shoulder.

"Look, Nathan's never met Double-D, so instead of being angry, be sorry that he never got to meet Double-D." Hector said. Eddy sniffed, and nodded.

Nathan looked at Eddy, and with a rare moment of empathy, offered some sympathy.

"I know I never met Double-D, but Hector, Ed, Marie, he's all they ever talk about. I know he'd do anything to help this city, and all who live here. Well, I live here, so please, do what he would've done." Nathan said.

Eddy nodded in a slow, solemn fashion. He held out his huge metallic fist.

"Quarterback."

"PixelFace" Finn said as he stuck his fist to meet Eddy's.

"Overload!" Hector joined in.

Finally, Nathan put his fist in, yet somehow he felt he didn't belong in the ritual.

"Nathan, I guess"

The other three shrugged, and three their hands in the air.

**"Go Vigilantes!"**

* * *

Alex looked down from his ice throne. The Milos had just about finished "The Machine"

Keith clambered up the icy Walls to his level, saluting him with a Full Rimmer (Look it up, it's freakin' weird!)

"Ice Lord Alexander!" Keith stated as he saluted. "The Machine is complete."

Alex's eyes lit up. He placed his fingertips together and with Mr. Burns like creepiness, said the phrase.

"Excellent."

"Um, sir, some off The Milos have been questioning, um, what does The Machine, ur, actually do?" Point Man asked. Alex grunted and gave Point Man a dirty look. Keith began to sweat bullets, as frost visible collected around his cheeks.

The frost dissipated as Alex changed his expression. This time it was smug satisfaction.

"I'm glad you asked." Alex said. "This Machine is designed to rip the powers out of a Super-Psycho, and insert them into somebody who the government wanted to have powers. I'm going to use it to take back what my twin brothers took from me."

"Really?" A disembodied voice chuckled, as an invisible force picked up Point Man and tossed him off the ledge.

"WITCHCRAFT!" Alex yelped instinctively, holding his Cold Gauntlet out for protection.

"Uh Uh uh!" Another disenchanted voice said, as The Cold Gauntlet was forced above Alex's head.

Suddenly, four figures became visible. Nathan, Overload, Quarterback and PixelFace.

Alex looked like he had seem ghosts. Nathan's eyes flared as he constructed a giant hand out of light. He thrust it forward, pinning Alex to the wall.

"WHERE'S LUZ!?" Nathan demanded, the first and only time losing his cool.

"CRYSTAL CLAWS!" Alex shouted. The large man morphed into a Polar Bear, and jumped to Alex's rescue.

Eddy cracked his knuckles and rugby tackled the ursine Super-Psycho and ploughed him into the ground.

"Come on big boy. Remember me!" Eddy roared as he tumbled with Crystal Claws, and then kicked the polar bear off of him.

The Polar Bear went flying, distracting Nathan enough to dissipate the fist. Alex dropped to the floor, and held out The Cold Gauntlet.

"FREEZE!" Alex cackled. Hector was quick to react, zapping Alex's hand. The Gauntlet flung upwards, creating a cluster of icicles. Finn capitalised on that, pulling the icicles off the ceiling and flinging them toward Alex.

The platoon of Milo quickly came to Alex's rescue. Each one intercepting an icicle, getting speared in the chest, and vaporising upon the terminal blow.

Alex used the Milo's cover to freeze Overload, PixelFace and Nathan's feet to the floor. Nathan responded by lasering his way out of the ice, before sending a blue beam towards Alex.

Alex took the beam to the chest, howling in pain. Hector turned to Nathan.

"We'll handle these clowns. You go find your girl!" Hector yelled as he electrified his legs, hoping to melt the ice.

"Your sure?" Nathan asked.

"Dude, I am so positive it's affecting my charge." Hector said as he finally broke out of the ice. Hector electrified his body, ready to brawl with Alex, and Nathan sped off to find Luz.

Meanwhile, Finn looked to camera, incredulous.

"Oh sure, leave me here." He muttered.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the ground, Eddy was in full on rumble with Crystal Claws. The Metal Man punched the Polar Bear in the face, causing the ursine to double backwards, holding it's face in pain.

However, at this point in the fight, Point Man had gotten his bearings and and was primed for a sneak attack.

He aimed his hand at Wuarterback while his back was turned, and fired his fingers like missiles, which slammed into Eddy's back. Eddy howled in pain.

Keith let lose another blast, this one blasting Eddy upwards. The failing Quarterback landed near Hector, and with a flailing powered by super strength, flung Hector high into the sky.

* * *

"WAAAGH!" Hector Screamed, as he practically busted through the basket floor of a passing Hot Air Balloon, that was surrounded by green crows (Some on the balloon, some in the balloon, and some flying around the balloon).

When Hector burst through the floor, his head bumped right into another man, who was knocked of his feet in reaction. Almost all of the crows perched in the hot air balloon flew of their perches in suprise.

Hector took a few seconds recovering from the blow. but upon looking at a man's face. He immediately did a double-take in suprise.

"You're my exact double!" They both said in unison. walking backwards away from each other.

"...This reminds me of that Time i went to the Youth center to see skrillex's concert" Said a blue haired teen Hector never noticed before.

Hector looked down as he began to fall through the basket floor again. He sighed and held up a sign the read "Adios Y'all!" before falling back to earth again.

* * *

Nathan ran through the wintery hallways of Alex's tower.

"Come on, come on!" Nathan urged himself onwards, as he scoured each and every room. Eventually he just found himself running through corridors in a Scooby-Doo fashion. Nathan stopped when he realised he was getting no where, and in a rage, he screamed and punched a wall, creating a bright blue flash.

* * *

Luz shivered in her icy canary cage. It was so cold, but she didn't mind that. She was shivering because she was so frightened of Alex's abuse, and his psychopathy has evidently gotten worse since she has last seen him.

The tears on her face had frozen into flecks of ice, which burned her face.

Luz resumed her huddled position, until she noticed a flash. A bright blue flash. Alex could only make red flashes, so it could only be one person.

"Nathan?" Luz called out, her throat hoarse, so it hurt to talk. "Is that you?" Luz probed, praying for a response.

"Luz?!" Nathan's voice responded. "Where are you?!"

"I'm here!" Luz did her best to shout, but it hurt so much. Crying does that to ya.

"Hello?" Luz said, when they was no response.

The was a bright blue light behind her, and she turned around. It was Nathan, levitating and his eyes glowing blue.

"Nathan!" Luz said with glee in her voice.

"Stand back!" Nathan said. He made a laser beam from his mouth, and used it to sever the canary cage from Tge ceiling. It fell to the floor and shattered, freeing Luz.

Nathan touched down to floor, and Luz fling herself into his arms. The embrace was so warm that Nathan could of sworn sone of the ice melted.

"I knew you'd come!" She smiled.

"I knew you'd be here." Nathan said, allowing himself one brief smile. His face reverted back to it's default expression. "You have to get out of here." He said.

"You're not escaping with me?" Luz asked.

"I left three good people to fight my battle for me. Sure, to off 'em where assholes, but one, just one, is worth my time." Nathan said. Luz nodded, admiring Nathan's decency. She hugged him.

"Look at you, my Shining Fury." She whispered. Nathan's eyes lit up, literally.

"THAT'S IT! LUZ YOU GENIUS!" Nathan said, holding Luz's face, squeezing her cheeks.

"Great, what did I say?" Luz asked, her eyes darting from side-to-side in confusion.

"That's my Super-Name!" Nathan said. "I am…SHINING FURY!"

Nathan quickly backed away, and pointed a glowing finger at Luz. Luz was suddenly encased in a car made of light, complete with a scalectrix track running around the tower.

"Luz, when you get to the bottom, go get the police. I'll have wrapped things up by then."

Luz nodded as she floated around inside the car shaped construct.

"I love you." Nathan said as he made a baseball bat out of light. He whacked the car, and sent it rolling down the track at moderate speeds.

* * *

Nathan ran into Alex's throne room, to find Hector, Finn and Eddy frozen to a wall, their heads free for them to see what was going on. Point Man and Crystal Claws were lying on the floor next to Milo, Gordon and Elesa, all five unconscious.

"Sorry Nathan." Hector said weakly. "We tried."

"And look where it got you."

Nathan went into a rage when he heard his brothers voice.

"ALEX! WHERE ARE YOU!" Nathan roared, his eyes lightning up like the sun.

"What's the heyhey brobro?" Alex giggled in a mocking tone.

"Alex, enough is enough, it's time to settle this once and for all." Nathan roared.

"I agreed, let's!" Alex roared. He appeared from behind the machine and switched it on. A beam of White light enveloped him. A second beam aimed for Nathan, who conjured a force field just before it hit. Now the only thing keeping the beam from Nathan was a small dome of blue light.

"You're mine now Nathan! Give up! You're nothing!" Alex sneered, turning the dile on the control panel up, nearer to the maximum.

"You're wrong." Nathan shouted as his force-field began to crack under the beam. "I'm Shining Fury, a Vigilante! And the first rule of The Vigilantes, is we never give up! And as a Vigilante, I have The Black Box!"

Nathan's force field shattered, and Nathan lobbed the Black Box toward The Machine. The Beam made contact, and Nathan's body lit up with Blue Light. Alex's body did the same thing, only in red. Nathan's body began to dim as Alex got some blotches of blue around his hands and feet.

"It's working! It's working!" Alex screamed, as the blue crept up his limbs.

Suddenly, the room fell silent, as one small "chink" made itself heard.

The Black Box had made itself heard. The Black Box had made contact with The Machine, and once again, performed a miracle for Nathan.

Alex's body began to dim. _**"WHAT'S HAPPENING!"**_he roared.

Alex's red light faded as Nathan's blue light returned. Nathan was lifted off the ground. The two brothers seemed to connect, as White light was thrown out of their eyes and mouths.

Hector, Finn and Eddy screwed their eyes shut, to shield themselves from the light.

When they felt it save to open their eyes, they found Alex blown into the wall across the room. Nathan was levitating, surrounded by an aura, which was coloured a mix of red and blue. Violet.

"Alex, I have your power now. I am one whole Super-Psycho, and it is you who is now nothing." Nathan said, in his usual, emotionless tone.

Alex stood up, enraged at Nathan. The loss of his power, the loss of Luz, the loss of his cronies. He noticed the Cold Gauntlet on his arm, and ignored it's violent sparks.

_**"I CAN STILL SEND YOU BACK TO THE ICE AGE!"**_ Alex roared as he aimed The Cold Gauntlet at Nathan.

"Don't do it! It's busted!" Nathan warned, but his warnings fell on deaf ears.

_**"Say hello to Sid for me!"**_ Alex laughed manically, and used the Cold Gauntlet. Instead of the ice beam, however, shards of ice appeared and disappeared around Alex's sides. Suddenly, there was a flash of light, and Alex stood before everybody, flash frozen.

Without Alex holding the ice in place, everybody managed to break free of the ice. Hector walked over to Nathan, as his stoic friend touched the ground again, and put a sympathetic hand on Nathan's shoulder.

"It had to be done. This is what Vigilantes do. We stop bad guys. No matter how painful." Hector said.

"He was a monster. A complete, and total monster. But, he was my brother. My twin brother. And after all this, I still love him."

A few tears escaped Nathan's eyes, as he put his hand up and lasered the words "Arrest Me" into the ice.

"Come on, Luz is gonna be here with The Fuzz any minute. We should be here when they get here." Nathan said. The others nodded in agreement.

* * *

It was the morning after the ordeal that had happened. Alex's icy prison would be kept refrigerated in Building 7, and Dom's goons where send back to Maximum Security.

Nathan was with Luz in the Bounce's main hall, where a party had been thrown by Pinkie Pie in his honour. It was his leaving party. With Luz by his side, he had no reason to stay in Peach Creek. Besides, he needed to go back to Lemonbrook and tell his parents what happened to Alex.

Everybody had been thawed out. Jamie was overjoyed Eddy was moving again, and Future Fungus was overjoyed Finn was moving (for some reason).

Yumi went over to Nathan. She put her hand on his shoulder.

"Are you sure you won't stay. You're light shows were killer." She said. "We'll even take you off minimum wage." She offered.

"Thanks, but no thanks. Lemonbrook is my home, born and raised. Besides, it has a lot of street crime, and I think it could do with a superhero or two. Don't you Luz?" Nathan said.

Luz just smiled as she wrapped her arms around Nathan. "As long as you're my Shining Fury, I can dig living in a comic book from now on."

Nathan and Luz walked outside, followed by Nathan's new friends. Nathan constructed a motorcycle out of violet light, and he and Luz got on it. Nathan then made helmets for them all.

"Hey Ed, I left you a present round back." Nathan shouted as he reved the engine. "Goodbye everybody!" He shouted as he sped away from the Bounce, and back to Lemonbrook, his home.

**"GOODBYE!"** Everybody shouted.

Once Nathan was out of sight, Ed ran round the Back of the Bounce, near the edge of the docks. He had found Nathan's old motorcycle. It had a note that read "You stole this thing so much, might as well give it to you. Good luck Big Ed-Nathan"

"Sweet!" Ed shouted.

* * *

Soon, everybody went back into the bar, ready to finish the drinks and cake, then tidy up. However, Eddy noticed there was somebody at the bar.

"Hey pal, come back at nine. This is a private party." Eddy snapped.

"Oh sorry, must've lost my invitation." The stranger said in an all too familiar voice.

The guy got up, and turned around, causing everybody to freeze.

"Double-D?" Eddy asked, stupefied.

"I'm back baby, I'm back." Double-D said.

* * *

**[Authors Note]**  
Alright, another one bites the dust. This one was kinda fun, but kinda hard, so I'm glad it's done. A big hand to Scissor-Snipper, who created a fair deal of characters for this season, and has a few more to come.

Also, more brilliant news. Red Lightning has now hit DeviantART! If you wanna see some pictures of you're favourite Super-Psychos, visit RedLightningPics on deviantART. Also, give RedLightningDoodles a whirl, which is run by Scissor-Snipper.

P.S: Demonlord99, I will **not** accept your O.C for three reasons. One, I already have a main villain, a few in fact. Two, he conflicts with the actual origin of the storm, which will be touched upon. Three, he has lame powers.

P.P.S: AxePrincess, I will answer your questions in the - tomorrow.

P.P.P.S: Next season, somebody gets promoted to full time Vigilante. See the choices in my poll.

P.P.P.P.S: I just watched the trail for Equestria Girls. SQUUEEEE!

* * *

_**[Next Season on Red Lighting]**_

"Marie, I missed you s.." Double-D bean, but was interupted by Marie pressing her lips against his.

"Soooo, it's a date rape drug?" Conner questioned.

"Ed, you can _fly_?!" Eddy asked in astonishment.

The newscaster looked very excited. "I present to you, all the way from Japan, _Miku Hatsune_!"

"Um, Croyd, thank you saving my life." Sadie said as she planted a small kiss on Reflector's cheek.

**"YOU'VE GOT MY POWER!"** Double-D and Conner yelled in Unison.

_"BRAIN NOW!"_ Dead Head roared as he lunged for Marie, who swatted him away with a wrench.

"Hi, I'm Sean, and I'm an** ENERGY VAMPIRE**!"

_**"The name's Carpenter, Vaughn Carpenter."**_


	24. -----

Okay, here is the skinny, it has come to my attention that a few O.C's have been submitted. I'm totally cool with this, but I would like to lay down some rules.

Firstly, most of you will only be allowed to submit freak-of-the-weeks. The following people who have the ability to grant major characters are listed below.

Scissor-Snipper (He wrote a fanfiction based on mine and did a fair ammount of fanart. This qualified)

AxePrincess-37 (She's my girlfriend. I kinda have to or I'm sleeping alone.)

Lizardman-77 (Real Life Best Friend)

FanFiction Admistrator (Real Life Gay Friend)

Beast Maker (Real Life Best Friend)

* * *

Anyways, heres the profile I think you should use, taken from Lizardman-77's submition, who I think stole it from hello.

Name: Be imaginative. I'm a fan of Hector Railways, Vic Volcanos, and Edd Marion-Virgil Decepticon Waters

Alias: I'd insist it involves the power in some way. Also, I'd discourage "Whatever-Man" or the fussix Man in general.

Gender: One of the two. I'd like an even ratio of girls and boys. I don't want to see each and every O.C submission being a chick.

Age: This is a teen orientated fic, so between 16 and 23 would be prefferable. Anything below 14 won't see much action, but I'm a fan of old folk kicking butt.

Personality: No cliches please. Since this is gonna be primarily for villains, criminally insane is almost a given.

Description: Describe your character's physical attributes, and motive. Also, if your character has a physical mutation, he's the formula. Chose from Animal (Basically Anthros) Human (Humans with, extra bits) and Monster (Monsters...duh)

Powers: I'd suggest something cool, like laser vision or geokinesis. However, you can only have ONE power. Finn is a special case, so don't mimic his reason for two. Also, I banned the following powers.

_Power Replication: If it's not yours, take a hike._

_Time Travel: Those are Special._

_Immortality: There can only be one, as the Highlander said._

_Better versions of The Vigilante Powers: No way_

_Darkness Powers: Important Later_

_Earthquake/Shockwave Powers: Important Later_

* * *

Also, I promised I'd answer questions_._

_Q): Who's the most powerfl Super-Psycho  
_**A): You'll find out.**

_Q): Are they any important people who have Powers that you can afford to tell us about?  
_**A): David Bowie got Longevity and Immunity to Posons, Vin Diesel got the ability to be a Were-Car, Zooey Deschanel got the power to be fat. That is all.**

_Q): Is it possible to have powers without the Lightning  
_**A): Yes!**

_Q):_ _Do Conner and Yumi GET TOGETHER!?__**  
**_**A):[[This aswer has been sensored by the spoilr patrol]]**


	25. I'm Back Baby, I'm Back

**Red Lightning**  
**S4E1: I'm Back Baby, I'm Back**

_It was noon in Hadley Wood, and a small boy, no older than 11, was surrounded by small woodland creatures. A small rabbit was snuggled in his lap, and a small bat with a yellow stripe was perched on his shoulder._

_The boy, who's name was Lucas, was reading from a book made of bark and leaves. Evident by his bohemian apparel, he had been living in the woods for a while._

_"Hey friends, I'm gonna tell to a story that Dimita here wrote." Lucas said, pointing to the bat._

_"Long ago, before humans were born, three legends walked the planet. One, the blue legend, was a preserver, protecting the creations of the yellow legend, the creator, from the red legend. the destroyer."_

_"One day, the blue being and the red being had a battle. The red wanted to destroy the humans, and the blue tried to stop him. The yellow being tried to stop them, and they all fell down. A piece of one of the legends fell to earth, and with, a lightning storm happened, and imbued humanity with all the wonders of The Three Legends."_

* * *

It was early in the morning, and Peach Creek Community Centre, and Sally was sitting outside it in a home made Lemonade Booth with the words "Luv Poshun" scribbled above it in crayon.

A tall, dark haired man pulled up the kiddie stool and squatted in front of the booth.

"Hey kid." The guy said. "You got a fresh batch?"

"Sure thing sir!" Sally beamed, as she bent over and a tray of small, purple bottles, filled with fruit juice mixed in with her "Love Spores" to make a love potion.

Well, it wasn't really a love potion in the traditional sense. It was more of "Sexual-Magnetism-In-A-Bottle" type deals. If you drank a bottle of the stuff, then the opposite gender would find themselves unable to resist the drinker.

"So, this is the good stuff, huh?" The man asked, inspecting a bottle.

"Oh yes Mister. It contains Super-Psycho powers. It'll work like charm!" Sally said, eagerly.

The man smiled. He took a bottle and places it in his pocket. "How much?"

"One DollarPound please!" Sally said with a smile.

The man smiled and gave Sally a DollarPound coin. "Deal." He said. And with that he walked away.

This man is named Marv Aul. He is thirty six years old, of Cuban decent, and works as a teacher of Journalism at Peach Creek highschool. With this love potion, he is potentially the most attractive man on the planet, and he has a taste for school girls, and he has malevolent intentions.

* * *

Double-D had spent a good deal of time in is room that week.

Since his adventure with Jimmy and Ace, he had a lot to catch up on. His friends at filled him in. Turns out Eddy & Finn were as out of the loop as he was, having been "Time Coma'd" by his initial leap through time.

He had been effectively dead to the world for about a month. His parents didn't even know he was gone. His dad was away in a military, and his mother ran a huge corporation in the American side of the U.K.A.

However, he was only concerned with one person. The girl he left behind without even saying goodbye.

Marie.

He looked at his watch, then at his clock. All that time travel had rendered his watch so out of sync it was worthless, so he just looked at the clock. School started in 30 minutes. Marie's trailer was 40 minutes away, and school was at hour away on foot. He smiled.

Bags of time.

Ed, Eddy & Finn were sitting at the bar, the two Ed's ready to go back to school, but all three were shocked by the sudden gust of wind inside the Bounce.

* * *

Marie pulled herself out of bunk when she heard the doorbell to her trailer. She went downstairs and, being sure she had a dressing gown on, opened the door.

It was Double-D.

Marie was stunned, briefly blinded and deafened by the shock she was experiencing.

"Marie…" Double-D started, but was stopped when Marie shoved her palm in front of his face, and looked the other way.

"Save it." She said, tears trickling out of her eyes. "Save it because I just got over this bull! OK!" Marie snapped.

She turned her head to look at him. "Look, if you're a ghost, or robot, or a clone who thinks he's the original, fine, I can deal. But if you're some kind of Shapeshifter, or some sick memory illusion thingy, then that is NOT COOL!" She shouted, and slammed the door. However, Double-D was already inside before the door slammed.

"Marie, I'm the real-deal." Double-D said. Marie's face lit up with a glimmer of hope, but she quickly beat that emotion backwards.

"But you can't be!" Marie said, trying not to sound furious. "You were vaporised!"

"I wasn't!" Double-D explained. "I was sent back in time. I spend weeks bouncing from Timezone to Timezone, and the only thing that kept me working faster than ever, it wasn't Super Speed. It was the idea that you're still waiting for me."

Marie looked Double-D in the eye, and looked into his soul the way only two people who were very much in love can. And she knew he was telling the truth.

"Marie, I missed you s.." Double-D began, but was interupted by Marie pressing her lips against his.

Marie used her superior strength to move her taller boyfriend to the sofa, where she forced him down by leaning her bulk into him. The two never broke the kiss for that.

Ten minutes past and Double-D finally broke the lip-lock.

"Y'know, I've been all over the world from start to finish, and nothing ever compared to you." Double-D said as he caressed her blue fringe. Marie gasped slightly as Double-D blurred out and appear behind her. They rolled slightly until Marie was now sitting on Double-D's lap.

"And one other thing," Double-D said, as he placed his left hand on her belly. He planted a kiss on her neck, before moving his mouth to her ear.

"We call him Ace." He whispered.

Marie looked down at the spot on her belly Double-D was rubbing, and instantly knew what he meant. She blushed, but then replaced it with a coy smile.

Marie rolled over and now she and Double-D were facing each-other. She placed her hands underneath his t-shirt, and began to rub his chest.

Marie gave him a cat-smile as she moved one hand towards the downstairs area.

"Hmm, is that a sonic screwdriver in you're pocket, or are you just happy to see me?" Marie said.

Double-D looked at Marie's clock. School started in ten minutes. It could take him seconds to make it, but…

"F ck it. I've been dead to the world for a month, one more day won't hurt." Double-D said to himself as he resumed his kiss with Marie.

* * *

Eddy & Ed had arrived at school, Eddy had been dropped off in Hector's Car. Ed & Pinkie Pie had ridden in on Ed's motorcycle.

Ed & Eddy were wearing their casual get-up, while Pinkie Pie was on Ed's shoulder, wearing a sailor suit.

"Oh my gob! My first day of school!" Pinkie Pie gasped. "I'm so nervou-cited!"

"I hope you know that's not a real word, right?" Eddy said to Pinkie Pie. He then turned to his taller companion. "And anyway, are you sure is allowed to go to school?"

Ed grinned. "Oh sure. They made it mandatory for schools to accept Super-Psychos as well."

"But she ain't a Super-Psycho." Eddy pointed out.

"Yeah, but who's to know." Ed grinned. He liked acting shifty, having put great amounts of time into learning how to do it right.

"Whatever." Eddy sighed. The three began to walk to the entrance, only to stop and stare at the source of a very loud voice.

"DAMN YOU CONNER!"

It was Sadie, who had evidently been dressed up nicely for her first day of school, but in all likelihood it was probably that Conner & Cameron had dressed up Sadie in her sleep. She had been dressed in a sailor suit and had an enormous pink bow at the back of her neck. She looked positively adorable! And incredibly angry.

"Now now," Conner said, trying to keep the smirk off his face. "You'd want to be pretty on your first day of middle school."

"Yeah," Cameron chuckled. "Don't you wanna kiss us goodbye!"

As the two idiots broke down in laughter, Sadie's eyes began to glow indigo.

_**"CAMERON! GET CONNER!"**_ Sadie commanded. Cameron's owlly expression changed so it resembled a vacant, gormless idiot.

He squawked loudly and dove underground. Conner knew he was in trouble and ran for the hills, a trail of overturned earth following him.

Sadie chuckled sadistically, and then shot a deathly glare at anybody who was staring.

* * *

"Good morning class, welcome to Media; Journalism. My name is Mr. Aul, and I will be your teacher for the year."

Mr. Aul looked at his class. About 20 students. Five human boys, four human girls. Two Super-Psycho girls, seven Super-Psycho boys, two Gargoyle boys.

He smiled, as he took the small bottle out of his pocket, and poured it in his mug of coffee.

"Shall we begin then?" He smiled as he downed the mug. He pointed to a girl. Her name was Lucy, and she looked like an anthropomorphic Triceratops. "Lucy, can you tell me two social and legal responsibilities a reporter has?"

Lucy looked like she was about to answer, but was stopped dead in her tracks. As she looked at Mr. Aul's face, cartoonish hearts replaced her eyes.

"Uh…um…I don't know sir." Lucy said.

"Right, see me during break." Mr. Aul said, as he sat down. Lucy nodded furiously with a weird smile on her face.

Eddy leaned over to Ed. "Yikes, he's strict." Eddy said. Ed nodded.

"Monica, can you tell me the answer?" Mr. Aul asked, facing the other Super-Psycho girl who had prehensile hair. Just like Lucy before her, Monica was overcome by Mr. Aul.

"Um, I don't know either, sir." Monica said, blushing.

"During break, then." Mr. Aul said, not even looking up from his textbook.

He asked all of the girls, and some of the boys. All the girls ended up seeing him during break.

* * *

Eddy met Jamie in the canteen. As usual, shedder using her big fat paycheck from Building 7 to stuff her face.

"Hey Jamie," Eddy said as he pulled up a chair in front of her.

Jamie mumbled something incoherently, her mouth still full, but then she swallowed, and was allowed to speak more clearly.

"Oh, Hi Eddie, how are ya doin'?" Jamie asked.

"Fine, you?" Eddy asked.

"Ah'm fine, thanks fer askin'" Jamie replied. "So, how's yer first day?"

"Well, it's really weird. My Journalism Teacher is, like, insanely hot, and he looks at the girls like a hobo looks at a freshly baked cookie. He's keeping them back at break time right now in fact."

"Wow, an' here Ah thought sitting next to a giant cockroach was interesting." Jamie said.

"Oh wow, Kafka goes here?" Eddy said, his ears perking up.

"Eddie, focus!" Jamie said, snapping her fingers in front of his face. "I was thinkin' 'bout that teacher ya mentioned. Ah think he's a wrong 'un!"

"Come off it Jamie, he'd never get past school security if he was a Pedo!" Eddy said. He fumbled about inside his pocket, before grunting and slamming his fist on the table.

"Darn, I left my mobile phone in class." Eddy said. He got up to walk back to class, while Jamie turned to the camera.

"Ah hope yer payin' attention. Eddy's conveniently fergotton his mohbile phone. This means he's gonna see somethin' he shouldn't!" Jamie explained, and then resumed eating.

* * *

Pinkie Pie skipped merrily down the corridor. Her catering teacher was impressed by baking prowess, and predicted "a great year" for her.

Ed wasn't kidding when he said School was fun. She had already made tons of friends. There was even this really moody giant cockroach boy who said she was his friend now, and apparently he didn't make friends with anyone.

Pinkie Pie was so lost in thought that she wasn't looking where she was going and *WHAM* trotted right into another student, causing Pinkie Pie to fall on her rump.

"OW!" The other voice said. "Hey watch it!"

"Sorry." Pinkie Pie said, rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah, whatever." The other one said, she rubbing her eyes also.

The eye rubbing ceased and the two finally got a good look at eachother.

"Oh my glob! You're a pony!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Um, yeah," The Pony said. She stuck her hoof out to shake Pinkie Pie's. "I'm Vinyl, Vinyl Scratch."

Pinkie Pie quickly took Vinyl into a hug, much to the new pony's surprise.

"Oh this is just great! I knew there were others like me! Where did you come from?" Pinkie asked as she released Vinyl from her grip.

"That guy drew me." Vinyl explained, as she pointed to the same guy who brought Pinkie into existence. He gave them both a brief smile before he resumed shaking his sketch pad, resulting in several grocery items to fall out.

Pinkie Pie looked at her animator, gave him a wave, and turned back to Vinyl.

"So, you wanna be best friends forever now?" She asked in a typical Pinkie Pie manner.

"Sure," Vinyl said with a smile. The two bumped rumps and trotted to next class. Music.

* * *

Eddy was walking towards his journalism class, only to be stopped at the door. Eddy could see quite clearly through the little window, and inside the room was Mr. Aul, doing things he probably shouldn't be doing with girl he kept back at break.

"Oh man! This is just like Debra Lafave!" Eddy gasped. (Look her up people! Women mustn't get away with sexual crimes because they're women!) This sudden outburst alerted Mr. Aul and the girls, who all looked at him at the same time, turning their heads in synchronisation, creating a really eerie effect.

"Get him." Mr. Aul said calm. Monica grunted loudly as her hair whipped forward, forming a large hand and forcing Eddy up against the wall.

"Oh poopy." Eddy moaned.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the Peach Creak community centre, Conner having a nice morning stroll. In one hand he had a bottle of diet coke and in the other he had half a Curly Wurly.

"Hiya Mister!" Sally yelled as she waved at Conner.

Conner, friendly as ever, waved back. He walked over to Sally's stall and bent over to look her in the face. She didn't sound human, so Conner warmed up to her quickly.

"Well hello there little girl," Conner cooed, fawning over Sally's adorableness. "Are you selling lemonade today?"

"Nope." Sally replied. "I'm selling Love Potions!"

Sally bent over and produced a bottle of liquid. "If you drink it, girls will be overcome with lust for you. So much that you can cause multiple orgasms by sitting on the same sofa as a woman."

"Soooo, it's a date rape drug?" Conner questioned. "And any, how do you know what an orgasm is? You 9!"

"Yeah…" Sally drew out, not really comfortable with the conversation now.

Conner stood up and walked away. He was no longer associating with her.

* * *

Ed was walking down the hallway to his next class. He was lost in thought. With all the Super-Psycho's about, Ed was finding it even harder to not be jealous.

"Face it Ed," Ed muttered to himself. "You lucked out. Double-D & Eddy are big time superheroes now. And I'm just the Fanboy they can't seem to shake."

All Ed's life he wanted to superpowers, and he missed the golden opportunity. Ed sighed. It wasn't worth complaining about now.

"Hey big guy,"

Ed turned to see two people lurking in the corridor. They were both Super-Psychos, obviously. The girl had four arms, and the forearms of her first pair were massively inflated. Matter of fact, she looked like a Generator Rex character that Ed can't remember.

The bloke was taller, and his main feature was a scarf that was tightly wrapped around his neck and mouth, presumably to hide some deformity.

Ed looked around to see if they might have been addressing somebody else. With nobody around, Ed pointed to himself and watched as the boy nodded, and walked over.

"What do you want?" He asked, confused.

"Are you jealous of Super-Psychos?" The boy asked, his eyebrow raised.

Ed looked a bit dumbstruck. How did this guy know? "Uh…"

"Sonika, hand me the goods." The boy said, holding out his hand.

"Here's you goes Mike," Sonika said, in a really thick Spanish accent, and a little bit of broken English.

"Indubitably," Mike said, using the word well out of context, as if he didn't know what it actually meant.

Mike dangled a small orb in front of Ed's face. It looked like a gobstopper, only it was luminous.

"This is SPB." Mike explained. "Just one of these suckers is enough to give the powers you would've gotten from the storm for, what, a day maybe. Two if you really take to it. You can be a Super-Psycho just like the rest of us."

Ed looked hesitant as he stared at the pill. Superpowers. What he always wanted. He could be a hero and get his two best friends back! But…Ed knew if he took the SPB it would all end in tears.

Ed was snapped out of his thoughts when Sonika pulled his hand out and Mike placed the pill inside his hand, then scrunched his hand up tight.

"First sample's free. If you like what you get, I'm always here." Mike smiled as he turned Ed around and patted his back, motioning him to be on his way.

Ed walked off, staring intently at the pill.

* * *

"COME HERE!" Lucy screamed, as she charged at Eddy, head first. Eddy dodged it, and the Triceratops Girl broke the wall down as she ploughed through it.

Eddy ran towards the boys toilet, desperate for a place to "Iron Up". Unfortunately, a tentacle of hair wrapped around his legs, and pulled him back towards Monica.

Monica threw Eddy into the air and her hair morphed into an axe, ready to slice the midget. Eddy screwed his eyes shut, ready for the blow.

Eddy opened his eyes to see Ed standing in front of him. With a forcefield!

"Ed?" Eddy gasped in disbelief.

"Not now Eddy," Ed said as he disabled the Force Field. He picked up Eddy and tucked him under his arm. Ed then jumped in the air, and began to fly out of the Media Studies Department.

"Ed, you can_ fly_?!" Eddy asked in astonishment.

"Less talking!" Ed yelled as he flew to the boys toilets, and tossed Eddy inside. "You need to Iron Up, I'll hold them off."

Ed flew back into the fray. Lucy attempted to ram him with her horns, only for Ed to conjure his force field, and knocking her backwards.

Quarterback broke through the wall behind Lucy, and grabbed both her arms. He hoisted the pheromone crazed girlie above his head, and hurled her into the wall in front of him.

"That seems a bit excessive." Ed said.

"That was for not going to the prom with me in year nine." Eddy grunted.

Suddenly, hairy black tentacles wrapped themselves around Quarterback's wrists, and yanked him onto the ground. Ed took off and followed the hair back to it's source. Monica. Monica saw him coming and sent several strands of hair towards him, probably with the intent of skewering him.

Ed conjured a force field, and rammed into Monica, forcing her into a wall and creating an audible crunch as Monica left a human shaped imprint in the wall. Monica's hair followed her, and with it, Quarterback was pulled in through the wall, still tangled in a mess of hair.

All the human girls in the room quickly cowered behind Mr. Aul. Ed helped Eddy up, and the two Super Humans moved forward ominously.

Mr. Aul grabbed Julie, the smallest girl, out of the ground and pulled her into his grip. He then pulled a knife from his pocket, and held it to Julie's face.

"Take a step and I'll blind her." Mr. Aul said. Julie was so entranced by Mr. Aul that she failed to realise the situation.

"Woah," Ed said. "That doesn't look too friendly. Why don't you give that to me." Ed took a step forward, causing Mr. Aul to flinch.

**"I WILL STAB HER IN THE EYE!"** Mr. Aul screamed. The girls began to look frightened, clearly the potion was wearing off. Little Julie was actually trying to get away from her teacher.

Ed backed off, but Eddy stood his ground. He turned to Ed.

"Ed, when I give the signal, I want you to fly over to those girls and force field them, oh, and we are still gonna talk about how you can do that!"

Ed's raised his fist, spooking Mr. Aul. Eddy roared and slammed his fist into the floor, creating a small tremor.

"NOW ED!"

The rooms integrity gave out and began to collapse. Ed flew past Mr. Aul, grabbed Julie, and shielded the other girls.

However, Mr. Aul was not given this protection, and falling rubble ploughed him into the ground, knocking him unconscious. Ed looked at Eddy.

"Come on, we gotta go!" Ed yelled.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Eddy said as he plucked Mr. Aul out of the rubbish, and ran through a wall, creating a hole for Ed and the girls to escape through.

* * *

Mr. Aul had been stripped naked, placed in The Parks football stadium (Yeah, that's still there). He had been held on the ground with tent pegs, gagged, and had _"I drug & rape girls"_ scribbled on his chest in felt tip pens.

Ed sighed as he looked at his handiwork from the cheap-seats. He sighed, and fished something out of his pockets. It was the SPB wrapper. He swallowed an amount of spit.

"What have I done?"

* * *

[Next Time on Red Lightning]

The newscaster looked very excited. "I present to you, all the way from Japan, _Miku Hatsune_!"

"Y'know, you ponies look awfully…**_tasty_**."

Yumi smiled. "You know what Conner, chocolate sounds _really_ good right about now."


	26. Lasagna

**Red Lightning**  
**S4E2: Lasagn**a

_Dear Viewer, The cold opening from the previous chapter has been unfortunatly rendered incorrect. The origin of the storm has been changed due to me thinking up a much better idea, so if you find any hints, which I don't think I added, ignore them. I'll think up a new opening, and then I'll replace the season 4 openings._

_-Good, now we understand each other._

* * *

**"WRONG! IT'S ALL WRONG!"** Tommy LeBlanc screamed as snow fell around him, inside Peach Creek Cinema. As the cinema patrons and employees tried to escape, Tommy did a few hand motions, and shackled then to the wall with an icy wall

The small child was having a tantrum after the cinema employees refused to give him his money back after he complained the film was terrible.

Tommy noticed a poster the movie he had just seen, "TWILIGHT". Tommy quickly impaled the poster with two icicles.

**_"VAMPIRES DO NOT FALL IN LOVE! THEY DON'T HAVE SUPER-SPEED! AND THEY DO! NOT! SPARKLE!"_** Tommy screamed as ice rippled around him.

He made an ice platform to raise himself to eye level with the stores manager.

"Now," He growled. "Are you going to give me my money back?"

Tommy was so intent on giving the manager a case of the evils that he failed to register a black & green hand tap him on the shoulder.

"Could you please hold this." Flashpoint's voice said as he handed Tommy a rope.

"Sure, whatever." Tommy said, not even looking as to what he had just been given. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks.

"No wait no!" Tommy yelled as a green n' black blur circled him at super-sonic speed. The rope wrapped around him until he was completely cocooned.

"_Wait-you-made-a-mistake-I'm-alive-you-can't-do-thi s_!" Tommy shouted rapidly, before muttering something in French. Flashpoint quickly placed a sticky note that said "Arrest Me" on Tommy's forehead.

Quarterback, meanwhile, broke all the ice off the victims, freeing them.

"Hey iJoker!, you get all that?" Quarterback asked.

"Yeah, I got it." Ed said. Ed, to protect his identity, had taken up wearing a featureless reflective mask, that acted as a one way mirror, meaning he could see out of it, but nobody could see his face.

"Hey iJoker!" Flashpoint said as Quarterback climbed onto his back, commenting on how that month a way gave him a bit more buff. "I'm gonna run us to school, you wanna lift?"

Ed shook his head. "You go ahead. I'll put the camera away and take the bike to school."

"As the lazy tailor said, suit yourself." Eddy smiled as he gently kicked Flashpoint in the side. "Mush, Speed Freak, Mush!"

Flashpoint was off before he could say "Don't call me that!"

Ed sighed, then was left to disassemble the equipment. Ed hovered off the ground to undo the wires, then take the camera of the tri-pod.

"Woah dude, I didn't know you had powers too? That's awesome!"

Ed touched down on the ground and turned his head to see a cinema patron walked up to him, pen and paper in hand.

"Hey dude, I'm Eli. I'm like, your biggest fan and I was thinking, could I please get you're autograph."

Ed shrugged and reached to take the pen. However, Ed doubled over as a piercing feeling overtook his stomach. His breathing faltered and he began to choke, even though his windpipe was clear.

"Yo iJoker!, y'alright?" Eli asked as he slowly backed away.

Ed decided to sod the camera and ambled out of the cinema towards his motorcycle, where Pinkie Pie was waiting eagerly in the sidecar.

"Hey Big Ed, how'd it go?" She asked, wagging her fluffy tail. (Again, I don't know equine biology, so I'm not sure if horses do wag their tails, but this is an action she does in the show)

Ed couldn't hear her, as is senses had dulled at an alarming rate. He doubled over near the curb, and vomited copiously. The vomit wasn't normal vomit, however. It was luminous blue.

"Ed? Are you…alright?" Pinkie cringed, concerned for her friend.

Ed's senses returned in time for him to register the question. His breathing had returned to normal, but the pale skin remained.

"I'm fine, Pinkie." Ed lied. In reality, Ed knew exactly what was wrong with him. And it wasn't pretty. During the next hour he'd be a little iffy but more-or-less alright. Then unless he could fix the problem he'd experience what had just occurred, only much worse.

He sat atop his motorcycle and kicked it into gear.

"Come on Pinkie, we'll be late for school." Ed said, putting on a false smile.

"Um, okay." Pinkie Pie said, still slightly worried about Ed.

As Ed & Pinkie drove off, a giant stomping sound could be heard as the earth trembled, like a giant creature moving towards something.

"Mmm," A low growling voice sounded. "I smell pony!"

* * *

At the Bounce; Hector, Finn, Marie, Ami, Yumi and Conner were all relaxing in The Bounce's hot tub, and Black Eyed Peas gently resonated from Conner's speaker.

"Ok ok ok, another one," Finn said, thinking up a new challenge for his bathmates. "Barring Superhero, what do you want to do as a career."

"I always wanted to be a Racecar Driver." Hector said with a small smile as he reached into the water, pulling out a six-pack of coke. "Cola?"

Everybody took one, and Conner cracked his open with his teeth.

"I always wanted to be an Astronaut. But my dad always said "Don't be a git" and whack me around the ear." Conner said with a smile. "Heheh, my dad was awesome."

"Ok…" Yumi said, unsure how to react.

Ami looked at her watch. "Well it's been half an hour, I bet the chicken is done by now."

Ami climbed out of the hot tub and adjusted her swim suit, saying something about how her boobs were getting too big at this point.

"I always wondered, is eating chicken like cannibalism with her?" Marie asked.

* * *

Ami, now wearing an apron, was getting the chicken out of the oven. As she placed it on the kitchen work top, she heard the wall mounted phone ring.

Since the others were still in the tub, she decided to answer it.

"Hello, Peach Creek's Premier Music Club, The Bounce. How may I be of service?" Ami asked with a lot of professionalism.

The voice on the other end gave a long winded sentence, that sounded very demanding, and Ami dropped the phone, and ran to get the others.

* * *

"GUYS!" Ami hollered as she ran into the hot tub room. "Get out of the tub! We need to get ready! Pronto!"

"Woah woah woah, where's the fire?" Conner asked.

"Here!" Ami yelled as she spat a fireball into the tub, causing everybody to scramble out.

"Ami, what's this all about?" Yumi grumbled, annoyed at Ami's antics.

"Listen, Miku Hatsune, the Japanese pop star, is coming to the United Kingdom of America. And she wants to do a concert **AT THE BOUNCE!**"

The mention of a celebrity snapped everybody to attention, except for Conner, who simply asked "Who's Miku Hatsune?"

"Ami, when is this happening?" Yumi quickly asked.

"Tonight!" Ami shouted.

"Yep," Hector said, "'Cause that's writing for you." He said sarcastically. And then the author (me, the author) dropped a rock on his head for being a smartass.

Yumi went into "Leadership Mode", during which she had more charisma than Flashpoint.

"Finn, you're on decorations, finish it fast. Hector, make some snacks and clean up, it's filthy around here. Conner, do a sound check, will you?"

The boys saluted and sped off to do their jobs. Yumi turned to Marie & Ami.

"You wanna drink?" Yumi asked, and the other two nodded.

* * *

Pinkie Pie was walking along the hallway with Vinyl Scratch. Ever since meeting each other, the two had become thick as thieves. Vinyl was pretty cool, and was slightly jealous that Pinkie Pie got to hang out with Superheroes all day.

Pinkie had found a confident in Vinyl, and was thankful for her company.

"So, how are things with you and Ed?" Vinyl asked, making Pinkie splutter.

"What do you mean?" Pinkie coughed nervously.

"Girl, I may were very thick glasses, but I'm not blind. Face it P-Pie, you got it bad for the big guy." Vinyl snickered.

"Wha-what? I have no idea what you're talking about?" Pinkie Pie said, trying to hide her blush.

"Nothing to be ashamed of Pinkster. In case you haven't notice, there was a noticeable lack of colts where we came from, and here it's even more so. But it is crawling with cute boys." Vinyl smiled as the two kept trotting.

"I dunno Vinyl," Pinkie Pie sighed. "I'm really worried about Ed. He's been acting really shifty lately."

Pinkie Pie just kept looking at her hooves, unaware of the huge shadow looming over her and Vinyl.

Until the monster got them.

* * *

"Welly well well." Mike chuckled as Ed met him and Sonika in their usual spot behind the dumpsters. "Lookey who's back."

"Do you have it?" Ed asked, wanting to get the point. He was looking even more emaciated than this morning.

Sonika held up a bag of glowing gobstoppers in front of Ed's face. Ed made a grab for them, but Sonika whisked them away before he could grab them.

"Money first," Mike said. "Then you get your treats."

Ed nodded and gave Mike a fistful of ten DollarPound notes. Mike took the wad and began to count.

Ed's stomach tightened again, and he fell to his knees.

"What's that stuff done to me?" He asked, gritting his teeth due to the pain.

"Honestly I don't know. You're the first customer to keep coming back." Mike snickered.

"We was thoughting of givings you the loyalties card." Sonika chuckled in her spanish accent.

Sonika tossed the bag to the ground in front of Ed, and she and Mike walked off, chuckling.

Ed snatched the bag up, and although he didn't want to, he fished out a gobstopper and put the pill in his mouth, and he instantly felt better.

* * *

Walking back into the school, Ed was wondering how Pinkie was. She looked very worried and concerned about him when they parted for first period (which Ed had to skip to get more SPB), so Ed needed to tell her she was fine now.

The hallway was in utter carnage. Rubble everywhere, the roof torn off and lockers ripped from the wall. If Rolf wasn't available to fix it with his "Crazy Concrete Manipulation" power, it would be very expensive to fix.

"Pinkie Pie?" Ed called out. Pinkie's class was supposed to be along this hallway, and with all the doors kicked in, he was worried that she might be trapped somewhere.

Now hovering, Ed used his unnatural might to shift the slabs of rubble, hoping to high heavens he would find somebody under the wreckage.

After an hour of searching, he did find somebody. He found Kafka.

Kafka's brown, chitinous exoskeleton had been squashed flat, but like all cockroaches, he soon popped himself back into shape. It was not a pretty picture, however.

"Kafka? You're Pinkie Pie's friend, right?" Ed asked, wanting to get straight to the point.

"Yeah," The roach boy said.

Ed looked at the wreckage, and thought what utter carnage could've done this?

"Kafka, what happened here?" Ed asked, helping the boy to his feet.

"It took 'em." Kafka said, his breathing erratic from the shock. "It took Pinkie & Vinyl."

"What took them?" Ed asked, his demeanour quickly getting more aggressive.

"The T-Rex!" Kafka yelped, flinching out of fear that Ed would thump him.

Ed realised he had lifted Kafka off of the ground, and gently put him down.

"Do you know where the T-Rex went?" Ed asked.

Kafka nodded. "I can take you to them, but promise me you'll save Pinkie Pie, please, she's my friend."

"I'll save her." Ed said. "Now lead the way."

* * *

Pinkie woke up with a throbbing headache. She rubbed her temple, it hurt like she had been whacked with a thick and scaly tail.

"Oh, what hit me?" She asked herself.

"I did." A monstrously low voice growled. Pinkie quickly discovered that she, Vinyl and another pony were in a cage, and that a huge reptilian eye of a T-Rex was staring at her.

The cage was suspended high above the ground by a chain, and the rest of the room was almost pitch black, save for the T-Rex and a very large cooking pot.

"Hello my dear," The T-Rex said. "May I say that I am truly delighted that you came by for dinner. It just wouldn't be a meal without you."

"Dinner…" Vinyl repeated hesitantly, wondering what he could possibly mean.

"Speaking of which," The T-Rex said, as he opened the cage door.

"Y'know, you ponies look awfully…**_tasty_**."

Before Vinyl or Pinkie Pie could react, The T-Rex's gigantic maw thrust into the cage, swallowing the Pegasus Pony that was in their with them.

"It ate Cloud Kicker!" Vinyl yelped.

"Delightful." The T-Rex said, licking his lips. "Savory, but with a fresh, fruity twist to it. Sweety & Meaty, at the same time."

The T-Rex turned away from his captives, and put some pasta sheets into the simmering pot, singing merrily about lasagna.

* * *

It was noon, and already a huge crowd had gathered outside the Bounce. Yumi had Hector & Finn roll out the Red Carpet & Velvet Rope, and currently The Bounce employees (and Marie, Conner was still setting the stage up) were inside, watching the crowd grow even more rapid.

A news crew had assembled outside The Bounce, ready to catch a glimpse of the world famous vocaloid sensation.

"Hello, This is Chet Pester, Channel 4 news. I am standing outside local music club The Bounce, famous for it's controversial hiring of Super-Psychos, and is owned by retired stars, Ami Onuka & Yumi Yoshimura, but now they're just a couple of freaks." The reporter said with that cheesy smugness all unlikable reporters seem to have.

A black stretched Limosine pulled up outside the Bounce, causing fans to scream.

The newscaster looked very excited. "I present to you, all the way from Japan, _Miku Hatsune_!"

* * *

Kafka & Ed were both in flight, heading towards an old construction site. Ever since Super-Psychos started popping up, any budget city hall had went straight into the police, so any other government project would grind to a screeching halt, hence why so many construction jobs were left half done.

"So Ed," Kafka shouted over the buzz off his wing beat. "How are you flying? I thought you and the other Eds didn't have powers?"

"I'm just a late bloomer, is all. I didn't know how they worked until very recently." Ed lied.

Kafka would've questioned further, but he caught the T-Rex's scent, which directed them to a cave, and Kafka's attention was quickly thrust upon finding Pinkie Pie.

* * *

Pinkie Pie & Vinyl Scratch where at, what most people would call, the end of the line. Tied up and no one around to hear them, they were on a pile of ingredients, just waiting in line to go in the pot.

"Well Vinyl, I guess we finished." Pinkie Pie sobbed.

"Yep," Vinyl said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Vinyl, I have to tell you, I was the one who ate the cookies you baked for the music class." Pinkie said.

"That's quite alright." Vinyl said. "And I have to tell you, I slept with you're electric friend. But only because I thought he was Conner."

"Meh, who hasn't slept with Hector. Ami, You, Nathan, the list goes on." Pinkie Pie sighed.

Suddenly, the T-Rex's claws descended on the two ponies, holding them over the cooking pot, ready to drop them into the Lasagna mix.

"We're for it now!" Pinkie Pie sobbed.

**"PUT! HER! DOWN!"** A very authoritative voice boom from across the lair. Pinkie Pie looked up, to see Ed & Kafka.

"ED!" Pinkie Pie yelled as the T-Rex led go, and she and Vinyl fell through the air.

"PINKIE PIE!" Ed yelled as he flew towards the pot. With seconds to spare, Ed caught Pinkie and Kafka caught Vinyl. Ed took one look at T-Rex.

"Woah, that is one ugly Super-Psycho." Ed muttered. This caused the T-Rex's mood to turn ugly.

"HOW DARE YOU THINK I'M ONE OF THOSE PSYCHOPATHIC SWINES!" The T-Rex boomed. "I am a T-Rex, and I survived a million years, and now I want my dinner!"

T-Rex lunged forward, ready to take a chomp out of Ed, but Ed quickly made a force field, protecting him and Pinkie Pie.

"Alright," Ed said as he placed Pinkie on the floor. "My turn!"

Ed took of off at high speeds, and rammed into the T-Rex's chin, making it roar.

T-Rex swung it's tail with the intent of smashing Ed, but again Ed used his force field to block it. Keeping his force field intact, Ed flew above The T-Rex. And the crashed down on it's head, causing the monster to roar in pain.

In a fit of desperation, T-Rex head butted the force field, a tactic that proved effective. Ed was forced against the wall of the force field, and it dissipated, allowing the T-Rex to whack Ed with his scaly tail.

Ed was knocked out of the sky, but was quickly saved by Kafka.

"Dude, are you alright?" Kafka asked, concerned for Ed.

"I'll live." Ed muttered.

"But can you fly?" Kafka asked, the wheels in his head turning.

"Yeah, but I don't think I can take another hit like that." Ed said, rubbing his shoulder.

"You don't have to. Just get Pinkie Pie & the other one out of here. I'll handle the T-Rex." Kafka said.

"Are you sure?" Ed asked, surprised at Kafka's plan.

"I'm indestructible, remember. Besides, I just want Pinkie to be safe. She's my only friend." Kafka said.

Ed nodded and hovered off the ground. He flew towards Pinkie & Vinyl, collecting them both under his arms. Nodding to Kafka, he flew out of the T-Rex's lair.

* * *

Kafka's wings made a screeching noise as he folded them, and the Cockroach Boy landed at the very end of T-Rex's snout.

"I suppose now you've robbed me of my meal I have to ask for your name." T-Rex growled, with tranquil fury.

"My name was once Wallace D'Lamb. I used to have an unholy and soul crushing fear of bugs. Now my name is Kafka, and I AM THE BUG!"

Kafka's mouth opened to reveal two mandibles, and his legs contorted and his body lengthened until he now resembled a more mantis like being.

Kafka hissed as he scurried down the T-Rex's back, and once he found what looked like a sore spot, he would thrust his stinger tail into the dinosaurs flesh.

The T-Rex screeched and flailed about, trying to rid himself of the pest on his skin.

Kafka clung fast, and continued to administer his stings.

"Get off me!" The T-Rex roared.

Kafka fluttered off the T-Rex's back and on to it's nose, so he could look into the monsters eyes.

"No." Kafka growled as he buzzed his wings. The buzz was so loud it actually created yellow shock waves, that slammed against the walls of the lair. The shock wave slammed into T-Rex's face, causing him to scream in agony.

Rocks began to fall from the ceiling as T-Rex yelled.

"TOO LOUD!" T-Rex shrieked, bashing his head against the wall, trying to snuff out the noise.

"THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU TRY TO HURT MY FRIEND!" Kafka shouted as his wings began to beat at a furious pace, and using his bug-like strength, he force the T-Rex's head into the wall, causing the lair to crumble around them.

"Heheh, I really brought the house down." Kafka chuckled, happy that, for once in his miserable life, he wasn't afraid, and he had protected his only friend.

The lair then collapsed.

* * *

Kafka woke up, his compound eyes fusing together to form one image.

"Pinkie Pie?" He asked.

**"OH WALLY, YOU'RE ALIVE!"** Pinkie squealed, as she gave him a suffocating hug. Kafka grinned. Pinkie Pie was the only one that called him Wally, and it was nice to have a reminder he was still a person.

"What happened?" Kafka asked. He was so sure he'd been crushed.

"The big guy flew back in and was force-fielding left & right, and he dragged your carcass out of the wreckage." Vinyl smiled as she motioned to Ed.

Kafka pulled himself up off the ground, prying Pinkie off him in the process. He walked up to Ed and stuck his third arm outwards for a handshake.

"Thank you for saving my life."

Ed shook it and Kafka pulled him in for a hug. When they were close enough, Kafka whispered in Ed's ear.

_"If you ever let her get hurt, I will silk you to the wall and lay eggs in your throat."_ Kafka said grimly.

Kafka broke the hug and his wings sprung upwards, and they made a sound not unlike a motor as he prepared to take off.

"Ciao." He said as he rocketed into the air at high speed.

Ed cleared his throat, trying to clear what Kafka had said from his mind.

"Well ladies, may I have the pleasure of escorting you back to town?" Ed grinned as he picked up Pinkie & Vinyl and held them under each arm.

"Please keep your hooves inside the jacket at all times, thank you." Ed joked as he took off.

* * *

Miku grumbled to herself as she walked through the Bounce's corridors. The Employees looked like a really fun bunch, and some where even those Superhuman things she had heard about, and it would've been great to just get to know them, but once again, her fame had dashed all hope of normal conversation.

Besides, she had barely gotten a word in edgewise. Her manager had done all the talking and planned to move her to a hotel immediately.

Luckily she had just managed to ask "Where was the toilet?"

She didn't to go, so she supposed she would just amble about the same corridor for a few seconds to sulk.

However, Miku's ears pricked up. It was music, good music. It wasn't like the pop she liked to sing, but it was a mix of ballet, rock and electronica.

Following her ears, she wandering into an area that looked like a stage.

_"And I'd like to make myself believe, that planet earth turns, slowly."_ Conner sang, pointing to various instruments at different points in the song, and instruments began to play themselves. Miku noticed that a rectangle under his shirt was glowing bright blue.

"Wow," Miku gasped, amazed at what she was hearing.

The music stopped abruptly, and Conner jumped off the stage.

"Bathrooms three doors down, by the way." He said with a smile.

"What?" Miku said, a little unsure of what was happening.

"You were looking for the bathroom." Conner said with an honest grin. He gestured to both his ears. "I heard you."

"Oh, right." Miku said, as she walked slowly in direction Conner pointed out. "See ya, I guess."

"I look forward to that." Conner said with a large, friendly grin. He walked off with a small "see ya".

* * *

Conner walked into the main floor, putting on his hoodie.

"Alright, friends of my hated rival." He said, unable to say hated rival with a straight face. "I'm gonna pop down the off-license. Anybody want anything?"

"Cheapo Cola." Hector said, tossing Conner a two DollarPound coin.

"Ok, anyone else, cupcake, jerky, chocolate?"

Yumi smiled. "You know what Conner, chocolate sounds _really_ good right about now."

"Ok, Cola & Chocolate. I'll be right back." Conner said as he headed for the door.

"Oh, and somebody better find that girl with green hair, she looked very lost." Conner said on his way out.

* * *

[_Next Time on Red Lightning_]

_"BRAIN NOW!" _Dead Head roared as he lunged for Marie, who swatted him away with a wrench.

"Please, don't let it get us." Tyler begged, grovelling at Marie's feet.

"Oh god," Double-D groaned, pinching the ridge of his nose. "It's my dad."


	27. Marie VS Dead Head

**Red Lightning**  
**S4E3: Marie vs Dead Head**

_Deep above the earth, inside the moon, sat the Council of Deities, a collection of, well, deities who had put a lot of time and effort into Planet Earth, & didn't take too kindly to superpowers turning up on their creation._

_"Well, this is an unexpected development." Seth, God of All Creation, said as he drummed his fingers against the table._

_"Yeah, who could've seen superpowers coming, I mean really." Hodge Podge, God of Change & Exchange said._

_"Great, new ways to laugh at me." Death, Herald of Wayward Souls grumbled, rubbing his temples._

_"I still say we destroy the wretched world. What use are pitiful humans to me?" Satobia, the Red Legend, growled._

_"Don't even think about it!" Adi, the Blue Legend, snapped. "Seth, with all due respect, I suggest we merely let these events proceed. I fail to see how these "powers" as you call them can affect us."_

_"Very well then." Seth said. "Tell you what though, I might take a jaunt down there later, see if these "Super-Psychos" are worth keeping."_

* * *

Tom Grunge woke up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat. Tom looked like he was a war veteran, despite only being sixteen. He had wild and unkempt orange hair, bright green eyes, with a scruffy little beard. He had no nose, only bony triangular holes in the centre of his face. His arm had been torn off at the elbow.

His stomach grumbled fiercely, and fear welled up in his eyes.

"Oh no! It's happening again!" Tom shrieked, as a transformation occurred. His skin turned sickly green, and his hair turned black. His the whites of his eyes turned black, and the green turned gold. A sharp and ugly bone shot out of his stump, forming a bony, club-like arm.

Tom shouted as he stopped being Tom. He was now Dead Head.

_**"BRAINS!"**_

* * *

"Oh Double-D, this is amazing." Marie gasped as the two danced under the diamond lights. "Now I know why you bought me a dress."

Marie & Double-D were enjoying some much needed time to themselves. Double-D had turned up at her door, asking if she was free for the day. When she said yes, he appeared seconds later in a tux, and gave Marie a bag containing a very pretty (and expensive looking) dress. It was glittery deep blue, backless, and really hugged her curves, especially her chest and stomach.

She smiled coyly. She knew she brought out Double-D's cheeky side.

After she put the dress on, Double-D "timebrated" her to Paris 2001, to dance at the charity benefit ball at the Musée d'Orsay.

Marie was in total awe at the works of Van Gogh that decorated the walls. The music was a little too classical for her tastes though, but no sooner that she thought it, the music changed to an Athlete Album.

Marie rested her head in Double-D's shoulder as the two slowly danced to the song "Chances". She inhaled, noting how much he smelled like lavender and chocolate.

"This is perfect Double-D." She said warmly.

"It should do, it's taken fifteen trips to the past to get it right." Double-D said smugly. Marie groaned and flicked his nose.

"Shut up and kiss me, oh great and powerful superhero." Marie giggled.

The two locked lips for a moment that seemed like hours, before Double-D broke it.

"You're defiantly my kryptonite."

* * *

The party had ended, and Double-D & Marie held hands as they exited the building. While walking, they walked past a bronze stature of a werewolf in a trilby, carrying two children out of a fire. The caption read _"Quelqu'un fermée jusqu'à ce que la trompette."_

"I knew he'd do alright for himself." Double-D smiled to himself.

"So, before I take you back, do you wanna get something to eat. Think about it, Chinese Food from China, Captains table on the Titanic (before it sank), cake at the Boston Tea Party…" Double-D trailed off.

"Aww, have you been watching Doctor Who?" Marie smiled. She smelled the crisp Parisian air. "You know what, I really, really fancy a kebab."

Double-D nodded and picked her up bridal style, and began to jog back home.

* * *

Marie & Double-D were sitting in a booth at the Bounce, eating kebabs (Marie had a doner, Double-D had a chicken).

Eddy & Ed walked into the main room, dressed in suits. Eddy, however, was "Ironed Up", and Ed was wearing his mask.

"Hello my friends. My my, we are looking dapper." Double-D smiled. "What's the occasion?"

"We were invited to the FruitWater County Office of Legalisation." Eddy said. "They're gonna try to get us recognised as an official emergency service."

"And more importantly, get us payed." Ed added.

"Do you need me to come?" Double-D asked.

"No, for two reasons." Eddy said. "1) You're the only guy I know who'd do this superhero gig for free. I'd rather get money. 2) I'm sick of people thinking I'm the sidekick, and I'd rather get some media coverage to myself. I mean, I won the coin toss! I'm the leader of the team!"

Edd nodded. Eddy wasn't an academic guy, but lord almighty he was a brilliant business man. Double-D himself certainly wasn't as savvy with economics as Eddy. Also, he did find it odd that the media liked him better. Maybe it's because his power was more impressive, although Double-D hadn't really thought about until now.

"Alright. Do you need train fare?" Double-D asked.

"No, we're good." Eddy said as he left The Bounce with Ed.

"Oh and Double-D, Kevin & the Subway Vigilantes said they'd be on patrol today. Take the day off." Ed said as he left.

There was a moment of silence as Double-D pondered the possibility of a day off. He turned to Marie, big grin plastered on his face.

"I'll get my jumper." Marie said, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

* * *

_"Puny mortals! I am the great and powerful Malchemical! You stand no chance against my awesome power to manufacture golems, one at a time and in a slow, stoppable process!"_ Malchemical cackled as Kevin, Vicken, Johnny and Rolf struggled to combat his giant clay golems.

"Gang, clear your schedules, this gonna take a while." Kevin said as he wrapped his stretched middle around a golem.

"Jeez Louise, I hope no other crime occurs while we're doing this." Johnny said, imprisoning a golem in roots.

* * *

"Run for it!" Tyler cried as he and the other Kidz tried desperately to escape their predator. The Kidz were in a shopping mall, and being chased by what could only be a…zombie?

A lumbering figure roared, and a torrent of acid gushed towards Sally. It missed her by a hair.

_**"BRAINS!"**_ Dead Head roared. He swiped his bony-club like arm, missing Lynn and tearing up the floor.

"STAY BACK!" Lynn shouted as she lit her fist on fire, slugging Dead Head in the face.

Dead Head roared, his acidic breath scorching Lynn's face slightly.

An invisible force slammed into Dead Head's back, and Dead Head ran head first into a wall. Dead Head recoiled in pain, and Kieran jumped out of his body, running for his life. The others followed suite.

Dead Head pulled his face out of the wall, a bit of acid dripping at his mouth. He shifted his head, causing his neck to crack.

_**"BRAINS!"**_He growled, before sprinting after his quarry.

* * *

Double-D & Marie walked down the mall, hand-in-hand, browsing all the various shops. In fact, Double-D was already carrying bags from at least two clothing stores and one art store. He was carrying Marie's stuff.

"Hey Double-D! Hey Marie! Hey that rhymed! Tee-hee."

The couple's heads turned at the same time, to see Pinkie Pie, wearing a paper hat and behind the counter at one of the shops.

"Pinkie Pie?" Marie asked.

"You're working at a shawarma joint now?" Double-D asked, internally groaning when he realised he said "joint".

"Yep-Yep-Yepperty-Yep!" Pinkie Pie said, nodding her head rapidly. "I'm working here because you need to make an avengers reference in this seasons two-parter."

"Two parter?" Double-D questioned, unaware of Pinkie's debatable metaphysical awareness. Shaking his head, he felt his stomach rumble.

"Can I get an XL Chicken & Shrimp to go please." Double-D said, fishing money out of his pocket.

Marie sighed, and shot Double-D a tired look.

"What?" Double-D asked, confused.

"This is why I'm fat!" Marie growled, thumping Double-D in the arm with all her might. She then turned to Pinkie Pie.

"Make that order a double please." She said.

Before Double-D could hand her the money, Pinkie shivered something fierce.

"Uh oh." She said as she dived beneath the counter. She resurfaced holding Flashpoint's helmet in her hooves.

"You'll need this. It's gonna be a doozy!" She said, thrusting the helmet into Double-D's hands, then closing the metal grate that signified the store as closed.

Before Double-D or Marie could ask what Pinkie Pie meant, their heads turned in the direction of a horrific roar.

_**"BRAINS!"**_

* * *

Tyler, Lynn, Sally & Kieran were running for there lives, Dead Head dangerously close to catching up to them.

"Oh no!" Keiran shouted, as Dead Head caught him in his massive, bony hand. Dead Head brought Keiran to his face, sniffed the top of the boys head a few times, and then tossed Kieran to the ground, in apparent disgust.

"Oh come on!" Kieran shouted. "I'm not that dumb! I can count to 23, for crying out loud!"

"Kieran, the zombie doesn't want to eat you! Are you really complaining!" Tyler said as Dead Head closed in on The Kidz, backing them into a corner.

A blur appeared in-between Dead Head and The Kidz. The Blur smacked Dead Head up and down a bit before administering a round house, which obviously had the impact of a freight train, because Dead Head had been sent flying.

The Blur solidified to form a guy in Flashpoint's helmet, but instead of a green & black wetsuit, he was wearing blue jeans and a black t-shirt with "Stay Safe" written on it.

Accompanying him was a girl in her mid-to-late teens. She had shaggy blue hair and, to be blunt, was kinda big. She wore a black tank top underneath a red, plait unbuttoned shirt.

Sally ran up to Marie, and buried her face in the older girls stomach.

"Please protect us from the zombie!"

"Please, don't let it get us." Tyler begged, grovelling at Marie's feet.

"Don't worry." Double-D said. "Marie, get them to safety. I'll fight off Dead Head!"

"You know who that thing is?" Lynn asked.

"Long story!" Double-D said as he rammed into Dead Head at Super Speed.

* * *

Conner was currently in the community centre. He had just dropped off Cameron & Future Fungus at Karate Class, and had been lost in the centre for almost an hour. Soon he would have to go back to where he started just to pick them up again.

_"…Beneath the Helicopter Moon…"_ Conner sang to himself as the music in his chest played.

"That's quite good."

Conner turned around to see the girl from The Bounce.

"Hello Miku." Conner said, causing Miku to jump in surprise.

"You know my name?" She asked.

"Super Hearing. Kinda makes me Omniscient." Conner said, pointing to his ears. "Shouldn't you be at the Bounce, you're doing a concert for Halloween in about a week."

"Managers sorting that out. I'm just trying to arrange the orchestral arrangement." Miku explained.

"Oh really, you got a band?" Conner asked.

"I thought you said you were omniscient?" Miku said in a slightly teasing manner.

"That doesn't mean I remember everything." Conner said.

The two were interrupted by Vinyl Scratch's head poking through the door in the hallway.

"Ms. Hatsune. Bad news. Ruckus cancelled on us, do we're short a drummer." Vinyl said. She noticed Conner. "Conner, you're a musical demigod. Do you think you could drum?"

"Me?" Conner said, pointing to himself. "Oh, I don't think I should."

"Oh come on." Miku said as she took Conner's hand and dragged him into the room. "Please be my drummer Conner."

Conner was dragged into a room with a Sir Soundwave, the noble Decepticon from the Shattered Glass continuity, and Deadmau5.

"Woah, when you get musicians, you go all out." Conner gasped.

"Hey man, I'm Joel, I've heard a lot about you." Deadmau5 said as he putt down his base guitar and hopped off the stage. The mouse head's mouth moved as he spoke, so Conner could only assume that it was his biological head.

"Me, really?" Conner asked.

"Yeah dude." Sir Soundwave said as his huge robotic hand slapped Conner on the back. "The local Super-Psycho community just don't shut up about you."

"Wow," Conner said. Suddenly, Vinyl used her horn to telekinetically shove two drum sticks into his hands.

"So Conner, lets here you play." Miku said enthusiastically, pushing him up onto the stage and behind a drum kit.

Conner sighed. He the twirled the sticks for a bit, and began to show his stuff.

* * *

"Ok Dead Head! It's just you and me!" Double-D said, making a taunting gesture.

Dead Head sunk into the ground, disappearing. Flashpoint looked around, unable to see or hear his semi-deceased opponent.

A torrent of acid was sprayed in Double-D's direction. Double-D blurred out of it's way, but just by a hair.

He reappeared behind Dead Head, and before the acidic undead could react, Flashpoint administered several strikes to Dead Head's back, knocking him to the floor.

Dead Head swivelled when he hit the ground, and using his bony arm, swiped Double-D's legs as Dead Head sank into the floor.

Double-D fell, and Dead Head's bony arm phased out of the floor, grabbed Flashpoint's head, and repeatedly slammed it into the ground.

Double-D, not one to take headwounds, was out like a light.

Dead Head rose out of the ground, sniffed the air, and turned his head to see Marie and The Kidz run into a hardware store.

"Brains" Dead Head quietly growled.

Marie and The Kidz took refuge in "Hammers N Stuff", Peach Creek's premium hardware store.

"Ok, we should be safe here." Marie reassured them.

"But why us?" Lynn asked. "What does that thing want with us?"

"Brains." Dead Head grunted. The Kidz gasped in fright, as Dead Head suddenly appeared at the door.

"Kids, get behind me." Marie said as she reached for a display of tools.

_"BRAIN NOW!"_ Dead Head roared as he lunged for Marie, who swatted him away with a wrench.

Dead Head shrieked in pain and he stumbled backwards into the pile of tools.

"Hm. Looks like Double-D ain't the only one who can do this stuff." Marie said to herself.

The pile of metal began to fizzle as Dead Head's acidic abilities dissolved the tools. Although the zombie didn't move, Marie knew it wouldn't stay down.

"Come on, run. Quick as you can." Marie said as she hurried The Kidz out of the shop.

As Sally left the shop, Dead Head's bony hand grabbed Marie's shoulder.

Instinctively, she pulled on it and threw Dead Head over her shoulder. With the zombie on the floor in front of her, Marie did what she felt she would do the most damage.

She body slammed him.

Dead Head shrieked, and he sank into the earth. Marie briefly scrambled, before a green, rotted hand covered her mouth and pulled her upwards. Dead Head was at her neck, ready to take a huge chomp.

Marie screamed, and suddenly found herself across the room, and watched as Dead Head took a good, hearty chomp out of Double-D's neck.

"NO!" Marie screamed as she ran over to Double-D, who had a nasty wound on his neck and shoulder. Double-D looked up at her weakly.

"I'm fine. I promise." He said

Dead Head, with a mouthful of meat, shrieked as he fell to the floor. His hair turned orange, his eyes turned green, his skin was now normal & the large bony attachment disintegrated.

He was now Tom Grunge.

He got up, flesh and blood dropping out of his mouth. He looked around at the carnage, and saw Double-D.

"Did I do this?" He asked, in absolute horror. Tom wiped his mouth, and looked at the blood.

"Oh god." He said, dropping to his knees. "I can't live this! I can't hurt anybody anymore."

Tom reached into the back pocket of his tattered short, and produced an ancient service revolver. Before anyone could stop him, he pressed it to his head.

"I'm pretty sure I'll rise again." He said as he screwed his eyes shut. There was a bang, and before Marie knew it the floor was painted an interesting colour called hint of brain.

* * *

Conner had just finished the solo of Rush Song YYZ, and the other people in the room stood in awe.

Miku slowly began to clap, as did Deadmau5, Vinyl and finally Sir Soundwave.

Conner's watch began to beep.

"Oh, look at the time. I better go pick my friends up." Conner said

"Wait!" Joel said as he ran up to Conner, giving him a card. "Call us when you can. We'd like you to play for us."

Conner took the card and smiled. "Sure thing." He said as he left the room.

The door closed and Miku turned to Deadmau5.

"Is he…?"

"Yep." Joel replied. "He's the chosen one alright."

* * *

Double-D and Marie were dropping the Kidz off at their new place of residence. Percy the Sentient Pier.

"You sure they'll be fine." Double-D said. He rubbed his shoulder, which was heavily bandaged.

"I'm sorry our day was ruined." He said. Marie pulled him close and kissed him heartily.

"Nothing can ruin this day." She said. She climbed into Double-D's arms, looking at him dreamily.

"Now…take me home."

* * *

Double-D walked out of his bathroom, rubbing his face with a towel. Nothing quiet like a good shower after a Super-Psycho beat down, he always said

He walked into his room, staring at his desk. The skull had long dunces migrated to the shelf, instead in it's place sat his helmet. Flashpoint's face. His reminder that he wasn't going to be just another criminal. He wanted to be a hero.

There was a boom, causing Double-D to jump. He blurred to the window, to see the source of the noise.

It was a giant, metal warship, barring the Decepticon Symbol. It's door opened up to reveal a giant, silver robot, a cannon on his forearm and features like a shark.

_**"BEHOLD, PUNY EARTHLING FLESHBAGS! I, THE MIGHTY AND GODLIKE MEGATRON, WILL GRACE YOUR PLANET, THIS VERY NIGHT!"**_

Megatron produced a large dominos pizza box.

_**"AND FOR MY SON, I BROUGHT PIZZA!"**_

"Oh god," Double-D groaned, pinching the ridge of his nose. "It's my dad."

* * *

The Kidz were making a lot of money at their stall on Percy. Mostly because Kieran was possessing anybody who looked rich and making them give The Kidz money.

A young man walked by. He was kinda short, and had messy platinum blonde hair and eyebrows. On his person he wore thick black glasses and held a cane with a small ball at the end. To a normal person, it was fairly obvious he was blind.

Kieran thought he was a pimp.

Kieran turned into his invisible form, ready to rob this person blind-er.

Suddenly, an inky black mass rose out of the ground and caught Keiran, turning back to human form. It flung Keiran back into the pier, tearing up the floorboards due to the sheer velocity.

"What the Smeg was that?"

* * *

_[Next Time on Red Lightning]_

"Um, Croyd, thank you saving my life." Sadie said as she planted a small kiss on Reflector's cheek.

"YOU'VE GOT MY POWER!" Double-D and Conner yelled in Unison.

**"WHAT KIND OF BASTARD ARE YOU!"**

* * *

**Authors Note.**

**I forgot to add this for the last two chapters, but here it is.**

**Mike and Sonika are both creations of "Scissor-Snipper", as is Tommy DeBlanc. He's a great author, so I command you miserable mortals to check him out!**


End file.
